Creating a Legacy
by Merky15
Summary: He was born the son of a powerful lord and was destined to follow in his footsteps, but he wished to carve out his own path and name. This is the story of the powerful Dog Lord and his creation of the Western Empire. Please R
1. A Star's Destiny

I do not own any of Takahashi's characters, but I do own the story and my own characters. There you go, now that that's over here's the story…

**A Star's Destiny**

He was very powerful for his age and many had gone as far as saying he would become the strongest dog demon to ever live, much less to take over the thrown. The young dog was not yet the leader of his tribe, but he was the oldest son of the current lord. He would precede his father and reign over the territory. What unnerved him was that the change in power might be sooner than he would have hoped. His father's health had been declining the past few years. While the Great Dog Lord was enormously powerful, he was getting on in years and everyone knew it. While this might have been an invitation for other clans to attack, the fact that the Northern Dog Demon Clan was known for their ferocity in battle didn't escape the other clan lord's attention, neither did the upcoming power of the Great Dog Lord's son. In fact not a day went by when the Dog Lord's son wasn't reminded of his great power and duty he had to the clan.

"The clan…" he worded out. Should he be proud of his place in the tribe? He would one day be the ruler of the most powerful demon tribe. It was a birthright passed to the eldest son for many, many generations. Yet the young demon could find no joy in these thoughts. What was it that bothered him about this concept? Was he scared of the responsibility? No, that never was the case. He was known to be a natural leader ever since his childhood. No, he knew what bothered him about the concept, but he wouldn't admit it. No, he wouldn't come to terms with it. It was dishonorable, and the thought quickly left his mind.

The day of his birth was coming to a close with the moonlight. He was sixteen now. Very young in demon years, but still just old enough to be considered the next lord if, heaven forbid, his father were to pass.

It wasn't the thought of his father's death that bothered him as much as what the affect of his death would be. The young dog let out a loud sigh, closing his gold eyes. His white hair flew back with a small breeze. It had been a long day. He recalled his fathers laugh at the past festivities, "_Here he is_" the old dog had laughed, "_The next ruler of the tribe! You will be a great ruler Itsumaru, as were the generations before you!!! Such a somber expression on this occasion, just like your old man!!!" _

A small twitch occurred on Itsumaru's brow. "Just like my old man…" he scoffed. He had made it apparent to be nothing like his old man, a blood thirsty demon. How many wars had his father waged? How many innocent lives were lost because of his father's lust for power? Of course Itsumaru would never express his full feelings on the subject. All he could do was express his disagreement to his father. This never did any good. His father would always shrug it off, saying, "_You will understand when you become the Lord of the Northern Lands. You will see the importance of it_"

Itsumaru shook his head, "I do not wish to see the importance of any such thing"

"Kind of late birthday boy"

Itsumaru turned his head to find that someone was behind him. He was all too familiar with her sent, and his head turned back to his front. The girl was young about fourteen or so. She had deep blue eyes and two blue demon stripes that rose up from her cheek. Her ebony black hair was held up, as her bangs fell over her forehead. Her black armor contrasted against the white she wore underneath. She stopped when she reached his side. The older demon looked down, "What are you doing up Ukimara?"

She rolled her eyes playfully, "Don't go changing the subject. I asked you first"

"Yes…" he smiled, "But as I out rank you, you must answer me first"

She crossed her arms, obviously getting annoyed with his reasoning, "That might work for the others, but our situation is different" she jokingly punched his arm, "You're only older than me by a few years, big brother"

A small chuckle escaped his lips, before his previous thoughts started to sink back in. He looked back to the moon, "I was just thinking is all"

"Yeah? What about?"

He shook his head at his thoughts and looked down at his younger sibling, "Don't worry yourself about it, Ukimara. As it is, I am about to head back in"

She nodded as Itsumaru turned away from the moonlit sky and headed back to the large mansion in which they resided. She waited a few moments. Something wasn't right? A strange feeling started to slap her intuition. She placed the feeling in the back of her mind as she followed her brother back inside. Perhaps this feeling really was nothing.

___________________________________________

Itsumaru paced the Dog Demon Clan's village with a quiet unrest. He received bows whenever he crossed anyone's path, but they went ignored. He had other things on his mind at the moment.

He finally stopped when he came to the forest's river. No one was around him, and this gave him ample time to think in solitude. He heard the voices of many ringing in his ear, "_You have a responsibility to the Clan_"

A few minutes after Itsumaru had sat by the river a voice caught his ear. "Lord Itsumaru, I wasn't expecting to see you here. What a lovely surprise"

While he would have been annoyed at having someone interrupt his solitude, he found that he could never get upset with this particular demon. He settled for a small sigh instead. Itsumaru turned around to see an older, but still strong looking demon approach him. The old dog demon had shoulder length grey hair and simple armor. His sleeveless arms showed maroon demon stripes that wrapped along his forearm. Itsumaru forced a smile, "Good day Haiku"

He had known this man all of his life. Haiku had been a long time advisor to his father, and he could even say that he had a hand in raising him.

The older demon took a seat next to the younger dog, "I wouldn't know" he smiled, "These sunny days, always tire my old bones out"

Itsumaru couldn't help but chuckle at this concept. Haiku might have appeared old, but he was definitely not your typical old man. He knew that Haiku was just making a joke at his own expense.

"And what of you, Lord Itsuamru?" Haiku asked with a smile, "Is there something on your mind?"

If there was anyone that Itsumaru admired above all others it was Haiku, but still he wasn't sure he wanted to talk about this …"I am fine"

"Is that so?" Haiku smiled. "You appear to look as if something is troubling you, perhaps this is all in my head?"

"It really isn't anything Haiku. I suppose I have a lot to think about as of late"

Haiku nodded, "You have reached the time in your life where you will begin to age at a much slower pace. It is also at this age where your true power will start to develop. I can see why this can be stressful, especially for you who will one day become the next lord"

Itsumaru's glare tightened on the large rock in the river. Haiku's words were true, but there was something else that caused his distress.

Haiku looked straight ahead with a strange satisfied smile on his face, "The river has a strong current"

Itsumaru looked at the old man slightly dumbfounded at his random comment, "…what?…"

Haiku ignored Itsumaru's confused look and continued, "While it tries hard to force those who enter its waters to travel in its flow, many will find their own path, current aside"

The young dog lord blinked in confusion, "…yeah…and?…"

Haiku let a small chuckle escape his lips. He might be powerful for his age, but the young lord was still very young in many ways. "Just making conversation my lord"

The older demon stared as a few leaves fell into the waters below, "You see…" he started, "I find that most people…are like fallen leaves that blow and whirl about in the air, then dip and fall into the river. It is there that they are pushed through the current that is forced upon them. But others, only a few, are like stars, which move on a fixed course where no wind or current reaches them; they have their course already set within them"

Itsuamru listened and let Haiku's words sink in. He understood what the old man was trying to say, "You know, I forget how smart you are sometimes Haiku"

A deep hardy laugh escape the old mans lips as he turned to leave, "Is that so?"

Itsumaru watched with a grin as Haiku left the river, laughing in the distance. Itsumaru looked at the falling leaves that were being swept down the river, "Some are like the stars?" he repeated gently to himself. He looked back towards the direction of the Dog Demon Village. He knew what he needed to do, but what bothered him was exactly how he would do it. He needed to speak with his father, but convincing him would prove to be a challenge.

__________________________________

Itsumaru reached his father's room. He stopped when a group of five men exited. All gave Itsumaru bows of respect, which he quickly acknowledged. When the men were gone, Itsumaru entered. It was dark inside since his father didn't care for light anymore, because of his condition. Itsumaru called so his father could hear his presence, "Father?…"

"Come in my son…" the voice was low, but you could tell the demon was of high rank by the way he spoke. The young dog took a step closer into the dark room. His father was resting in the corner. A strange disease had been consuming him the past five years, and nothing could be done to stop it. His father had a short amount of time in demon years, and quite possibly even human years.

While his father's direct features could not be made out by the lack of light, his gold eyes could still be seen, and so too could the large pelt that shrouded his father. The right to wear it was passed on to the first born son for years. It was a symbol of high rank; Itsumaru as well had worn one. His mind quickly returned to the matter at hand, "Father…how are you feeling…" Damn it, why was he beating around the bush?

A small grunt escaped the old Lord's lips. He must have known that his son had a purpose for coming, that didn't have to do with his health. "I feel fine…well enough to rage war, even!"

Itsumaru understood what his father meant. He had recognized some of the men as being messengers for allying tribes. He nodded at his fathers comment, "…I see…"

"But that is not why you are here, despite your stupendous grace in battle. I see that there is something else on your mind"

"Father…I…I have been thinking about my future…and…"

"Your future? Ah, yes, you will become the next leader of the most powerful demon tribe. Quite a bit of pressure and honor that goes with it"

"Yes father…I know….it's just…."

"For seven generations this right has been passed down to the eldest son. Not once has there been a predecessor who was not the first born son of the past Lord. It is this tradition that will be passed down to you and to your first born son"

"I know father. I…"

"You have reached the proper age of demonic descent. At the age of sixteen your demon power will start to rise to unimaginable heights, and you will age at a much slower rate. It might be strange at first but you will find that you will become accustomed to the ways demons age…"

"So I've been told, but father…."

"I have no doubt to the powers you will one day posses Itsumaru. Through out the generations the son always proves to surpass the father in strength. It is not something that is wise to share, but it is none the less true. You will one day surpass the strength I had at full power, just as I had surpassed my fathers"

The old dog grabbed the spear that lay at his side. It was large and encrusted with a green emerald at the top and bottom. The two blades at the top were very large, and resembled a type of fang.

Itsumaru nodded at his father's words, "Father, there have been many things on my mind as of late…"

The old dog interrupted yet again with a chuckle, "I am aware, but all things have a way of settling in the end. Your uneasiness will settle as well"

"Father, it isn't a matter of allowing this to settle…"

"When I first took hold of the Dog Demon Clans Spear I was nervous as well, but you will find that after the first few battles it will leave you"

The young dog's fists tightened to his side, "What if that is not what I want?"

The cheerful tone had left the Demon Lord, "What do you mean?"

Itsumaru turned his head to the side. What was it that Haiku had said?…it sounded so convincing…about leaves and stars…no probably not the best way to explain it to his father, "I find that I can not take over the lands as I am now"

"And how would that be?" his voice was close to the verge of rage.

"I…I don't know"

"You are unsure of your power?" the old dog suggested.

His father's one track mind was starting to become aggravating, "No father, this has nothing to do with power! Strength! Wars or Battles! I need to find my own self before I can…fulfill my duties to the lands"

A few seconds of silence went by, but to Itsumaru it felt like decades. He had no idea how his father would react to this. Eventually, the old Dog Lord spoke with a sigh, "Your request is a strange one. Perhaps it is because while you are strong in battle your mind tends to travel elsewhere…" another few seconds went by, "While it is strange it is not an unreasonable request, I suppose. You want to leave and find yourself in the world before you take over the thrown. Perhaps you can straighten out whatever it is that plagues your mind. It lacks the ferocity that a leader should posses"

Itsumaru tried his hardest not to move or breath. He didn't want to distract his father from what he was about to say. The old dog let out a sigh, "Go my son, go on your travels. When you find that you are satisfied with what you find, you will return here and prepare for your succession"

Itsumaru bowed to his father in understanding, "Thank you father"

His father gave him a grunt of dismissal, and Itsumaru turned to leave. His father gave him permission to be free from his obligations for a short while. He quickly left, thinking that his father would change his mind at any moment, and while he was sure this was what he wanted, there was something inside him telling him that there was something else too. It was the thought that he would constantly dismiss as a thought of dishonor, but he couldn't bother to worry about that now.

He left the mansion, and headed towards the Demon Land's exit, which was much farther off. "Brother!"

Itsuamru turned to see his younger sister, Ukimara, reach his side. He continued to walk, "My sister" he smiled. "Well," she gave a superior smirk, "Look who's in a good mood today"

"I have just spoken with father"

"Yeah? What did the Lord say?"

Itsumaru's smile left his face. He hadn't thought about it, but he would be leaving Ukimara alone. How would she react? "I have been given permission to leave for a short while on my own journey, before I take over the thrown"

Ukimara looked down in thought, "I see…Is it what you wanted?"

He nodded with a smirk, "More than anything, I think"

"You think?" she mocked, "How could it be so important to you, if you are so unsure of it?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. It can't be explained"

"Or you can't explain it?"

His sister's sarcasm, he would miss it. "I will come back Ukimara. Hopefully, with a better outlook on my so called destiny"

"Oh boo-hoo, your destiny is to become the Lord of an all powerful empire. There are worse things you know"

A small chuckle left his lips, "Too true"

He paused, thinking of what to say to the sister he would be leaving, but nothing sounded right. "So" Ukimara started, "Where do you intend to travel?"

He looked up in thought. He had honestly not taken the idea into consideration, "Where?…I suppose…I will travel…west" he smiled at his decision, "Yes, I will begin my journey west"

A short amused, "Hmph" left her lips, "You realize that most of it is a classless wasteland of low level demons and weak humans. Very few tribes exist in the west, and the ones that do are practically barbaric. You have no connections there"

"That being the very reason why I chose the Western province. I wish to be far away from…" he hesitated to continue. Ukimara sent him a sad smirk, "From father's rule?" she finished, "I understand brother, but there are worse things. Father's rule may consist of blood, but his people are happy. When you take over the lands you can change it"

"I will miss you Ukimara. You always were advanced for a girl your age"

"Yeah, yeah" she shooed the comment, "Just hurry back soon" she turned and began to walk away. She waved her hand behind her shoulder, "I'll be waiting"

He smirked as he watched her walk off in the distance. He recalled the reasons for her appearance. The appearance that was so different than his own or any other member of their bloodline; _the old curse that was upon her_.

She was young and while many didn't notice it, perhaps because she was the second born, she was quite powerful and her strength continued to increase. Who knew, perhaps she would one day prove to be just as strong as he.

He turned around when his sister was no longer in view. He would begin his journey westward and see where the road would take him.

____________________________________

**There's the first chapter. I'm excited about the story, so please let me know what you guys think. Please Review and let me know if I should continue.**

**Also, if you guys want to know more about Ukimara, then read my story, "Training From Fathers Greatest Enemy" Go check it out!!!**

**Thanks so much for reading,**

**Much Love,**

**Merky15**


	2. Arrival and Destinations

**Arrival and Destinations **

He continued his journey into the western lands for a few weeks, and what his sister described pretty much summed up the land. It was filled with many weak no name demons, and plenty of poor villages. What he didn't expect was to find that war had yet to reach the western region. Demons aside, it was a rather peaceful place.

Itsumaru was currently traveling in a forest, and while flying over it would have been a very simple task, he wanted to savor the scenery. He had started to become rather melancholy after the first week. At first the new freedom he was given made him feel as if a giant weight was removed, but as the days passed he became lonely. Never before had he been separated from his tribe for such a long time. Even on past journeys he had gone on, there was always someone else there.

Itsumaru came to a rest when he reached the forest's outskirts. He arrived at the peak of a cliff. He looked down at the view. Apparently there wasn't a path like he intended to find. He allowed himself to fall to the ground below in a graceful fashion. He thought about his current predicament, and exactly what he was intending to find. Was it merely to prolong his eventual destiny? Was it to rid his mind of sentimentality like his father believed? Or was it for another reason entirely?

"Where do I go from here?" he asked himself in a hushed fashion. After a few seconds of pondering, his ears gave a twitch, and he quickly turned his head around. He had heard a small noise, but nothing to get startled about. There was also a small aura that suggested a demon. He stared at the position for a few moments, but shrugged the feeling away, "Must have been a rabbit or something"

He pushed himself off of his resting position, and casually walked off of the cliff, but instead of falling he gracefully soared threw the air.

On the other side of the cliff was yet another forest. Itsumaru rolled his eyes at this, "Is this entire province made up of trees?"

It wasn't so much that he minded the foliage, but he was half hoping to expect something else. All the trees reminded him of being back home. He continued through this new forest in the hopes of coming across some type of path. Path equaled some type of civilization. Meaning he would find something to preoccupy his mind.

While moving through the forest he walked by a randomly placed pond. He paused and after a second of pondering he took a few steps back. "Strange…" he spoke to himself, "What's this doing here?"

He was smart enough to now not to get to close to the pond, not if his hunch was correct. "Numi-Watari" a deep voice spoke.

Itsumaru slowly turned his head to the sound, but making sure not to take his guard away from the water. He looked around for the cause of the voice, all the while trying to seem as uncaring and casual as possible. No need to let the person know that you had no idea where they were. The voice spoke again, "I said Numi-Watari"

The dog demon's ears fell towards a large magnolia tree. "_So the owner of the voice must be above in the branches. There's a strong demonic aura…"_

Itsumaru took a step closer to the tree, "…is that so?…" he asked cautiously. He looked up at the above leaves. They were too thick to show the demon above.

"It would be polite to give eye contact to the one who is speaking…" the voice spoke calmly with a type of humor. It was at this time that Itsumaru's eye's fell down to the tree's trunk. He immediately made out the distinct features of a face on the bark. "Oh, excuse me" the dog smiled, trying to hide his embarrassment, "I wasn't aware…"

The tree chuckled softly to itself, "So I can tell. It is curious to find a dog lord this far from his territory and alone"

"You could tell that I was a dog lord?"

The tree's chuckle returned, "That I could. I have been alive for many, many lifetimes. Your pelt and demeanor give you away. Although, I must say that despite my long life I haven't come across a scene such as this before. Quite unusual"

Itsumaru crossed his arms in a curious manor, "Is that so? I've been hearing that a lot recently about my behavior"

"Forgive me if I bring up bad memories"

"No," he smiled, "It is nothing. So, what was it that you had said before?"

"Numi-Watari, what you were staring at. You were getting too close"

"Numi-Watari?" he repeated, "Oh, I recall Haiku speaking of it before. Man eating water"

The tree would have nodded if it could have, "That is what that pond is. It lures in unsuspected creatures before it strikes. I have witnessed it take many a life for the past few months now. Ever since it settled as a small puddle"

"So, it grows with every meal? It must be quite a gruesome sight to behold"

"It is not so much the sight that bothers me"

"What does?" he asked with pure curiosity. The magnolia continued, "With each victim the Numi-Watari grows. It destroys whatever it comes in contact with. If it should continue to grow and reach me, it might have the strength to eventually slice me down"

Itsumaru nodded, "Yes, I see why that could be a problem. Tell me, is there reasoning with this demon?"

"If you are asking if it has a mind, then yes, but it isn't the type of demon that could be reasoned with. I suppose you could say that, like most demons, killing and arrogance are what becomes it"

"I see" he nodded, "I suppose I should move this from your path then"

"That would be quite kind of you young dog lord" the tree smiled, "But it is far too dangerous. It isn't a demon you can kill with normal attacks. Its body acts as water"

"Is that so?" he asked more to himself then to the tree, "Then tell me exactly what is it that you suggest?"

"To defeat the Numi-Watari? I would suggest the use of poison"

"Poison? Where exactly would I come across it?"

"You make it sound as if you are willing to take on the task yourself"

Itsumaru looked into the tree's eyes with a determined smirk, "I don't see what else can be done. You need help and I am the only one here who is able"

The tree examined him for a few short seconds, "It sounds to me that you are bored and need a new stimulus"

The young dog's smile left and he crossed his arms with a questioning look, "…perhaps that may be the case as well, but I do wish to assist you just the same. Should my true motives matter at this time?"

The tree chuckled louder than before, "You are quite right young dog lord. You seem to be very intelligent for your age. If you truly wish to assist me then I suggest you seek out the Inudoku tribe"

"Inudoku tribe? They sound familiar, but I can't say that I have heard of them"

"You mustn't be from around here. The Inudoku tribe is famous in these parts for their superior poison. It said to be the most lethal poison to exist"

"I see, where do I seek out this tribe?"

"You head east from here. It is a very small clan, but they live in a very large and lavish estate…so, I hear…I haven't been" he chuckled at the small joke. Itsumaru smirked, "I see, then I will return with in the week. Will you be alright until then?"

"Do not worry. The Numi-Watari will not reach me for a while if it continues at its normal rate"

"Then I will return to you when I can" Itsumaru turned away from the tree, back through the forest. The large Magnolia called back to him, "Before you leave young dog lord, perhaps you should give me your name"

He must have been forgetting his manors. Itsumaru chuckled inwardly, "_this must be what happens when you're away from civilization for weeks at a time"_

He turned around towards the tree, "My name is Itsumaru"

"Young Lord Itsumaru? I shall remember it. Should you care, I am called Bokusenou"

"Well then Bokusenou. I promise to return to you shortly with the Inudoku poison" He nodded to the tree before continuing down his path. He remembered hearing stories of Numi-Watari and while they weren't known for being powerful demons, they were rather annoying to kill.

The old Magnolia tree listened as the dog's footsteps faded out. He replayed his name in his head, "Itsumaru…"

He couldn't help but think that the name would become a name that held importance. Yes, it would prove to be a name worth remembering.

_________________________________

It was dark now, and Itsumaru sat against the base of a tree…one that he made sure lacked a face. It wasn't so much that he needed rest or sleep, but he wanted it. He hadn't slept for a few days, which wouldn't be a problem, but he found that the comfort of the night sounds soothed him somewhat. The only companion that he had met was a talking tree that was now a few thousand yards away, and the lack of kin started to agitate him.

Besides, he wasn't in a rush. He now had a mission to attend to, but he had enough time for sight seeing. It wasn't as if the Numi-Watari would grow ten times its size in the next few days. Especially since Bokusenou made it apparent to warn passerby's about the man eating demon.

While Itsumaru wasn't asleep he allowed his eyes to close. It gave him comfort to concentrate on the night sounds and nothing else. After an hour or so went by, his ears twitched. He remained still as he heard the very faint sound. Again, he picked up the very small demonic aura that he had felt that morning. He didn't move and remained appearing as if he was asleep. The demon was very close, and was most likely watching him for a while now. Any movements might scare the creature away.

Itsumaru heard the very small sound appear closer and closer every few seconds. It must have been stalking him for awhile now. He waited; he didn't like the idea of being spied on.

After another few minutes Itsumaru knew that the culprit was a few feet above him, most likely watching him from the trees above. The demonic aura was very faint, most likely from a squirrel or something smaller, Itsumaru presumed.

After a few more minutes of waiting, he heard the culprit land against his torso, but Itsumaru didn't feel any shift in weight. Was the creature exceptionally small? He took his chance and quickly grasped his hand around the culprit, eager to see if his hunch was correct.

"Well, well, well" Itsumaru smirked, "It looks like I've finally captured you, you little spy. Tell me, what is it that you have to say for yourself?"

He heard murmurings coming from the inside of his hand. The creature was most likely begging for his life. Itsumaru smiled at this, knowing full well that the creature couldn't see this. He continued to act as if he was seriously considering killing the little demon, which he had already decided against. "I will open my hand, and when I do you will not run. If you do run, I will have to kill you. Is that understood?"

He heard the mumble of what sounded like agreement, and slowly opened his palm. He looked down to see what looked like an insect. He looked closer to see that it was a flea…really? How cliché…

It appeared middle-aged. It was bald, besides a small amount of black hair on his side and a type of moustache. It was currently in the process of bowing and begging for his life, "Please Lord Itsumaru, Please spare my life. I am just but a small and humble flea"

He tried his hardest not to laugh at the situation. If he had the flea wouldn't feel threatened and therefore runaway. "You already know my name" he started, "You must have been following me all day"

"Please forgive me M'lord!"

"It isn't polite to spy on people. Especially ones who outrank you to such a high extent"

"Forgive me M'Lord, but I wasn't spying on you"

"No? Then tell me what was it that you were doing?"

The flea looked into the dog's eyes with a worried expression. Sweat ran down the small flea's face. He realized that the truth was far worse than what was previously expressed, "…Ummm…I was spying…on you…Please forgive me M'lord"

Itsumaru read through the lying flea and raised his eyebrow in evaluation, "You weren't spying on me?…" he thought for a few seconds, "You were going to feed on me, weren't you, you little parasite?"

Tears and sweat fell though the little flea, "FORGIVE ME!!! Dog demon blood is very rare, and when I saw you I…I couldn't help myself!!!"

Itsumaru swallowed in an attempt to hold back the fit of laughter that would have come crashing out, "I see, a crime such as this should warrant death…"

The small flea's eyes widened, something Itsumaru would have thought impossible, "Please no M'Lord, I….I could assist you on your upcoming journey"

"Really? How could _you _assist me flea?"

"You are new to these lands M'Lord and I have been here all my life. I can help you navigate and give you what wisdom I have"

Itsumaru placed his other hand to his chin, "I'm not sure…How do I know that you are not lying in an attempt to save your life. You could be lying about your knowledge and you could be lying about you allegiance. For all I know you could leave in the middle of the night…"

The flea quickly jumped onto his two feet, "I swear that the knowledge I have will prove to be of use as your journey unfolds. As for my allegiance, I swear to serve under you for the remainder of my life…should you allow me to keep it…M'Lord"

"I see, pretty tough words for such a small demon…tell me flea, what is your name?"

It was at this time that the old flea noticed that there was very little, if any anger in Itsumaru's expression. Of course he could also tell that this demon's power was unimaginable. The flea, breathed in relief, "I am called Myoga, M'Lord"

"Well Myoga, I would deeply appreciate the company on this undertaking, and your knowledge could prove to be very helpful. As it is I know little about these lands. I accept your offer under the condition that you keep you word"

Myoga began to bow in acceptance, "Of course M'Lord. Thank you for sparing my life!"

The dog's smile returned as he dropped the flea to the ground, "Our journey starts in the morning. Be ready by then"

Myoga nodded in agreement, "Yes, M'Lord"

Itsumaru smiled as he rested against the tree. He was happy with the notion that his journey wouldn't prove to be as lonely as he was starting to expect it to be.

__________________________________

**I'm on a roll!!! Two chapters in one week!!!**

**I hope you guys are enjoying this as much as I am. Please, if you read than review. You just press the little button below and write something nice…Please…**

**Thanks to those who did review. I'll be putting the next chapter up soon.**

**Thanks and much love,**

**Merky15**


	3. Aggravating encounters

**Aggravating encounters **

"And you are sure? The Inudoku tribe is this way?" Itsumaru looked down at his right shoulder at the small flea. Myoga nodded, "Yes, M'lord. It is a long journey on foot. Can you not simply transform and fly there yourself? You will make it in less than a day if you were too…"

"No…" he shook his head simply, "Where's the adventure in that, Myoga?"

The flea let out a sigh. Adventure never really sat well with him, "As you wish M'Lord"

The two were traveling east, currently traveling down the riverbanks. It was high in the afternoon, but the weather proved nice. Itsumaru picked up the sound of rough water far ahead of him, "_Must be a waterfall"_

While he didn't mind traveling by water, the fact was that being so close to water tended to dull his sense of smell. All the waterfall meant was more water up ahead. "Will there be anything worth mentioning on our travels, Myoga?"

"Like what, M'Lord?"

"Such as any demon tribes or obstacles that we might face?"

"I'm not sure how to answer that question. There are many demons in the woods and we will be traveling by different demon tribes. Not through any of course. You'll find that most demons around here are rather territorial…"

"Hey dog!!!"

Myoga and Itsumaru both looked ahead at the voice's cause. Itsumaru let out an annoyed sigh, "I see what you mean, Myoga"

A young man, about Itsumaru's age, stood on a large boulder in front of them. He stood up in what looked like an intimidating display. He wore black and grey armor with brown fur cuffs and fur leggings. Strapped to his back was a type of pike with a red and gold handle. A fur headband fell across his forehead. His spike black hair blew slightly with the wind, and his green eyes stayed transfixed on the dog to his front. Itsumaru immediately recognized him to be a wolf demon. Strange that he would be away from his pack, he silently considered.

The wolf continued, "Exactly what are you doing around here dog? You should know that this is my turf"

"Is that right?" he was already uninterested with this demon, "How is it that I should know this? Neither you nor your pack has marked this as your territory. That being the case, this land is free to whomever clams it"

The wolf looked up, as if trying to make sense of Itsumaru's words. He shook them off and looked back, "The fact that I claim it as mine should serve that I own it. Turn around dog before I have to kill ya"

Itsumaru crossed his arms, "I am afraid that I can not comply. You see, there is…"

The wolf cut Itsumaru off after hearing the words, 'Can not'. "What?" he whispered in annoyance. He jumped off of the boulder and stood a few inches away from the dog, "Did you just tell me no?" his voice was low, similar to the calm before a storm. This unfazed Itsumaru. The fact that this wolf demon was acting all high and mighty, despite being away from his pack, served in annoying Itsumaru, but he tried hard not to show it completely.

"You are in my way" he spoke in low intimidating voice, similar to a warning growl. Surprisingly, while this would have scared almost any demon, this wolf stood unaffected.

"I don't give a damn. This territory is currently in use by me. You just better turn your high and mighty ass around"

He tried to fight against it. Itsumaru prided himself in being a rather reasonable demon, while others his age would be considered hot heads. This wolf though, he was starting to get on his nerves. Itsumaru felt his teeth and fists clench and then the insults poured out, "You talk pretty tough without your pack to back you up"

"Looking at you, I'm confident in saying I don't need 'em"

Itsumaru heard a growl escape his lips, "You'll think differently when I rip your head off"

The wolf let out a sharp, "HA" he smirked showing his fangs, "Don't start dog. You're tiny claws wouldn't stand a chance against a wolf demons"

The wolf bared his claws, "I'll slowly tear you apart flea bag"

"Flea bag? You're the dirty wolf here"

Not at a particularly good time Myoga spoke up, "M'Lord…" he spoke with uneasiness, "Perhaps it would be best if we just took a different path…"

The wolf, who was close enough to see the jumping flea, tilted his head towards Itsumaru's shoulders. Itsumaru rolled his eyes at the smug look the wolf carried. He knew what he was going to say, and sure enough, "Now what were you saying, _flea bag_?"

"I've heard enough" Itsumaru snarled slightly annoyed. He huffily walked past the wolf, bumping shoulders as he did so. The wolf, who had been laughing at the scene, stopped when Itsumaru's shoulder collided with his. "HEY DOG!!!' he yelled.

Itsumaru turned his head to the wolf. He quickly jumped away when the wolf's claws came crashing down over him, "I was serious about this being my turf. Perhaps you didn't understand. You try to walk past it and I'll see to it that you die" he crossed his arms to emphasis his point, "Got that flea…"

Before his sentence was finished, Itsumaru's own claws found it's way towards the wolf, barely missing. This continued for a while. The two canine's claws would continuously clash towards each other, but none were able to make a successful mark.

Their attacks were on temporary hold as the two stared at each other from opposite sides of the river, both slightly panting. "GO GET HIM M'LORD!!!" Myoga called.

Itsumaru looked at his shoulder to see that the flea was no longer there. He then looked to a slightly far off tree. He rolled his eyes, "_coward"_

"Not bad…" the wolf panted with a smug smirk, "I thought it would have been easier to kill you"

Itsumaru mirrored the same smile, "I could say the same thing"

"I don't need a dirty dog's complement" he shrugged arrogantly, "I'm just saying that I'm going to actually have to try"

"That's preciously what I meant"

Again the two demon's collided, and again their attacks were equally matched. Itsumaru ducked as the wolf's claws slashed overhead, and responded by landing a punch across the wolf's face.

The wolf slightly flew back, but made a graceful landing. He rubbed the blood from his lips, and charged his opponent. Both of their fists landed into each other, followed by the other. They pushed off, and repeated in their fight.

"IT'S OVER FOR YOU DOG!!!" the wolf yelled as he brought his claws towards Itsumaru. Before the wolf's claws came crashing down, a shot of white landed in between the two.

The two easily jumped out of the way. Itsumaru looked at the floor to see the strange debris, "Spider web?"

The wolf knelt down at the webs to see a light green smoke escape, "Well what the hell kind of spider webs are these?!"

Itsumaru looked into the trees with a serious expression, "There's many of them. His eyes shifted towards the wolf behind him, "Do you smell them?"

The wolf sent Itsumaru an untrusting glare, before sniffing the area, "Barely, they kind of blend in with the forest…the damn water doesn't help"

Itsumaru nodded, "Myoga…" he called. After a brief second of silence, Itsumaru cleared his throat, "Myoga…."

The wolf started to laugh, "Looks like your little friend deserted ya"

Itsumaru rolled his eyes again. He wasn't all that surprised. He knew that Myoga would up and leave him soon enough.

While the wolf was in mid-laugh, another shot of spider web was shot towards him. He quickly jumped out of the way, landing next to Itsumaru. The dog smirked at the shocked expression the wolf carried, "What? You scared of spiders?"

He glared at the dog, "Not likely…they just took me by surprise. What the hell do they want?"

"They're surrounding us" he spoke calmly, "Being spiders, they most likely intend to eat us"

"Oh that's it?" he shot sarcastically, "Well isn't that a relief"

Itsumaru caught the sarcasm, "Getting worked up won't serve any purpose. It's wise to stay calm in this situation. Doing so will prevent…" he stopped when he noticed the wolf was no longer by his side, but instead running in the trees in search for the spiders. Itsumaru finished his sentence in a sigh, "…will prevent rash actions"

He wasn't sure why, but he followed after the wolf. When Itsumaru caught up with him he saw that he was already in a confrontation. Shots of spider webs fell towards the wolf, but he was successfully dodging the attacks and succeeded in killing a few of the culprits.

The culprits were very large black spiders, about the size of a large mortal dog. When Itsumaru came into view, he was suddenly being attacked as well. He joined the wolf as the two dodged and killed the demons. The two continued their attacks for a while with no success. Itsumaru knew that there were many spiders, but the amount seemed endless.

"How many of these things are there?" the wolf yelled to his current and temporary ally. Itsumaru sliced through a group of three spiders, "I don't know, but they keep coming"

The wolf looked up into the trees to see that there were indeed more spiders finding their way towards the battle. "What the hell!?" the wolf yelled, cutting a spider in half.

"What's with the green gas?" the wolf asked. If anything the bastard dog looked somewhat intelligent. Itsumaru cut another spider in half, and dodged a blast of webs, "It looks like poison"

"I know that. I mean what does it do?"

"Not sure" he smirked, "Why don't you find out for the two of us"

The wolf smirked back, "Heh, keep dreaming dog"

After their continuous fight, the spiders started to leave. The wolf smiled while he fisted his hand, "HA! That's what I thought. You ugly bastards better run!"

Itsumaru refrained from cheering. Something didn't seem right. Why would they all of a sudden retreat? Itsumaru's eyes slanted down angrily. The wolf seemed to have noticed this, and stopped his jeering. "What?" he asked angrily. He knew something wasn't right from the dog's expression.

"Look closer"

Upon further inspection, the wolf noticed that the spiders weren't leaving, but instead were piling on top of each other. "What are they doing now?"

Itsumaru didn't answer. He didn't know, but he noticed that the pile of spiders was getting larger and larger. The large mound eventually passed the trees in height, and began to transform.

Both the canines fell into a defensive stance as they looked at the black heap. After a small moment, the large black mountain turned into a large spider. It's piercing red eyes found it's way towards it's next victims.

Before a sarcastic comment could be made a much larger blast of spider webs fell towards the wolf. He quickly made a shot away, but a blast of spider web hit his leg.

He jumped unto a tree branch. The webs tightly wrapped around his leg. He began to tear away at the webs, but as he tore it off it began to rapidly grow back, "DAMN IT!!! He yelled in aggravation, "IT WON'T COME OFF!!!"

He jumped away as another wave was sent his way. He continued to jump from tree to tree as the continuous wave of spider webs chased him. During the commotion Itsumaru ran towards the large spider. He landed a his claws into it's side. A few small spiders fell out dead, but the injury quickly healed with more spiders. "_I really need to get a weapon"_

Itsumaru turned around when the wolf let out a yell of aggravation. He was hit again by a blast of spider webs on his other leg. The wolf fell to the floor. He looked up as another blast of spider web came towards him, but before impact was made Itsumaru stood in front of the wolf. The blast hit the dog's forearm and side, and they were now covered with the thick spider web. He lifted the wolf with his other arm, "Are you okay?"

The wolf nodded, "Yeah…remember that poison?" he smirked slightly sluggishly, "Well I think I know what it does now"

Itsumaru noticed that the wolf no longer had control over his leg that was first struck with the spider webs. It was at this time that Itsumaru felt a strange numbness fall over his arm. He nodded at the wolf and quickly began to move the both of them out of the spiders line of fire.

He ran ideas through his head. He could leave, but he was still surrounded by the spiders. No, that was dishonorable. He would have to stick this out. The wolf he was carrying, he was starting to loose consciousness…would he soon have the same fate? Was this poison deadly?

"Dog…" the wolf began, "Place me down…"

Itsumaru looked at the almost limp wolf. The wolf continued, "I'll finish this bastard off…"

"How do you intend to do this?" he spoke in all seriousness, "You are not able to move"

"I can handle it…" he smirked and pushed off of the dog. After nearly falling he steadied himself, and withdrew his pike. "I'm not going out without a fight…"

"That is foolish…" Itsumaru shot, "blindly charging into battle like this. All you're going to do is get yourself killed"

"Go and run away with your flea, dog" he shot from behind his shoulder to Itsumaru, "Us wolf demons have honor"

With all of his might, the wolf charged the spider. He dodged a good amount of the webs and found his way towards the spider's front. Itsumaru watched as the wolf leaped in the air, landing his weapon into the spiders head.

"Idiot…: Itsumaru mumbled. He moved to follow after the wolf. He stopped when he felt that half of his body become numb and his strength started to deplete.

The wolf's attack caused the spider to fall to the floor, but after a few seconds it regenerated, just as Itsumaru suspected. Itsumaru tried to move his body towards the scene, when he noticed his vision get hazy. It didn't matter though, he was going to finish the fight…

The wolf continued to try to fight, but blasts of spider webs continued to hit him. Itsumaru saw that the wolf continued to try to fight, but after the twentieth or so hit from the spider web the wolf didn't move from the floor.

The spider turned his attention toward the remaining dog. Unfortunately for Itsumaru, when he was hit with the spider's web it was a much larger blast than the wolf received. That being said, the poison was working at a much faster pace.

He dodged a few blasts of the spider webs, and landed a few slashes onto the giant spider. He knew that it was all in vain however. The web's poison was already taking effect, and he was powerless to kill the large spider. Even if he transformed all he could manage was stalling or escaping, and he was not a coward. Another blast hit him in the chest. He fell to his knees, growling at the large beast. Through it all he wasn't scared. He had a hunch, and his hunches tended to be right.

Another blast of webs hit him. He looked to his side at the fallen wolf. His eyes slanted down in anger. It really was that stupid wolf's fault. His vision was starting to black out. He was hit again and he fell to his knees…he blacked out

____________________________________________

**I was really getting into this chapter. I promise I'll put the next chapter up soon. I just have to work on my other stories. Those of you who read them now I have four other stories I'm working on. Anyways I'm not going to make any stories until I finish the ones I'm writing.**

**So I hope you guys like this chapter, and PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Thanks and much love,**

**Merky15**


	4. Spider Webs

**Spider Webs**

Something cold hit Itsumaru's face. It was small, "_Water?…"_

He tried to open his eyes, and blinked them into focus. He looked around and noticed that he was in a dark cave. He could tell by the light that the sun would set soon. Another drip of water fell on his face. He tried to move his hand, but noticed that it was in vain. In fact all he could move was his head.

"About time you woke up, dog"

Itsumaru looked to his side to see the familiar wolf. He was lying on a large spider web, by Itsumaru's side. He was firmly attached, and Itsumaru knew that he was in the same perdicament as well. The wolf continued, "You've been passed out for hours" he spoke with a superior tone.

"It makes sense" Itsumaru shrugged, "You passed out long before I did" he easily matched the wolf's attitude.

"Don't get smug. I was hit with that damn poison before you were"

"And what does that tell you?"

He angrily looked to the side, "I think I liked you better when you were unconscious"

There was silence for a few moments, "So…" the wolf started, "They didn't kill us?…"

Itsumaru shook his head, "I didn't suspect that they would. There was such a large mass of these insects working together…"

The wolf blinked, "…Yeah…and?"

He stopped himself from rolling his eyes at the wolf's ignorance, "Usually spiders don't work together. They are solitary. That being said you'd think that if they wanted us dead, the spiders would quickly try to kill us in order to eat us before the others took the kill away"

"Yeah? But what does this have to do with anything?"

"It means" he sighed, "That there must have been someone controlling the spiders. They were trying to preserve us to bring us to their nest"

"But spiders are solitary…right?"

"Yeah, unless they are with a mate…or there is a demon that has the power to control the spiders…"

"Notice?" the wolf motioned his head around the room, "Most of this cave is filled with webs and spider eggs"

"Yeah, I did. I wonder why it's so empty"

"So…?"

Itsumaru turned to look at the wolf, "So what?"

"So, do you have a plan to get out? I've been trying and can't think of nothing"

"I'm not sure…" he had been pondering this the entire time. Another moment of silence was there.

"You know this is all your damn fault, right?!" the wolf shot.

Itsumaru didn't have time to get distracted. He was trying to think of a plan. He succeeded in stifling his growls, and continued to think of a solution. The wolf pressed on, "You barge in and try to walk through my territory. If you just turned around this wouldn't have happened you arrogant prick"

"How the hell is this my fault you incompetent idiot?!" so he broke his concentration, "If you'd just let me pass through…"

"Oh shut up stupid dog! Just figure out a way out of this mess you got us in"

"_Ungrateful fool" _he thought to himself. He was starting to think that he should just leave that idiot wolf where he was. No, he couldn't bring himself to do it even though he had every right to.

More silence filled the cave air. The wolf spoke again, "You know. I'm starting to think that that flea of yours was pretty smart"

"What?" Itsumaru teased, "You wished you turned tail and ran off with that coward?"

The wolf gave a sharp laugh in response, "No, I already told you I wasn't a coward. Perhaps it would have been in your best interest to have, as you said, turned tail…"

Itsumaru laughed back, "What? You think that I'm a coward?"

The wolf shook his head, "Nah. A bit of a weakling, but…"

"Weak?" he smiled. He was starting to understand how this wolf operated, "This coming from the wolf who got shot down in both legs"

The wolf sent a scowl the dog's way. After a few minutes the two started to break out into a laugh. The whole situation was funny in a way. They started off trying to kill each other and now they were stuck just a few feet away from the other.

Itsumaru stopped his laughter when a familiar scent filled the air. The wolf looked at his expression, "What is it?"

Itsumaru gave a small twitch with his brow. His eyes fell down to notice the familiar flea. He had just finished sucking on his master's neck, "Good to see you well M'Lord"

"Myoga" Itsumaru spoke in an almost growl, "You turned coward on me and now you feed on me?"

Myoga shook his head anxiously, "Of course not!!! I would never abandon you. I just needed to find a way to…save you…Once I saw the spiders overcame you I followed you here…"

The wolf yelled from the other side of the web, "DAMN GOOD THAT DID!!!"

Itsumaru sent the wolf a comforting nod. The wolf must have understood it. He fell silent after a small snort. Itsumaru looked back to the flea at his side, "You must have news Myoga"

The flea nodded, "Indeed I do. You see you lack the strength to move because of the spider's poison. It just so happens that I can remove the poison from you M'Lord should you…permit me…"

Itsumaru sighed. He knew what Myoga meant…it was degrading, but he was running out of options at this point, "Very well Myoga"

A large smile fell on the flea, "As you wish Master"

Myoga pushed his face into the dog demon's neck. He let the blood rush in, and yes…it was just as amazing as he had hoped. It had been such a long time since he had eaten dog blood and his was exceptionally delicious.

Itsumaru felt the blood rush from his neck, and he felt the growth of the flea on his shoulder. More importantly, Itsumaru felt his strength returning.

The wolf looked ahead he knew something would come soon. After a few minutes went by, any light in the cave started to leave as the sun set. A short while after, the sound of footsteps could be heard. "There's another spider heading this way" the wolf tightened his fists.

Itsumaru stared at the cave's pathway, and Myoga pulled his slightly more enlarged head off of his master's neck. Itsumaru could smell the spider getting closer. He turned back to Myoga, "Keep going Myoga"

Myoga nodded after a gulp and continued to suck out his master's blood…and poison. The two canines stared ahead at the sound of footsteps. A large demonic aura could be felt. Something came into view. The wolf sighed in relief at the sight of the woman. He turned to Itsumaru, "Look" he smiled, "It's just some woman"

The woman was noticeably attractive. She had long straight black hair and piercing red eyes. She wore a black and red kimono that showed her entire left leg. A red hour glass mark was seen on her forehead. "So" she smiled at the two, "You are the two who were found trespassing on my territory?"

Itsumaru sent a quick glare towards his captured friend, "Her territory?"

The wolf cleared his throat, "That's not the issue here"

The woman continued with a sensuous way about her, "You boys must be new around these parts. This entire forest is under my control, Mistress Kayaki"

"Is that so?" Itsumaru asked. He was getting annoyed with everyone saying this _unclaimed_ territory was under their control. She nodded, crossing her arms, "That is correct dog. Unfortunately for you, trespassing is unforgivable"

It was at this time that the wolf noticed his weapon on Kayaki's hip, "Yo, wench!" he called. She sent him a death glare, and Itsumaru sighed at his friend's idiocy. He really was only making the situation worse.

The wolf continued, "…Give me back my pike and cut us free"

"Wench?" she repeated with gritted teeth, "I don't think you realize the position you are in wolf"

She outstretched her arm, and at this motion the black spiders from before came rushing in. One landed on her shoulder and she began to stroke it lovingly. "Your fate is in my hands. Oh, and like most spiders I have the bad habit of playing with my food"

She started to chuckle to herself. As she did so, two small spider eyes appeared on her forehead and two large fangs popped out of her mouth. She climbed the web towards the wolf.

He pushed his head away in disgust, and tried in a failed attempt to move. The spider smiled, "I'll enjoy sucking the life out of you first" she rubbed his head with her hand, a twisted smile on her face.

"Kayaki!" Itsumaru yelled angrily. She turned to the dog, "Do not worry my beloved. You'll be next…or perhaps I should let my children have there way with you?"

She looked down to the large black spiders. They seemed to have understood her and started jumping and squirming in anticipation.

Kayaki leaned her fangs towards the wolf's neck, but before they sank the sound of screeching could be heard. Kayaki turned around to see that Itsumaru was standing over three dead black spiders. "You.." Kayaki growled, "You overcame my poison"

"I did" Itsumaru began, "And I will give you one last chance to surrender and leave with your life"

"What?" She spat, "You think that since you have gained your strength back you have the power to defeat me?"

"Yes" the dog spoke calmly, "That is what I had in mind"

"Fool" she extended her hand and shots of spider web were sent flying Itsumaru's way. He easily jumped out of the way and let his claws fall towards her. She let out a large screech and fell to the floor.

Itsumaru walked over to the pinned wolf. The wolf smirked, "Not bad dog"

"Yes" Itsumaru smiled while slashing through the webs, "I thought so"

The wolf fell off the web. He tried to balance himself, but found that it took strength to do so. The poison was still in his body. The wolf began to walk towards the dead spider's corpse. He saw his pike, "Stupid wench" he mocked. He lifted the weapon, but as he did so a blast of spider web came from Kayaki.

The wolf jumped away before he was shot, "She's still alive?"

Before Itsumaru could answer Kayaki's laugh broke out, "What do you think you won?"

Kayaki slowly rose from the floor and a demonic aura surrounded her. Itsumaru growled at this. He knew what was going to happen.

Myoga immediately jumped back to his master's shoulder, slightly bigger than before from his recent meal. "M'Lord, I believe that Mistress Kayaki is going to transform into her true form"

Itsumaru nodded in agreement. The wolf's fist tightened. He was barely able to move and he didn't wish to have to rely on the dog at his side.

The cave began to rumble as Kayaki's aura increased. Large arms appeared from her back and her fangs increased.

"Quickly M'Lord!!!" Myoga began, "We need to leave the cave before it collapses!!!"

Itsumaru began to head towards the exit of the cave. He looked to his side to see that the wolf was keeping up. He could tell that he was in pain doing so, but said nothing.

When everyone was safely outside, Kayaki stood over the remains of the cave. She was now fully transformed into a very large black widow. Much larger than the black spiders they had fought previously, "What's wrong fools?" she laughed, "Do you now realized that your attempts of victory are futile?"

Itsumaru stepped forward, "The only thing you had going for you was the poison of your web. Now that that is gone there is nothing holding me back"

"Is that supposed to be a threat?"

Balls of web shot out of her abdomen as she laughed. The wolf blinked in disgust, "What the hells that?"

Myoga replied from the wolf's shoulder, "She's made a nest!!!"

"Wait…" the wolf blinked and pointed a finger at the flea, "What the hell are you doing on my shoulder?"

"Never mind that!!! You need to destroy the nest before it hatches!!!"

He nodded, "Fine!" he pulled out his pike, "I can handle it"

The wolf walked towards the nest, which was an effort, and brought down his blade into the nest. He smiled when the nest collapsed, "There"

The wolf's smile left his face when he noticed that the spider had been pushing out many more nests. "You've got to be kidding me" he sighed. Myoga jumped up and down more furiously, "Hurry!!!"

"Right" he pushed himself towards a nearby nest and again brought down his pike. When it collapsed he pushed himself towards the others.

Itsumaru glared at the large Kayaki. She shot a blast of spider web his way, and he quickly moved out of the way. She wasn't the same as the other large spider he fought. She wasn't composed of smaller spiders. One slash and she would stay dead.

The wolf pulled out his pike form a spider nest in time to see some of the nests begin to hatch, "Crap! There's too many of them!" he looked down at Myoga, "What now?"

Myoga saluted the wolf, "Now, I wish you luck. So long" he quickly jumped from the wolf's shoulders and away.

"Hey!!!" the wolf yelled in protest. He sighed when Myoga was out of sight, "little parasite" he growled while proceeding to slice open the small black spiders.

Kayaki sent another blast of spider webs at Itsumaru. He easily sidestepped her again. Yes, he had a plan now. Itsumaru's eyes began to glow a deep red and his fangs began to grow.

The wolf stopped his killings as a strange chill ran down his back, "What the…?"

Itsumaru was engulfed in a bright light and flew up into the sky. After a second the light came crashing down. When the light cleared it revealed a very large white snarling dog. He easily towered the spider in size.

The spider scurried back a few steps at the drooling ferocity that was being displayed. Itsumaru gave a few barks, and the spider back up again in fear. Before Kayaki could make her escape, Itsumaru pounced. He easily let his jaws fall against the spiders head. After a gush of blood and a screech, the spider laid motionless. Kayaki's head rolled to the ground. The black spiders that she controlled fell over dead.

Itsumaru allowed the light to absorb him again, and he was now in his more humane looking form. "That was an ordeal" he smirked, "Now; I believe that I'm behind schedule"

_____________________________________

**I'm really getting into this story. I know it's kind of a cliff hanger…again, but I'll put the next chapter up soon. Please review. I kind of want this story to get reviews in the 100's. **

**If everyone sends me reviews after every chapter I'm hoping it can be done. BUT YOU NEED TO REVIEW!!!**

**Thanks to those who always do,**

**Much love,**

**Merky15**


	5. A Dog and A Wolf

**A Wolf and A Dog**

"OWWW!!!" the wolf yelled in a protest. "Calm down" Myoga pulled his head out of the wolf's neck for a moment, "It is the only way to get rid of the poison"

"Yeah, but you're enjoying this a little too much, don't you think?" he growled.

Myoga innocently placed his hands to his chest, "Don't be ridiculous. I am doing you a service"

"Yeah, yeah, just don't take any more than needed flea"

"I may be a flea, but even I have dignity" he added before letting his head fall back into his neck.

Itsumaru smirked at the situation ahead of him. They had moved back to the forest near the same boulder they had began at. Itsumaru was currently leaning against the boulder in a relaxed position. He was getting pressed for time, but he was enjoying the scene ahead of him.

The wolf noticed this, "What's so humorous dog?"

"Well, if you must know, you are"

"Me? What exactly about me do you find funny?" he gave Itsumaru a distrusting scowl. Itsumaru smirk increased, "Well" he tried not to burst out laughing, "I was just admiring your so called…territory"

The wolf tried to maintain his scowl, but he couldn't help but smile, "Well in all honesty, I can't really claim it as belonging to me"

"Really?" Itsumaru added sarcastically, "I wouldn't have guessed"

"That self righteous way about you annoyed me" he shrugged, "I figured I should wipe it off of your face"

"Is that the case?" he asked as if analyzing the wolf's words, "Sounds to me like you were bored and needed a new stimulus to keep you preoccupied" he smiled pleased with his intellectual sentence. He remembered being told the same thing from the old Magnolia tree.

The wolf thought about it for a moment and smiled. He knew it was true, "Maybe" he shrugged, "But that whole spider crap was enough to preoccupy my mind"

Itsumaru gave a weak chuckle, "Agreed"

Myoga popped his head out of the wolf's neck and slowly fell to the floor, "And you fought excellently M'Lord" he sluggishly added. The wolf looked down at the squirrel sized flea, "How much of my blood did you take, glutton?"

"Only the…" he gave a small hiccup, "amount needed"

The wolf rubbed his neck, "Yeah right"

"So tell me…" Itsumaru started, "Why are you traveling alone? I thought wolves always stayed with their pack"

"They do for the most part, but I ain't your ordinary wolf"

"How so?"

"Putting it shortly…" he thought for a moment, "let's just say I get a tad restless when I'm in any one place for too long" the wolf's gaze fell towards the river. The moonlight was being reflected against it's surface.

"I see…" it was a story Itsumaru himself could relate too. The wolf continued, "Back east, where my tribe is, I'm considered the strongest member of the pack. I'm still rather young, but if I wanted to take over, it wouldn't be a problem"

"So why don't you? Isn't taking over a great honor?" the question struck Itsumaru in his gut. Wasn't he in the same situation back home? Shouldn't he feel honored to take over the tribe?

"Course it is" the wolf shrugged, "You see the wolf tribes order of succession is different than other tribes. Other tribes do it by blood, wolves don't. The strongest member of the tribe is always the leader. The leader now is strong, but he's getting old. Everyone believes that I should become the next leader. Even the old chief wants me to take over…"

"Yet you haven't?" Itsumaru nodded in understanding.

"Obviously not" he spoke with a sigh, "It's not my style. You don't understand the responsibility that goes along with becoming a leader. I took a brief break from the tribe. They all think that when I return I'll be ready to take over" he gave a weak chuckle, "Like hell I will…"

"Why not?" Itsumaru asked weakly. The wolf's situation was all too familiar to his own. He hoped that this wolf had the answers he hadn't found. Maybe this wolf could explain the question Itsumaru continued to pose to himself.

"Because, it's not my style"

"And what is your style" he asked a little too quickly.

The wolf seemed to pick up on the dog's tension. He gave him a curious look and continued, "I…" he thought for a second, "I like to have my freedom. I hate being obligated to old rules, old ways, and responsibility" he shrugged, "My style is the fact that I can get up and go any time I want. The fact that I can do whatever I please"

Itsumaru looked to his side in disappointment. No, those weren't the answers he sought. He never minded the responsibility that being a leader entailed. In fact, he always had some delight in protecting others. "Strange for a wolf to be so self centered"

"What was that!" he growled in annoyance.

Itsumaru realized how his last sentence sounded and smiled apologetically, "I didn't mean it as an insult. It's just that wolves are usually primarily concerned with the packs well being"

The wolf slowly let his guard back down, comfortable with the fact that Itsumaru didn't mean an insult, "Yeah well, it's like I said, I'm not your ordinary wolf. Don't get me wrong though, I'd die protecting my brethren"

Itsumaru nodded in understanding. He heard the deep breaths of Myoga and noted that the flea had been asleep for some time. The wolf continued, "So dog, what's your deal?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm new to the western territory, but you look a little too high and mighty to be traveling alone in the woods"

"Well, I'm not from around this territory. I came down from the north"

"Wait…your from the Northern Dog Demon clan? I would have pegged you for an Inudoku member"

Itsumaru's looked at the wolf with a smile, "You know of the Inudoku Clan?"

He nodded, "Yeah. They're some uptight dogs who think they're all might because they have the ability to use poison. They live around these parts so I assumed…"

"Of course" he smiled, "I remember who the Inudoku are. I've heard about them before"

"Why so interested?"

"I've been in search of them…"

"What for?"

"I need their poison in order to defeat a Numi-Watari demon"

"Numi-Watari…man eating water? Sounds fun" the wolf crossed his arms, "So when do we head out for the Inudoku clan?"

Itsumaru blinked, "You are coming?"

"Well why the hell shouldn't I? It's like you said, I need to find something to preoccupy my time"

Itsumaru nodded, "I know the feeling"

"So dog?" the wolf started, "What's your name? Unless you like me calling you dog"

"I'm Itsumaru of the Northern Dog Demon Tribe" he smiled, "And you? What is it that you go by"

The wolf smiled sarcastically, getting ready to intimidate Itsumaru's formality, "I am called Sotoe, of the Eastern Wolf Demon Tribe"

Itsumaru smiled at the wolf's humor. It had been a while since he had had a friend about his age. Not to say he didn't have friends back home. They were just different. Back home his friends were all at a lower class than he was, and they knew it. They would always act subservient, always calling him Lord Itsumaru.

Sotoe was different. He was a wolf demon, and wolf demons never used titles such as Lord or master. In the wolf demon tribe everyone was equal, and all worked for the benefit of the tribe. That being so, Sotoe would never address Itsumaru so formally nor would he treat him so formally. While the two had just met, they had already began getting along. Itsumaru's calm and caring nature meshed well with Sotoe's loud, insensitive, and sometimes oblivious one. More importantly the two saw each other as equals.

Sotoe broke the silence, "Besides, after seeing the trouble you get yourself into, you'd get yourself killed without me "

Itsumaru looked towards his new companion, "Is that so?" he smiled, "Because as I recall you were the only one who needed saving"

"Heh, you needed that flea's help, remember?"

"Yeah I remember, and I also remember that you did as well"

The two continued in their friendly banter. For the first time in his travels Itsumaru was starting to forget about his troubles at home. He let his mind fall on the fact that he needed to meet with the Inudoku tribe. Hopefully, Sotoe was right, and he would find himself more incidents to preoccupy his time.

________________________________

**Gotta say I love Sotoe. ****I think that the two canines are perfect for each other. They both just fit. Please send me your comments. Hopefully I can get this story's reviews to the 100's.**

**I think it's good anyways....................**

**Thanks to those you review, you're the best,**

**Much Love,**

**Merky15**


	6. Withholding Information

**Withholding Information**

"Damn, why the hell are we going the long way?"

Itsumaru found the wolf's attitude somewhat amusing. He was impulsive and his manner was somewhat new to him. No one else dared question him in such a way. Itsumaru smirked as they walked through yet another forest. "Do you have any patience, Sotoe?"

"What use is patience?" he shrugged, "If you want something you shouldn't have to wait for it"

"All _that_ will bring you is stress and agitation" Itsumaru look over his shoulder to the pouting wolf. The wolf scoffed and crossed his arms.

"It isn't his fault M'Lord" Myoga began from the Dog Lord's shoulder, "Wolf demons are all impulsive"

Itsumaru smirked, knowing full well Sotoe caught Myoga's words. Sure enough, Sotoe looked over, "What the hell's that suppose to mean!?"

Myoga dived deep inside Itsumaru's fur, "Nothing…just an observation…don't read into it…"

Sotoe rolled his eyes, "Whatever" he turned his attention to Itsumaru, "So, you promised…_a tree_…that you'd kill a Numi-Watari demon, and…_the tree…_told you to find poison from the Inudoku clan?"

Itsumaru nodded as if the story was the most normal thing in the world, "Yes"

Sotoe shot him a superior smirk, "and that's the story you're going to tell them?"

"Why? You do not think that they would be persuaded to give aid?"

Sotoe rolled his eyes, "Why the hell do you always have to talk all high and proper?"

Sotoe didn't give Itsumaru a chance to answer. He reached the dog's side and placed his arm around his neck, "Look you look like the sheltered type"

"Sheltered?" Itsumaru repeated somewhat disgusted. He pulled his shoulder away and gave the wolf a questioning look, "How is it that you conclude that I am sheltered?"

"Don't get touchy" Sotoe smiled, "You just don't seem to get how demons around here work. Especially the clans and tribes"

Itsumaru looked away, "Trust me, I am more aware than you seem to believe"

"You're not from around here"

"Neither are you"

"That's not what I'm going for. Look, all I'm saying is that there's a lot of politics behind this lot"

Myoga nodded in agreement, "He's right in his fears M'Lord"

Sotoe rolled his eyes at the flea's choice in words. Itsumaru looked at Myoga, "Are you saying that the clan will refuse to help me?"

Myoga nodded again, "It's just that the clans around here all look out for…their best interests"

Itsumaru took their words in to consideration. In the Northern lands his father would never be refused of anything. Such a small request, such as this, would be honored without any hesitation, but he wasn't in the northern lands now, was he? The only reason his father would be treated so highly was because his father's name struck fear in any that opposed him. His father's threat didn't reach this far out. Myoga and Sotoe were right. The Inudoku would probably want something in return for their poison. If he mentioned the Northern territory they would want something of him, but if he didn't he might not even be seen.

"We are here M'Lord" Myoga sighed out. Itsumaru looked at the large mountain ahead of him, "On the top of the mountain…"

Myoga continued, "Correct Master. On top is the lair of the Inudoku tribe"

Sotoe stopped at Itsumaru's side, "They don't got much territory, but their name is well known"

"They know we're here" Itsumaru's eyes slanted down as he looked up. Myoga looked at his master, "How can you be so sure?"

"They are dog demons, yes?"

Sotoe nodded, "You are right. The fact that they have not met us down here proves that they don't consider us to be a threat, or they don't know or motives" he turned to Itsumaru, "For all they know we could be passerby's. Their territory is on the top of the damn mountain after all"

"Are you sure you wish to continue M'Lord" Myoga began, "After all I too have heard stories of the Inudoku tribe. There is a reason that the surrounding forest is empty. Few dare travel so close to the Inudoku clan…"

Itsumaru smiled, "Calm yourself Myoga"

Sotoe smiled at the calm his friend displayed, "Not scared?"

"Why, are you?"

"Why should I be scared? I'm not the one who's asking them for a favor, am I?"

"If you are trying to scare me it won't work"

Sotoe shook his head, "We'll see" he began to head towards the path the mountain displayed. Itsumaru shook his head with a smile. He wouldn't have a problem dealing with the Inudoku, right?

Itsumaru traveled in front, and Sotoe followed behind. The path to the mansion was a long one. Itsumaru stayed quiet and concentrated on what would be the best way to deal with the situation at hand. What bothered him the most was the fact that they hadn't sent anyone to deal with them yet. Did they think that they were not worth their time, or were they curious to see their motives?

Myoga spoke after an hour or so, "The top will be in view soon M'Lord"

"I see…"

The thought of the Inudoku was a tad strange to him. His tribe was different, in that there power was shown through their massive amount of territory. The fact that the Inudoku could have such a fearsome reputation despite only claiming a single mountain was impressive.

He continued up the mountain when the view of a very large palace was seen up above. "Damn…" Sotoe worded out, "It's huge…"

Itsumaru nodded, "Yeah…"

They arrived at the front of very large stairs that traveled up towards the huge palace. Guards were stationed all along the stairs. Itsumaru stopped as he looked at the scene. A type of fog surrounded the castle, most likely because they were so high up. Sotoe looked at the large estate, "So…why haven't the guards attacked us yet? It's like they're statues or something…"

Itsumaru stared at the scene, and successfully hid his uneasiness, "It means that the Lord already knows of our arrival and has ordered the guards not to attack us"

Itsumaru pushed onward. Sotoe nodded at his words, as if he agreed with them, and followed after him.

As they headed up the stairs Itsumaru couldn't help but feel the sophistic nature that this clan must have had. He was all too familiar with the ways of the court. He knew how to act when arriving at another lord's territory and the respect it entailed. Sotoe on the other hand, he wasn't so sure about. Sotoe was a wolf demon, and wolves weren't raised in the same way. Myoga wasn't completely wrong when he made the assumption that all wolves were impulsive. Itsumaru turned to the wolf behind him, "Sotoe…perhaps it would be best if I was to speak…"

"You?" Sotoe spat out with a smile, "You wouldn't know what to say"

"I have more experience with…this type…"

"What?" he mocked, "Aristocracy? Maybe, but you don't know how to talk from one lord to another…"

"What makes you think you can?" he asked. He figured Sotoe hadn't guessed his connection to the Northern Dog Clan.

"I know their kind" he growled out at the thought of the so called "high" class. Itsumaru let out an aggravated sigh, "That being said, Please allow me to do the talking…alright?"

Sotoe crossed his arms in defeat, "Fine, only because this is your task and not mine. But don't think I'll take any of his crap"

"Agreed"

Myoga looked ahead. They would reach the entrance soon, and the demonic aura around the area was ridiculously high. When they reached the top of the stairs a guard came to their front. He carried with him a large spear and wore black armor like all the other guards, "What is your business here?"

"I've come in the request of an audience with your Lord" Itsumaru spoke.

"Then follow me" the guard turned around and the group followed. Sotoe didn't say anything, but he was slightly impressed with the way Itsumaru presented himself. Exactly who was he? He knew he was some high ranking demon from the Northern Dog Demon Clan, but then again he didn't know much about their hierarchy system.

The group followed the guard through the beautiful courtyard. Itsumaru stared at a strange type of thrown that was placed on the outside grounds. It was circular and beautifully engraved in gold. It rested on a long rectangular platform. He noted it and followed the guard to the inside of the palace.

The palace was as beautiful as it was large. It resembled and exceeded most of the castles Itsumaru had been in. He noted this and waited for the Lord to arrive when the guard had left them. Sotoe looked over to Itsumaru, "What's with all the excess? It's not like they need a freaking castle to be this huge. There's only a few number of the Inudoku anyways"

Itsumaru rolled his eyes, "Perhaps you should keep the volume down"

"What scared they're gonna hear me?" he teased.

"If I say yes will you be quiet?"

"Maybe" he smiled.

The door in front of them cracked open, and the two canine's attention quickly shifted in its direction. Standing in front of them was a very tall demon, and while he wore very elaborate and expensive clothing, you were still aware that he was a muscular man despite looking middle aged. He had long white hair that was held in a long braid. The demon had no bangs, and a purple tilted quarter moon was displayed on his forehead. Along his face, a deep red strip was present on each cheek. He carried with him a large white pelt that was thrown over his left shoulder and on top of his large armor.

This demon was obviously the Lord of the Inudoku. He look towards his visitors and carried a very serious expression, that looked borderline angry. Yes, it was safe to say that this was a very intimidating demon.

Sotoe stifled a laugh at his thoughts. Was Itsumaru seriously going to tell this demon that he needed help to save a tree? The thought was too amusing.

While the man in front of Itsumaru was indeed the type of man who demanded your attention, Itsumaru's eyes were dazedly locked elsewhere. Behind the Lord were two other demons. The first was a young man, a little older than Itsumaru. He carried the Lord's disposition to a lesser extent, and wore similar armor. His hair was long and an almost grey color of white, and his pelt fell over both of his shoulders, similar to Itsumaru's.

What was interesting about this demon was that one of his eyes was gold and the other was an emerald green. His bangs fell elegantly down to his cheeks on both sides. This demon carried with him a jagged purple stripe on each cheek and a very thin red crescent on his forehead.

While both demons appeared to be demons of high regard, these weren't the demons that captured Itsumaru's attention. It was the second demon behind the Lord that Itsumaru's eyes remained locked on. She was perhaps the most beautiful demon that Itsumaru had ever beheld.

She had a mysterious and mischievous look about her, and that was what he first noticed. She was easily around his age and had beautiful pure white hair that was held in two long and elegant ponytails. Her bangs were evenly cut along her forehead, and stopped in the middle to show a beautiful blue crescent moon. Along her face were the same single jagged stripes, hers being a deep magenta. She also wore elegant close, but her absents of armor made her look more vulnerable, feminine. What was also strange was the fact that she also carried with her a pelt, which she held similar to a shawl. His golden eyes locked onto her golden ones.

Itsumaru must have been gawking for awhile, because Sotoe sent a jab into his side. He snapped out of his daze, and the girl placed her sleeve over her mouth to hide her smile. The boy to her side noted this, and his cold disposition hardened.

Itsumaru quickly gave a small tilt of his head to the Lord, "Lord…" crap he didn't think to ask for his name, "…of the Inudoku Clan"

The Lord had a very deep and commanding voice, "Lord Kyoudai…" he announced, obviously noting that the young dog was unaware of his name, "You are a dog demon. From which clan?"

Dammit, had he really forgotten how to introduce himself? This had never happened to him before. He was always taught how to properly display himself, especially when meeting a new Lord. Why'd he get tripped up now? He shook it off and continued, "I am Itsumaru of the Northern Dog Demon Tribe"

Lord Kyoudai nodded, "You must be the Lord's son, yes?"

Itsumaru nodded, "I am his first born"

Sotoe sent his new friend a shocked look. Itsumaru was the next lord of the Northern Dog Demon Clan? He made a small grumble to himself, but said nothing as he had promised.

Lord Kyoudai nodded, "Tell me young Lord Itsumaru, was it your father you had sent you here?"

"No, Lord Kyoudai. I have come here of my own accord"

The lord pondered this for a brief moment. He stared at Itsumaru and called a name, "Roiyaru?"

The demon boy behind him stepped forward, "Father…?" he had an inquisitive voice, and his eyes hadn't left Itsumaru's. His father continued, "Take Young Lord Itsumaru to one of the rooms" he looked back to Itsumaru, "You are not in a hurry?"

Itsumaru shook his head, "No, Lord Kyoudai"

"Then you will accompany me to dinner and we shall discuss our business then"

He nodded, "Thank you for your hospitality"

Kyoudai turned to leave the way he had came. Itsumaru looked back to the girl he had just seen. She sent the young lord another mischievous smirk and Itsumaru sent her what he hopped was a smile, but whatever face he really made resulted with her raising her sleeve to hide her smile again. The lord's voice was heard in the distance, "Come Kazizaki…"

She quickly followed after the Lord and Itsumaru watched her off, but his vision was blocked as someone stepped in front of him. It was Roiyaru, the girl's brother. "Itsumaru…" he spoke. Itsumaru noticed the lack of title and answered, "Roiyaru…"

Roiyaru's glare softened as he turned, "Follow me…"

_______________________________________

"Why the hell didn't they make a servant take us to out room? That dog was sending us dirty looks the entire time…"

The three were currently in a large room that Roiyaru had left them. It was as beautiful as the other rooms and had spots to sit comfortably.

Myoga looked at Sotoe to answer his question, "The Inudoku are few in members. Those outside guards weren't dog demons of any sort, and were just servants to the tribe. That being said the Inudoku probably don't allow others inside their home"

Sotoe nodded, "I can understand I guess. It's a canine thing" he shook his head annoyed, "What kind of stupid name is, Roiyaru anyway?"

Itsumaru spoke while leaning against the wall and staring out the provided window, "It means, he who is loyal"

"Speaking of loyalty…" Sotoe began, "Why the hell didn't you tell me you were the next lord of the Northern Dog Demon Clan?"

"It hadn't come up…" he sighed up.

"You had more than enough time to let it!"

"Why would it matter?" his voice sounded far off.

Sotoe gave a pout, obviously Itsumaru wasn't feeding into this, "It would have been something worth knowing. Keep information from me again, and you'll pay for it, understand?"

Itsumaru gave a small grunt to show that he acknowledged his comment, but didn't care enough to acknowledge the threat. He didn't have time to deal with Sotoe's games right now.

Sotoe seemed to pick this up and thought of a way to different way to retrieve revenge. He spoke in as innocent a voice as possible, "It's not all that dog's fault I suppose. Maybe that Roiyaru wouldn't have been so pissy if someone hadn't been smitten with his sister…"

Itsumaru immediately turned away from his blank staring, "What are you saying? I did no such thing"

Hook, line, and sinker. Sotoe turned his attention to Itsumaru, "Is that so? Your mouth was practically open and drooling. Not to mention you were falling all over yourself. What did you say?" he began to mock Itsumaru, "You must be Lord…of the Inudoku Tribe"

Myoga nodded while on Sotoe's shoulder, "The Lord's daughter was very beautiful. I wonder how her blood would taste…"

"All I did was acknowledge her" Itsumaru cut in, "I was by no means, smitten with her…"

"Sure" Sotoe shrugged, "All I'm saying is that there's more important things to worry about. How are you going to talk to Kyoudai? He doesn't seem like the kind hearted type?"

Glad for the change of subject, Itsumaru spoke, "I was already thinking about this. He will most likely ask me of something in exchange, or perhaps he will do it as a favor for my father. Whatever it is I'll be ready to except"

"Works for me" Sotoe leaned against the wall with his hands behind his head. Myoga looked to his lord frantically, "Wait M'Lord. You shouldn't be so rash. Who knows what the lord will ask of you"

"It doesn't matter at this moment, Myoga" he looked back out the window.

"She was giving you the eye…" Sotoe smirked. Itsumaru was going to pay for withholding information.

Itsumaru didn't need a mirror to know he was blushing at Sotoe's comment, "Wh-what?" he chocked out.

"I said that, that girl was giving you the eye. You know…" Sotoe grinned, "…she wanted you"

"Come off it!" Itsumaru tried to yell in as much of a hushed voice he could manage, "I don't want to hear anymore about it!"

Sotoe smirked at the red over the "young Lord's" nose. Itsumaru continued, "Besides, what would a wolf demon know about it?"

Sotoe knew what he meant. Wolves mated for life. "I may be a wolf demon, but I know when a girl's giving someone that look. Being as attractive as I am, I am given that look quite frequently"

"So why is such an eligible bachelor still single?" Itsumaru mocked, in the hopes of catching him on the rebound, but to no avail. Sotoe remained smiling, "Wolves mate for life and I ain't ready to settle down. Besides, I don't have time to be getting serious with a girl. I have other priorities I have to deal with. Hell, I don't think that whole ceremony deal is for me anyways"

"Is that so?" Itsumaru asked uninterested.

Myoga smiled, "Luckily for me, I'm not a wolf demon"

Sotoe smiled at the smirking flea, "Why you little parasite. You got yourself a few?"

"I don't wish to brag, but I've been around the block a few times"

"Really?" Sotoe gave a mischievous smirk, "If you were Itsumaru would you give that young girl a go?"

Myoga gave a small chuckle, "Is a flea a parasite?"

Sotoe laughed at the flea's comment partially because coming from the flea it was funny, and partially because of the awkward, embarrassed, disgusted, and please kill me now face that Itsumaru had on.

The wolf slowly stepped next to Itsumaru, who was trying as best he could to contain his anger and hide his humiliation. "So…" Sotoe began when Itsumaru looked his way, "You gonna get some?"

Itsumaru sent a glare at the wolf and gave him a hard shove. Sotoe was sent through the wall and into another room. Itsumaru was still slightly red and held his fists to his side, "I said I have heard enough of that!!!"

"Lord Itsumaru?…" a voice called from the doorway

Itsumaru slowly turned to the direction the voice was coming from. Standing in the doorway was Kazizaki. "La-Lady Kazizaki?" Itsumaru chocked out.

She had her head tilted in a curious way at the scene ahead of her, and then to the large hole in the wall. She then turned her eyes towards Itsumaru.

He was, for perhaps the first time in his life, completely and utterly embarrassed. He was a Lord, and this sort of thing was unheard of. He must have been blushing and he cursed his body for not maintaining composure. Itsumaru tried his best to keep a straight face and look as calm as possible, and Itsumaru tried his best not turn around and kill the laughing wolf in the other room.

______________________________________

**One, I love this chapter and I can't wait to work on the next. Thanks Moo-moo of Doom for letting me borrow the name Kazizaki. For those who don't know who I'm referring to, read Moo-Moo's story Twist of Fate. It's a great fanfic.**

**Two, I'm not getting any reviews. This bums me out because I'm really enjoying this story. If you do read it then please send me a review. Seriously, I've gotten barely any and I think that this story is better than that. Please just send me a small review, so I know if I should keep going or if the story's crap.**

**Thanks and much love,**

**Merky15**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	7. The Favor and the Victor

**The Favor and the Victor**

Itsumaru looked from Kazizaki, who eyed him suspiciously, towards the large hole in her estate, and back again. "I am terribly sorry Lady Kazizaki"

"Our palace was made with very thick, very powerful, and very expensive material…" her words faded.

Itsumaru's gaze angrily shot back at the still laughing wolf, and gently back to Kazizaki, "Again, I am…"

"That is quite impressive" she smirked, "So much damage with so little effort…"

Sotoe's head came into view. He was hoping that Itsumaru would get slapped upside the head. Sadly, this wasn't the case. Kazizaki turned away, "My father requests your presence Lord Itsumaru"

She left the room and the others followed behind. Itsumaru looked down in thought. How much did Kazizaki hear? He looked up, "Lady Kazizaki…"

"Do not worry yourself. It is not as if this is the first time this incident has happened"

Sotoe nudged the dog trying not break out laughing. He still found humor in the previous scene, "Yeah, don't worry" he practically giggled.

Itsumaru sent a cold glare the wolf's way. Sotoe ignored it and looked ahead, "So, Kazizaki?" he tested out the name, …"What's gonna happen now?"

"Happen?" she repeated as if it was obvious, "Did you not hear wolf? My father has requested your company at dinner"

"Well I knew that" he mumbled. He actually was hoping that she would leak out information, but she wasn't as oblivious as she appeared.

Kazizaki stopped when she arrived in front of a large door. She gently slid it open to show Roiyaru alone at a finely set table. Sotoe looked around for the lord, but he was no where to be seen. "Where the hells the Lord? Why isn't he here?"

Myoga answered from his shoulders, "It's custom for the Lord to appear on his own will"

"So, he's gonna make us wait here? That son of a…"

Before his sentence was finished, Itsumaru landed a firm elbow in Sotoe's side. "Hey!" he grumbled in annoyance. Itsumaru looked to the lone dog at the table. He tilted his head in acknowledgement, "Roiyaru…"

"Have a seat Itsumaru…" he answered

Kazizaki almost glided to her seat, across from her brother. Kazizaki gently sent her eyes towards the seat Itsumaru was expected to take. Directly across from the lord on the other side of the table, was where he was to sit. The fact that the Lord allowed him to sit at the end of the table showed that he held respect for him. Obviously, Sotoe missed this subtle compliment, and Itsumaru wasn't all that surprised.

The table was large, and for some reason Itsumaru wished for a smaller one. The room was quiet, and although they were suppose to be there for dinner no food was found. He noticed that Kazizaki continued to send him glances and Sotoe's words, much to his disdain, entered his mind. He heard Sotoe's voice saying, "_She's giving you the eye…You know, she wants you…"_

He shook the thoughts away and mentally cursed the wolf at his side. Again he must have lost some composure and made a strange face, because the Lord's daughter covered her smile again with her sleeve.

The sound of Sotoe's foot leg tapping could be heard. The act was small, but rude, which Sotoe most likely had no idea of or didn't care about. It showed impatience, which showed that you were angry with the Lord's actions. It might sound unimportant, but such a small thing was known to cause wars. Itsumaru knew that speaking to him, would only cause a scene. He hoped that it went unnoticed by Roiyaru, who was most likely sent early to evaluate the wolf and himself.

"Why are you here?" Roiyaru spoke in his slightly cold voice. As soon as he did Sotoe's leg became still. Itsumaru's perfect composure returned, "I wish to ask assistance of your father"

"Assistance" he repeated, "Of what sort?" his voice was demanding, and somewhat harsh.

Itsumaru remained calm, "Assistance that falls in the need of aid from your father…"

A small grunt of amusement was heard from the Lord's daughter, and Itsumaru gave a small smile at this while still looking to Roiyaru.

Roiyaru sent his sister a glare, and when he was sure she was silent he looked back to Itsumaru, "I understood that part the first time it was spoken…" his voice was low and Itsumaru knew he was trying to sound as threatening as he could without starting a conflict, "What is it that you intend to ask of my father?"

"Come brother, must you always be so hostile?" Kazizaki inspected her nails in a bored fashion as she spoke, "Lord Itsumaru is our guest is he not?"

Roiyaru didn't looked surprised with his sister's comment. She must have had a habit of speaking her mind. Instead, he sent his sister a questioning glare, "Why is it that you interrupt me, Kazizaki?"

"Because, dear brother, your voice is becoming quite tiresome" she sent him a sweat smirk as she spoke. This made the comment sting all the more, and she knew that it would.

It was Sotoe who sent out a small grunt of amusement this time. The broad was somewhat amusing. Roiyaru wasn't as amused at his sister's antics as Sotoe was. A faint growled escaped his lips, "Watch who you insult Kazizaki"

Her expression hadn't faltered, "Do not worry yourself, I was watching who it was I insulted, and as usual his empty threats were ineffective"

Itsumaru looked at the unfazed demoness. She was not only beautiful, but she also proved to be a very level headed and crafty character.

The back door slid open. The Dog Lord, Kyoudai, entered the room in the same demeanor as he had a few hours ago. His presence silenced the bickering siblings immediately. As he entered the others rose, besides Sotoe. Itsumaru gently kicked Sotoe, and the wolf rolled his eyes and followed the proper procedure. When the Lord sat, the room followed his example. Sotoe began grumbling to himself about the idiocy of such protocol, but it went unnoticed, much to Itsumaru's delight.

As the Lord entered a few demon woman followed, bringing with them a large amount of dishes. Sotoe looked to the flea who had been on his shoulder, "I thought they didn't let servants in?"

Myoga whispered back, "Not unless it is of necessity. In a aristocrats eyes this would be considered a necessity"

Sotoe rolled his eyes again, giving up on the demon's sense making. When the servants had left Kyoudai spoke. His voice was one that demanded attention. "Young Lord Itsumaru…"

Itsumaru immediately acknowledged him, "Lord Kyoudai…"

"The Northern Dog Demon Clan is indeed a prestigious one, and yet its vicinity is by no means close"

Itsumaru nodded to show he had understood. The lord continued, "Exactly what is the reason you have for traveling to the West?"

"I have come here on my own will"

The Lord nodded. That meant that he wasn't here on his father's orders and it wasn't for the thoughts of conquest, "What kind of assistance do you require?"

"On my journey's through this territory I have come across an enemy that requires your assistance to defeat"

At this the Lord gave him a curious look, "You wish for aid to defeat an opponent? Why do you not simply ask this from your own clan?"

This was starting to get complicated. He didn't want to give him the full details. "It is poison that I require, Lord Kyoudai"

"I see, you require the Inudoku's poison"

"Yes, Lord Kyoudai…It is your poison that will be able to…"

"You do ask a great deal Lord Itsumaru…"

Itsumaru knew that this was coming. Whether or not it was a big deal, Lord Kyoudai would want something in exchange. It was how his father and all other demon lords worked.

The lord continued, "…Inudoku poison is indeed the most lethal among demons. Should it fall into the wrong hands the results could be catastrophic. Even more so, if it was to fall into an enemies hands…"

Itsumaru was starting to see where this conversation was headed. He gave a weak nod of understanding, "I see…"

"That being said, a matter of trust is what is in question here"

"It is my intention to defeat the demon and nothing more…"

Kyoudai took the young demon's words in to consideration. Perhaps sizing the young demon out as he did so. He didn't look untrustworthy and something about him foretold future greatness. "You seem intent to defeat this enemy of yours…"

"Yes, Lord Kyoudai. I had…made a promise…"

Roiyaru let out a small quiet snort at this. A future lord had made a promise to defeat a demon, and now was on a quest? The task seemed beneath someone of his class. Kazizaki also let out an amused smirk. Not so much because she would have held it against Itsumaru, but it sounded so unnatural to her and with it a tad bit adorable. Sotoe noticed the Lord's children's reactions, and rolled his eyes. He told that dog that this task was damn near impossible.

"You promised…?" the lord repeated loudly to himself. Itsumaru prayed that Kyoudai didn't ask him to elaborate any further. He didn't wish to explain who it was he had promised to aid.

Kyoudai gave a very faint smirk, and it almost appeared as if it wasn't really there. "I see…a friend of yours perhaps?"

Itsumaru almost sighed with relief, when Kyoudai spoke. At least he didn't need to elaborate. "Yes…a promise to a friend…"

The demon lord rose eloquently from his position, and slowly made his way towards the Northern dog. He stopped when he came to his side. Itsumaru slowly rose as well. Kyoudai looked at him for a few seconds, as if reconsidering his decision. "I believe I can condone in aiding such a quest, young Lord Itsumaru. That being said, I believe an agreement upon truce can be called for"

The younger dog gave a single nod in agreement. This action was foreign to him. From what he was used to, Lords did not simply agree to help another out of good faith and kindness, for lack of a better word. His father would never…He thought about Kyoudai's request and knew he couldn't speak on behalf of his father. "I myself can personally agree to it…"

Kyoudai seemed to ignore the young lord's words as he pulled out a small vial from his kimono. "It is hard to find anything that can withstand the Inudoku's poison. The scales of ancestral dragons work rather well. That is what this vial is made of…"

Kyoudai placed a few fingers above the vial and allowed drips of his poison to fill its contents. He capped it off when a good amount was inside and looked back to Itsumaru, "That being said, not even this vial can hold the poison for long. You have at most two days, before the vial disintegrates" he held the vial out for Itsumaru to grasp.

The northern dog took hold of the poison, and placed it in his kimono. Kyoudai slowly allowed his hand to fall back to his side, "Tell me" he began a tad more softly, "for what reasons do you come to the west?"

"My reasons?…" Itsumaru began. He had been thinking of these answers for a while now, "…I have yet to discover them…" he said a little defeated.

Kyoudai again looked at Itsumaru, in a way that was starting to perplex the young lord. Kyoudai looked at him as if knew something he did not and would not share, and Kyoudai's demeanor prevented one from asking what that thing was. What was it that Kyoudai knew?

Kyoudai's words called Itsumaru back to reality, "I hate to call you away from this meal you have yet to partake in, but that vial will not hold forever…"

Itsumaru nodded in understanding, "I thank you, Lord Kyoudai…" he turned to look back to Sotoe who grunted in disbelief. He was waiting all this time and he didn't get to eat any of the damn food? What the hell!!! The wolf pulled himself off the ground and walked over towards the dog.

After the proper ways of dismissal, the three were off again. They exited the palace and were heading down the stairs of the large mountain. Myoga smiled with joy from his master's shoulders, "That was good luck M'Lord, Lord Kyoudai didn't ask anything of you"

Sotoe grumbled in annoyance, "Stupid formalities…why the hell couldn't that long winded bastard let us eat while he was gabbing?"

Itsumaru stifled a sigh at his friend. Were all wolves this way? Impatient and aggravating?

"Lord Itsumaru?" a voice gently called from behind. Itsumaru immediately recognized the voice, and turned around to see Kazizaki elegantly walk towards them. "Damn girl…" Sotoe began, "doesn't she know we have a schedule to keep. We don't got time for her to play love games with…"

A hard elbow to the stomach is what shut the wolf up, and also what caused his to tumble down the long flight of stairs. Kazizaki ignored the sounds of tumbling below, and walked towards Itsumaru.

He watched as she almost glided to his front, "Lady Kazizaki…?"

"Congratulations on convincing my father" she spoke half heartedly. Yet, she maintained her superior and mischievous smirk.

"I thank you, Lady Kazizaki…" he spoke rather well this time. He made a point in doing so. Itsumaru was going to stay in composure this time no matter what. He wasn't going to embarrass himself again, and now that Sotoe was a few set of stairs below he wouldn't be there to embarrass him. He didn't feel bad about what he did. That idiot had it coming.

Kazizaki realized he wasn't acting as dumbfounded as before, and she couldn't help but wonder why? Was he doing it on purpose? Whether or not he was, was of no consequence now. Kazizaki took it as a challenge, and was more than ready to take it. "I look forward to seeing you again, Lord Itsumaru" she gently smiled, "…I'm interested in seeing what becomes of that friend of yours" with her last words she took a step closer to him as she spoke. Her body now an inch or two away from Itsumaru.

Myoga new what was to happen next and let out a sigh. Itsumaru's mouth opened a little as he stared at Kazizaki. Her face remained unchanged and in perfect composure. Her lips pouted out a tad bit more than usual, and made her look all the more beautiful and sensuous, and her eyes stared at him in a way that suggested that she was oblivious to it. She blinked slowly at him, "Is something wrong Lord Itsumaru?" she asked innocently.

He mentally cursed himself. How long had he been gawking at her? She…she was doing this on purpose wasn't she? She was getting joy from his stupidity? Or maybe she wasn't and he was just being paranoid? "Umm……n-no…" he managed out. "_Yeah, that didn't sound idiotic at all…" _he thought to himself.

She allowed her sleeve to cover her mouth again. Yes, she was laughing at him. She turned away after a small bow. "Good luck then, Lord Itsumaru" her voice sounded as if she was filled with pleasure from their conversation. Filled with pleasure at how she left the dog lord, who tried to display an unaffected front a few seconds before. In short, she had won their unspoken battle.

"It wasn't so bad master" Myoga spoke in the attempt to cheer Itsumaru up after Kazizaki was far enough away and out of ear shot.

"No?" Itsumaru asked, disappointed with himself, "She left me gawking like a common fool"

"Well on the bright side, your face wasn't nearly as red this time…"

Itsumaru seemed to have suddenly felt the red that covered just above his nose and around his cheeks. Great! He was blushing this time too? There was no doubt anymore. She had done this on purpose. He sent a small scowl at the small dot in the distance that was Kazizaki. His scowl resembled a child's pout in defeat.

He turned his body away from her, and left his head to stare for a few seconds longer. Kazizaki, there was something about her…Would he see her again? She seemed rather confident with the idea. He shook the thoughts away and turned ahead. "At least that damn wolf…"

"That…" Sotoe's voice began. A low moan of misery fell out of the dog's mouth. It wasn't fair… Sotoe continued with a superior smirk, "That was Pa-the-tic" he carefully annunciated.

"I thought I got rid of you" Itsumaru spoke coldly as he walked past the wolf and down the remainder of stairs. Sotoe watched as he walked by, and maintained the same smirk on his face, "What? You thought I'd miss a chance to see you make a complete fool of yourself?"

Sotoe began walking besides Itsumaru, who had a look of hatred upon his face. Sotoe was sporting a few bruises and lumps, but it didn't seem to bother him. Itsumaru's act was a normal action among demons, especially canines, and especially when it has to do with a woman. He knew he was asking for it when he was pestering Itsumaru back in the castle, but such a thing was common among guys. He knew that if he was in Itsumaru's position Itsumaru would be doing the same thing he was. Maybe not as bad as he was, but still.

He knew Itsumaru would get over it soon enough. Thw wolf continued to smile about the situation. "I gotta admit though" he began, "She's pretty damn good"

_____________________________________________

**Sorry that took so long, but I was stuck on this chapter. I finally got it done though, so hopefully I'll get the next chapters out soon.**

**On that note, I'm not getting any reviews. So…Please review. I know I sound like a broken record, but there's no one reviewing. Please let me know what you think about the chapters, and let me know if there's any suggestions or ideas. I'd love to hear from you.**

**Thanks to those who do review,**

**Much love,**

**Merky15**


	8. Back to Bokusenou

**Back to Bokusenou**

They continued their journey back to Bokuseno. Itsumaru stared at the vial Kyoudai had given him. It wouldn't last much longer. He felt the warm the poison was letting out. Would this kill the Numi-Watari? Or would it put up a fight? He'd be ready, he told himself.

Sotoe ran to the dog's side, "You got off lucky you know?"

Itsumaru sent him a glance; he was still annoyed with his supposed friend. The wolf continued, "He was easy enough to convince I mean"

Itsumaru nodded, "I suppose so..."

"So this tree…" Sotoe began, "how much farther?"

Myoga looked to Sotoe from his master's pelt. "At this rate I suspect very soon"

Itsumaru looked back ahead in thought. Despite knowing it was impossible for anything disastrous to happen so soon, his mind would wander on about Bokusenou's well being. He subconsciously rubbed the vial in his hands.

"Lighten up…" Sotoe nudged the dog, "we'll get there soon"

The dog nodded half heartedly, "Yeah"

They arrived at the forest Bokusenou inhabited. Sotoe immediately noticed the strange silence that Itsumaru had noticed upon his first visit. "This is the place" Itsumaru wore a serious expression and continued to walk. "So, who's the tree?" Sotoe asked while looking from trunk to trunk.

Itsumaru ignored the wolf's question and stopped when he neared the larger pond. It had increased about ten feet since the last time. Sotoe stared at the large pond ahead of him. Myoga called to the wolf, "Don't stand too close or you will be absorbed"

A deep voice spoke from behind them causing Sotoe to give a small jolt of surprise. "So you have returned, young Lord Itsumaru?"

Upon hearing the voice, the dog lord walked towards the cause, "I told you that I would Bokusenou"

A face emerged from the trunk. Sotoe crossed his arms as he examined the spectacle.

The tree continued, "Did you retrieve the Inudoku poison?"

He held up the vial to the tree, "This should be strong enough to defeat him"

The tree gave a grunt of approval, "Pour in the poison then, once the poison is completely absorbed by the water that should be the end of it"

Sotoe backed away from the pond, sporting a new Myoga on his shoulders. Itsumaru took a few steps closer to the water, but to his surprise the water almost immediately jumped up and grasped the dog's hands. Itsumaru tried to pull away, but the water was strong. Suddenly, Sotoe's pike sliced against the water, freeing Itsumaru's hand.

Itsumaru's face widened as he realized what the demon had planned. The Numi-Watari had caused Itsumaru to release the vial. "Dammit" he growled to himself as he saw the vial fall into the pond.

"Genius move" Sotoe rolled his eyes as he came to his Itsumaru's side. "Save it" he shot back.

A deep mocking laugh came from the large pond, "How foolish of you dog. Thinking you had a chance of defeating me"

"Not good! Not good!" Myoga began, "It's awake. How can we defeat it without the poison?"

Sotoe positioned his weapon, "How do you think? We slice it in half!"

He charged forward, before Itsumaru could stop him. "Sotoe!!! No!!!"

The pond began to rise very high, and a cynical face was seen at the top of the mass wave. Sotoe stopped before he made contact. This demon was not only huge, but it appeared as if his body was composed entirely of water. "...Well Myoga..." Sotoe started with a blank expression, "any ideas...?"

After a second of silence, Sotoe took a few more steps back, "Let me guess..." he sighed. Itsumaru nodded with the Sotoe's same expression, "He's gone"

"Enough of this stalling" the Numi-Watari began, "I will now consume you all!!!"

The large mass of water fell towards the two canines, who quickly dispersed in opposite directions.

Sotoe used his pike to stop the water's advances, and Itsumaru resorted to using his claws, to break away from the water's clutches.

"You can't out last me much longer!" the water mocked. Itsumaru's eyes slanted in anger, "Iron Reever Soul Stealer!"

A large slash caused the water to fall back into the ground. Sotoe made his way to his companion. "Nice contact"

Itsumaru hated having to resort to such desperate tactics. He shook his head, "Look again..."

Sotoe looked at the large pond and saw that it was readjusting itself. "What the hell?! How do you kill water?"

Bokusenou's voice came from behind them, "Only the poison can defeat the"

Sotoe looked back at the growing water demon. "Then we have to get the vile back..." he nodded with a determined look, "I'll get it then"

Itsumaru shook his head at his friend, "You mustn't." He had noticed something in both clawing the water demon and in the demon's scent.

"It's the only way to kill the bastard!" Sotoe growled.

He placed his hand on Sotoe's shoulder with a smile, "Trust me"

Sotoe didn't move as Itsumaru walked forward. Sotoe eyed him suspiciously, "_So"_ he thought, "_he's figured something out_"

_"I know I felt it_" Itsumaru thought, "_The feeling of warmth in the water, and that scent"_

The Numi-Watari was now fully formed and staring at the dog below, "Do you wish to die first perhaps?"

"You live your life feasting on others, you truly are a disgusting creature"

"You dare to mock me you little brat?"

"You don't know who you are dealing with" Itsumaru's demonic energy began to grow as he glared at his opponent. The Numi-Watari growled at this and proceeded to continue in his chase of the dog, but this time Itsumaru only moved out of harm's way.

Sotoe blinked at the scene, "Why doesn't he just transform instead of running away like that?"

"It is because Lord Itsumaru has a plan. I'm sure if it"

Sotoe looked at his shoulders to see Myoga, "Out of harm's way again I see"

"I was just seeing that I wasn't in the master's way of course" the flea jumped in protest.

Sotoe rolled his eyes, "You got a damn answer for everything, huh?"

Bokusenou's words silenced the two, "The Numi-Watari is slowing"

"What do you mean?" Sotoe asked.

Myoga gasped in understanding, "It's the Inudoku poison"

"But the damn thing was in the vial when it..." a look of understanding entered Sotoe's face, "…The vial can't hold the poison for very long"

Bokusenou continued, "The more the Numi-Watari moves, the more the vial disintegrates"

Itsumaru continued out maneuvering the demon. The more the demon moved the slower it became and the easier it was to move out of its way.

The demon grew angry with this, and large walls of water suddenly surrounded Itsumaru on all sides. The large demon laughed at his trapped prey, "Where will you run to now?"

Itsumaru smirked very lightly, "There is no more need"

The demon stopped laughing, "What do..." but before he could finish the Numi-Watari's face began to cringe. Itsumaru spoke, "The vial of poison you consumed has opened. It's over for you"

The demon's laugh started to slowly pick up again, "You think you've beaten me little demon?"

Again the demon stared to increase its height, and Itsumaru knew its intent. He glared at the demon in response.

"What the hell's it doing now?" Sotoe yelled.

"He intends to shower us with the water, Inudoku poison included!" Myoga yelled, "Master quickly, you must get out of there!!!"

Immediately, Itsumaru pushed through one of the walls of water. He felt the poison burn at his flesh, but he pushed through quick enough so not to be consumed. Almost instinctively he ran to his friend's side.

"YOU CAN NOT SAVE THEM!!!" the Numi-Watari yelled, "YOU WILL ALL BE CONSUMED!!!"

Itsumaru growled as the demon prepared its final attack. Itsumaru didn't mind being hurt, but his friends weren't a part of this. A calm voice spoke to the young dog lord, "Young Lord Itsumaru, come quickly to my trunk"

Itsumaru could tell by the calm conviction in Bokusenou's voice that he should trust him. He nodded and motioned for the others to follow.

In his final desperate act the Numi-Watari exploded. His water fell all along the forest, causing much in its path to melt and a large amount of the water fell in the direction of Itsumaru and his friends, but to their surprise it seemed to have disintegrated before it made contact with them. Itsumaru watched the spectacle, "_A barrier_?"

When the blast cleared, the marks of the poisonous rain covered the surrounding area and a large hole of where the Numi-Watari once resided remained. Yet, Bokusenou and everything beyond him stood perfectly intact.

Itsumaru looked to see everyone perfectly fine, and then to Bokusenou, "How were..."

"I believe I told you that with the strength I accumulated throughout my years of existence I would be able to hold off the demon for a short time" he smiled.

Sotoe barely suppressed his growls, "You didn't need our help in the first place?"

"That is not the case. Without the Inudoku poison the Numi-Watari would have continued to grow and eventually I would not have been able to suppress the demon's strength"

Itsumaru smiled at the tree and at Sotoe's expression, "Thank you Bokusenou"

"No" Bokuseno smiled, "It is I who should thank you. I am in your debt Lord Itsumaru"

Itsumaru shook his head, "Do not mention it. I was simply doing a favor for a friend"

With a nod and another smile, Itsumaru started off. Sotoe and Myoga watched this and followed after him.

Bokuseno listened as the young canines voices left in the distance. He smiled to himself. Yes, his thoughts were confirmed. Itsumaru, it definitely was a name worth remembering.

_____________________________________

**I told you I'd get it done soon. Now that the Numi-Watari parts done, I am ready to continue towards my other ideas for the story, and I'm really excited about it. This is really going to be a good story, so I really hope you guys stick with it. Hopefully with this chapter and the others I'm going to put out, I'll be getting more hits and reviews.**

**Please don't forget to review, it's really easy. All you have to do is hit the little button below…you know the one…really…please…**

**Thanks to those who review and thanks for reading,**

**Much Love,**

**Merky15**


	9. A New Approach

**A New Approach**

Sotoe followed his friend, and for some reason Itsumaru remained silent. "Well?" the wolf started. Itsumaru didn't bother to turn around. He needed energy to deal with the wolf, and he didn't have it at the moment, "Well, what?"

"We saved the tree. What's our next plan of action?"

Itsumaru kept walking. In truth he had no answer, but no good would come from telling Sotoe that. Unfortunately, Sotoe caught on, "You don't know where the hell we're going, do you?"

"That is not entirely the case"

"And how's that?"

"My goal is to travel the western province. That is what I am doing"

Itsumaru came to a dead stop. A thickness entered the air, and a strong demonic energy seemed to have came from everywhere at once. As soon as it came, it had left.

Itsumaru turned to see if he had been the only one who noticed, but Sotoe's reaction proved that he was also aware. "What was that?! Damn my furs still on ends!"

Myoga pocked his head out of his master's pelt slightly shivering. "Do you suppose it is gone now?"

Itsumaru's eyes stayed transfixed to the sky above. "...yeah..."

"What was that?" Sotoe asked

Itsumaru shook his head, "I do not know" he turned to the wolf with a smile, "but let's find out"  
__________________________________

They continued through a forest, and again Itsumaru barely spoke. Sotoe watched this curiously. Itsumaru's movements were slowing the farther they traveled. Sotoe waited until Myoga popped into view, and dramatically motioned for him to come with his hands.

The flea landed on Sotoe's hand. Sotoe slowed down so that he was out of Itsumaru's ear range. "You think the dog has been acting weird?"

Myoga looked behind to see his master before coming back with a whisper, "Yes, I've been noticing it as well"

"So what's wrong with him?"

Myoga shook his head, "I never understood the mind of canines. Master Itsumaru can be rather stubborn and wouldn't let us know if there was..."

"Myoga..."

The flea turned to see that his master's back was facing him. The flea froze in Sotoe's palm. Itsumaru turned to see the others, "They're approaching"

Myoga let out a sigh of relief, but it was short lived by Itsumaru's other words. "Who m'lord?

Sotoe nodded, "Yeah I feel it to"

Almost as soon as Sotoe spoke a large ox demon appeared clashed in large armor, slamming down a large spiked club. The canines quickly jumped out of harms way.

Itsumaru glared at the culprit, "What business do you have with us?"

The ox chuckled softly to himself, "What do you think? I've come to kill you and prove my strength!" he attacked again. Sotoe stared at the large demon. Why would the ox attack for such a ridiculous reason?

Itsumaru's movements slowed and the ox nearly took his head. "Explain your reasoning?"

"Reasoning? Do you not feel it? Are you not consumed by it?"

"Feel what?"

"It calls for blood" the ox smiled, "...but it is meant for my hands alone. You will not receive my treasure!"

"Treasure?"

Again the ox lunged at Itsumaru. Itsumaru made a motioned to dodge the attack, but found that he could not move. A wave of pain suddenly struck his body.

The ox pulled his hand back in preparation to bring down his weapon. Itsumaru stared at the scene, defenseless. Before the ox demon could finish his move, a blade fell into his head. Itsumaru saw Sotoe pull his pike out of the ox's head with a smile, "So much for him"

Sotoe gracefully landed besides Itsumaru as the ox fell back, dead. He turned to the dog who was now resting on his knee. Sotoe saw his chest roughly heave up and down. He sheathed his weapon, "Care to explain?"

He shook his head, "It is nothing"

Myoga jumped up and down in protest on his master's shoulder, "Don't be so stubborn" he jumped onto his master's nose and then quickly to Sotoe, "You're burning up m'lord!"

Itsumaru shook his head and pushed himself up with difficulty, "No…I am fine"

Sotoe came directly to his friend's side, "Don't be a fool" he spoke sternly, "You need..."

"I need..." Itsumaru interrupted as he walked past Sotoe, "Nothing"

Sotoe rolled his eyes. Since when was the dog so unarguable? "I wasn't asking for an opinion you stupid..."

Itsumaru fell over before Sotoe could finish. The wolf quickly ran to his friend's side. Itsumaru was breathing very hard, and sweat covered his face. "Idiot" the wolf sighed. He threw the dog onto his back and sprinted forward.

Myoga held on tightly to the fast moving wolf. "Where are we going?"

Sotoe looked ahead without any recognition to Myoga's question. He felt the heat coming from his friend and he felt Itsumaru's pounding chest. He thought on Myoga's question, "_I don't know_"  
__________________________________

**Sorry that took longer than I was hoping, but again lack of reviews…anyway I'm not going to hold that against my readers. I'll even be nice and put up two chapters, but in return I hope that I get reviews from everyone who reads it. By the way, see if you can catch my little link in the following chapters. Only real big Inuyasha fans will be able to figure it out. Good Luck, and please review on both chaps.**

**Much Love,**

**Merky15**


	10. The Unlikely Saviors

**The Unlikely Saviors**

Sotoe wouldn't admit it, but for it all he was worried about the dog that was on his back. He had no idea of what was going on, much less how to fix it. He let his mind focus on his thoughts, ignoring the flea on his shoulder.

Sotoe almost didn't notice the spiritual light that came his way. It was Myoga's scream that called Sotoe back to reality. "LOOK OUT!!!"

Sotoe quickly jumped to a nearby branch to avoid the purification spell. He looked down to see the cause. "A woman?"

There dressed in large brown armor, stood a woman with a drawn samurai sword. She looked at Sotoe fiercely with her large brown eyes, the same color as her short hair. He noticed a strange jewel on her forehead. It must have been a symbol from the priesthood she belonged too. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Sotoe growled.

The woman's eyes didn't falter, "What are you doing here wolf demon? It is not normal for wolves to be separated so far from their pack. Have you perhaps been drawn by the call also?"

What the hell was going on? The ox demon was talking the same way too. "What I'm doing here is none of your business wench!"

"I have had enough of your impudence! Turn back or I will be forced to purify you!"

Myoga gulped as the woman sword was raised, "Perhaps we should heed her warning…"

"Ha" he snorted, "Run from some human woman? Not a chance…"

"You leave me no choice than…" the woman began to glow as if to release another wave of spiritual pressure. Sotoe looked past the priestess into the distance. There was someone coming. Sotoe quickly ran towards the woman, still carrying the dog on his back. Myoga's eyes began to tear in the process, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING FOOL!!!"

The priestess spoke the incantation and a spiritual light was sent towards Sotoe. He barely side stepped the attack, before grabbing the woman and jumping out of the way. As he did so a large centipede rose from the ground at the exact spot the priestess stood. "Stay here!" he commanded as he placed the dog by her side. It was at this time the priestess noticed the condition Itsumaru was in.

Sotoe quickly brought the insect down by slicing off its head with his pike. He walked towards the others after making certain his kill was dead. "You hurt?" he asked plainly. The priestess shook her head, "…no…"

"Good, then you can get the hell out of my way before I decide to rip off that pretty little head of yours"

Her eyes slanted as she realized that this demon wasn't as civil as she had thought, "Such impudence!"

"Yeah, you've already covered that, priestess. Now move!" he pointed his blade towards the woman for emphasis.

"Tsukiyomi!?" a voice called from behind Sotoe. Sotoe saw a tall demon with long green hair that fell behind his shoulders, double parted at the end. His armor was similar to the priestess, and purple demon markings fell on his face, one up each cheek and one falling down his forehead. His blue eyes slowly hardened as he grasped the situation at hand.

The fallen priestess spoke in a gasp, "Hoshiyomi?"

Sotoe looked from the woman to the demon behind him. Something was going on here, between the two. Hoshiyomi drew a blade matching that of Tsukiyomi's. "Impudent wolf" he growled.

There was that word again. Sotoe inwardly rolled his eyes at the comment. Now he had to go and say something that would piss of the idiot behind him. It shouldn't be too hard. "What?" he started, "Worried that I'll run off with your human wench?"

Hoshiyomi let out a low growl, and his body tightened. Sotoe smirked at how effective his comment had been, "Don't worry, unlike you, I have a sense of honor…" he looked back at the priestess, "I wouldn't become a servant to a _human"_ he scoffed.

The demons' blades clashed. "You'll pay for your insult wolf" Hoshiyomi growled.

"Don't make me laugh…"

"Enough!!!" Tsukiyomi yelled to the two. Hoshiyomi's grip slightly loosened as he looked towards the priestess. Sotoe smirked at this and pushed his blade back towards Hoshiyomi, "Come now Hoshiyomi, you better listen to your master…"

"SILENCE" Hoshiyomi pushed Sotoe back, bringing down his weapon. Sotoe, quickly side stepped the attack. He was about to leap towards Hoshiomi when Tsukiyomi's words stopped him. "Do you wish to save your friend?!!"

The reality of the situation returned to him. Sotoe slowly turned his head towards the priestess. She continued, "Your friend needs medical attention at once. I am willing and able to save him…"

"Tsukiyomi" Hoshiyomi began, "Why do you agree to help this beast?"

The priestess continued to look at the wolf. Her eyes were fierce, but inside there was a willingness to help. It was the same in all priestesses. Sotoe lowered his pike, "You know what is wrong with him?"

She nodded, "I will help you in atonement…"

"What?" the wolf blinked. She smiled at the innocent look the wolf held. She knew he wasn't all that bad. "To make amends for attacking you" she looked behind Sotoe at Hoshiyomi, "…and for saving me from the centipede"

Hoshiyomi looked at the corpse and realized the mistake he had made. He nodded to the priestess and sheathed his weapon. Tsukiyomi headed through the forest, "Come, bring your friend to my home. I will be able to heal him there"

Sotoe watched as the two headed off. Should he trust them? "You best follow them quickly Sotoe" Myoga spoke from the wolf's shoulder. Sotoe glanced down, "…figures you'd show up after the dangers gone…vermin"

"That is not the point! We must follow the priestess! She will be able to help Lord Itsumaru!"

He scoffed at the flea's words, but nonetheless carried the dog towards the two ahead of him.

* * *

"Place him here" Tsukiyomi motioned to the small futon on the floor. Sotoe complied and gently placed his friend down. He looked worse than he had earlier that day. Tsukiyomi sat besides the injured dog and began to pray over a small wooden canister.

Sotoe watched her actions, "So…what's wrong…"

"It is best to keep quiet wolf…" Hoshiyomi cut him off, Sotoe sent a scowl at the demon, but remained quiet. A bright light left the priestess and entered the canister, causing it to gently shake before absorbing the light. After a few seconds the light ceased, and Tsukiyomi fell to her palms panting. "Tsukiyomi!" Hoshiyomi started. She shook her head, "I am fine…"

She sat back up and lifted the head of Itsumaru. She opened his mouth and slowly poured in the canister's contents. Itsumaru's face tightened, but he reluctantly swallowed the liquid. Immediately after drinking the concoction, a deep heaving cough escaped Itsumaru's lips. Tsukiyomi placed the dog on his side as the coughing fit continued. After a few moments a dark purple liquid shot out of the demon's mouth. The coughing stopped and Itsumaru fell back to the futon.

"What the hell was that?!" Sotoe barked. Tsukiyomi gently wiped the dog's mouth, "Look closer…"

Sotoe looked at the purple liquid to see it dissolving the wooden floor boards. Myoga gasped at the realization, "Poison! It must be from the Inudoku…"

Sotoe nodded in understanding. "From when he battled against the Numi-watari" he remembered that Itsumaru, alone, pushed through the tainted water in the hopes of protecting his friends. Such a small amount of the Inudoku's poison, caused this?

"This poison is indeed the most powerful I had ever seen" Tsukiyomi began with a pant, "It required a large amount of my spiritual powers to combat. If anymore of that poison was consumed your friend could have easily died, but he should recover shortly if he rests"

Sotoe sat besides his stupid friend. If he had waited any longer, the idiot might have actually…he let the thought go. Itsumaru was fine, that's all that mattered at the moment. Tsukiyomi smiled at the wolf's relieved expression, "You are more than welcome to stay here until your friend feels up to traveling again"

Sotoe looked at Tsukiyomi, "…yeah, well…"

Tsukiyomi waited for the wolf to finish. Sotoe cleared his throat and subconsciously rubbed the back of his head, "What I mean is…well…"

"Yes, wolf?" she asked gently.

Sotoe looked back to Itsumaru. Dammit, why couldn't he be awake to say it? "…you…aren't such a wench…after all" he blurted.

Hoshiyomi's hands fisted at the wolf's words, "What?!"

Myoga heaved a deep sigh, "I believe what Sotoe is trying to say is, thank you for your help priestess"

Tsukiyomi placed a calming hand on Hoshiyomi's shoulder and smiled at their company. She looked at the pouting face on Sotoe, and noticed the small red that tinted his face, "You are very welcome, Sotoe"

* * *

"You didn't need to give them our spare housing…" Hoshiyomi began as the two walked back towards the slightly larger house.

"Do not hold any hostile feelings towards them, my love" Tsukiyomi gently instructed.

"He disrespects you so…" he growled to himself. She smiled at how protective he was being. At times she found it rather endearing, "He saved me…he isn't so hostile…"

"Don't justify his behavior Tsukiyomi. He's an arrogant wretch…"

Tsukiyomi's gentle voice easily stopped the demons rant. "Calm yourself my love. While he is…rude, he is by no means evil, and as a priestess it falls in my line of duty to help him. Do you understand Hoshiyomi? That should fall into your duty as well now. You chose to live with me, a priestess, do you recall?"

His anger slackened as he looked the opposite way, "Of course I remember…" his eyes softened as he met hers, "How could I not?"

Tsukiyomi gently blushed as she looked into Hoshiyomi's eyes. Her body melted into his as the two fell into each others' embraces. Their lips meeting in their very familiar way.

* * *

"With a damn human" Sotoe humorously scoffed to himself. "You'd think that people would have learned by now…"

"And what is that?" Myoga asked from the wolf's knee.

"That humans and demons can't be together. You're old Myoga, you should understand this"

He gave a slight nod, "Yes, I have seen my share of misguided couples…it never ends well for them…"

"…They tempt fate and end up cursed. Still, you get a few fools every now and then who think they can overcome it…"

Sotoe looked down to see Myoga staring at Itsumaru. "What are you up to now flea?"

Myoga quickly looked back at Sotoe, "What? I wasn't doing anything"

Sotoe gave him a suspicious look, "Yeah, you were…what were you thinking about?"

"Honestly, what kind of flea do you take me for?"

"…a hungry one" he smirked, "…I dare you…"

"D-dare?"

"That's right. I know that's what you're feeble little heads thinking about…go ahead. It's not like he can defend himself. Besides, when's the last time you had a good long drink?"

Myoga fiddled with his hands as he looked at the large vein on his master's neck, "Well, it would be terribly underhanded of me…"

"I won't say anything" he smiled showing his fangs. Myoga began to sweat as he zeroed in on the throbbing artery. "Just…one bite then…to dilute any leftover poison…yeah that's it…"

Sotoe nodded, "Sounds great. It's for his own good after all"

"Of course" Myoga nodded as he hopped onto his master's neck. He slowly let his head sink into his master, but a second later a terribly familiar pain consumed him. Itsumaru's hands roughly slapped the small insect. "Glad… to…see…you awake…master" Myoga choked out as he slowly glided to the ground. Itsumaru sat up rubbing his pulsing temples. He looked over to the chuckling wolf. Sotoe met his eyes and smiled warmly, "Good to have you back dog"

"And where are we wolf?" he smiled back.

"Around some forest. Some priestess and her demon slave gave us shelter for the night"

"Some priestess?" Itsumaru questioned. Myoga popped back up to his master, "Not just some priestess. Tsukiyomi. She was the one that deluded the poison from you"

Itsumaru nodded, "I see. Where is she now?"

"Gone" Sotoe stretched as he placed his hands behind his head, "Her and her demon servant turned in for the night. They'll probably be back in the morning"

"Demon servant?" he lifted a brow at Sotoe's vague insults. Myoga clarified, "Tsukiyomi is in company with the demon Hoshiyomi"

"So, he isn't her servant?"

Myoga shook his head, "No sire"

Sotoe scoffed at the comment, "Might as well be"

"Why do you speak so ill of our hosts Sotoe?"

"It's the truth" he shrugged.

"And what truth is that?"

"Again, the ever sheltered young Lord shows us his ignorance" Sotoe bowed sarcastically to the scowling dog. Again Myoga elaborated, "It is considered unnatural M'Lord"

"A demon loving a human?"

Myoga nodded, "Demons and humans are considered to be polar opposites and fierce enemies because of it. Two sides joining as one is considered a disgrace on both sides. That is what is believed anyway"

"Is that the only reason?" Itsumaru smirked, "Because it is not approved of?"

"You just don't get it, flea bag" Sotoe shook his head, "Joining the two is just asking for trouble"

Myoga nodded, "Neither side will ever be accepted again by their kind. They are forever scorned and danger surrounds them because of it. In every case disaster strikes their spurned love. They can never find peace"

Sotoe looked to the door, "How much you want to bet that they live in this isolated forest, because no one would take them in? That priestess is now considered tainted by humans, and that demon is now considered a traitor by all demons. They won't survive much longer…and that's why he is her slave. Despite the facts, he gave his heart to the human to do with it what she wanted. He threw away whatever title he had to follow after his precious human"

"Could the humans not say the same thing? That she lost her heart to the demon? In reality they both gave their hearts to the other. Nothing was lost because of it. It sounds like something much stronger was gained…"

"…you're an idiot" Sotoe spat, "A hopeless idiot. Only you would think of something stupid like that. It's not just what others think. Humans and demons can't be together for many more reasons. They are too different. That abnormal love can't possibly last forever…"

"You think so…?"

"Take my word for it. When you love a human, you ask for trouble. All such couples have met a tragic end"

Myoga nodded, "That is all too true. Not to mention that the children always meet a tragic fate as well"

Sotoe nodded, "Yeah, I forgot about them half-breeds"

"Ah, yes" Itsumaru nodded, "Those who live in between. Those who are never accepted by humans nor demons"

Sotoe sighed, "Most never make it past their fifth year. They're either killed by demons, because their parents are dead, or die because their demon blood is too strong for them to control…"

Itsumaru listened to their words. He had heard all of this before, from other demons who had brought the subject up. He never had such feelings about humans though. True, he never really associated with them, but he never found any reasons to hate them. The whole idea sounded petty. Hating any form of love sounded petty. What mattered now was that the priestess saved him. Her love life had very little interest to him. What Sotoe thought intrigued him. Sotoe actually was being far more humane on the subject. Sotoe was just speaking his mind, but he seemed angrier about what would happen to the odd couple, and not with the actual affair itself. Sotoe never seemed to have deep thoughts on anything really.

"So, what happened?" Itsumaru asked while gently placing his hand to his lap.

Sotoe sighed, "You got some of the Inudoku poison on you when you fought the

Numi-watari"

He nodded, "I see…we'll stay the night till tomorrow"

"What!" Sotoe spat, "Why can't we leave now? You look well enough!"

Itsumaru lay his head back down, "No" he spoke calmly, "I need my rest"

"Son of a…fine. Hurry and regain your strength then…" he mumbled. Myoga nodded in approval, "Excellent decision M'Lord"

He wasn't feeling his best, but that wasn't the reason why he wanted to stay the night. He heard the priestess's words when she drew her weapon towards Sotoe. She knew something about the strong demonic aura, and about the ox's strange behavior. She knew what was going on, and he needed answers. Telling Sotoe of this would be pointless, because Sotoe would want to get the answers immediately. No, he needed to interrogate them when they were fully rested, and because he wanted to thank them properly.

* * *

**So did you guys catch what was going on in this chapter that can be linked back to Inuyasha? If you did, then congrats. Heads up I'm going to be doing this type of thing a lot. **

**Anyway what did you think? I wanted to make Sotoe a little apprehensive about the thought of mixed breeding, but of course our Itsumaru is far too kind of a demon to let something like this blindside him. Although I don't think he was actually looking to fall in love with a human. I think that it was just something that just hit him, but I'm getting WAY ahead of myself.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys are wanting more. I personally love this story. Give me your reviews on the story and I'll put the next chapter up soon. Again thanks for the reviews. I really love the way this story is going, and I promise it's going to get better the farther down we go. Send me some advice too, or anything. I really want to hear from you guys.**

**Please review**

**Much Love,**

**Merky15**


	11. The Demonic Aura

**The Demonic Aura **

He wasn't sure when he had fallen asleep, but when he awoke he was alone in the small hut. He rose and his body seemed grateful for the rest. He felt completely healed. He wasn't surprised though. He found that he was a very quick healer. He rose of the futon and pushed open the door. He smiled gently when he saw Sotoe sitting outside arguing with Myoga about something. Myoga smiled when he saw Itsumaru, "Good morning master. How are you feeling?"

He batted his chest, "Back to my old self"

"Still weak then huh?" Sotoe sighed, "Too bad…"

"I see you never run low on insults Sotoe"

He nodded, "Not yet"

"Where is the Priestess Tsukiyomi?"

Myoga looked to the distant house, "She stopped by a few hours ago to check in. She said she'd return to give you more of the antidote, but I don't believe you'll be needing anymore. You're blood tasted healthy enough…" he trailed off at the end.

"What was that last bit Myoga?" Itsumaru asked with a raised brow. The flea shook his hands in a panic, "Oh, nothing at all M'Lord"

He smirked to himself as he headed towards Tsukiyomi's home. Sotoe rose and reached his friend's side, "You're gonna go to her then?"

"Aren't you the most deductive demon alive"

Sotoe smiled at his friends sarcasm as the three headed towards the priestess.

* * *

Hoshiyomi saw the canines approaching. A grimace crossed his face. He was starting to develop a deep un-trust against strangers. Especially when they were so close to his home and Tsukiyomi. "I see you are well" he spoke in a stoic way. He didn't lack manners, he was just not ready to let his guard down.

Itsumaru noticed that Hoshiyomi's hand remained on the hilt of his blade. The dog smiled, "Yes, I believe I have Priestess Tsukiyomi to thank for that"

He nodded, "Indeed…"

Tsukiyomi exited her home with another wooden canteen. She smiled when she saw the healthy Itsumaru, "I see the antidote worked"

"Yes" the dog smiled, "I believe I have made a full recovery priestess. He gave a small bow, "You have my thanks"

She bowed back, surprised by his formality considering how discourteous his friend was. He must have been a Lord of some kind. "I was merely doing my duties as a priestess, nothing more"

"Well, I thank you either way"

"Tell me" Hoshiyomi spoke, "What brings you here? It is strange to see a wolf so far from his pack, and a dog lord wondering these lands alone"

Itsumaru smiled, "But I am not alone" he motioned to his two companions. Hoshiomi gave an unsatisfied grimace, "…quite…"

Tsukiyomi spoke, "What Hoshiyomi is trying to ask, is what your purpose for coming here is?"

Itsumaru nodded, "We are currently inspecting a very strong and strange demonic aura that flew through this area. Are you familiar with it?"

Hoshiyomi drew his sword, "So you've been drawn by it's call as well?"

Itsumaru's body tightened at Hoshiyomi's display. His claws extended by his side, "I know not what you mean…" he spoke calmly.

Hoshiyomi stared into the dog's eyes in evaluation. He gave a soft scoff before re-sheathing his weapon, "Explain"

"It has already been explained. We are searching for the aura. We are not being drawn to it" he looked to the priestess, "Perhaps you can explain?"

She nodded, "Certainly, but perhaps we should do this inside…it isn't safe out here"

* * *

Hoshiyomi sat besides Tsukiyomi, opposite of Sotoe and Itsumaru. Tsukiyomi stocked the fire. It had been a very brisk morning. "Hoshiyomi and I have been living here for a little over a year now. Hoshiyomi had left the Demon Ninja Tribe to stay by my side as I had left the priesthood to join his"

"Demon Ninja Tribe?" Myoga asked curiously, "Would that make you Inarshuro? The son of Kinarshuro, the leader of the Demon Ninja Tribe?"

Hoshiyomi's face tightened in recognition, "…I no longer go by that name…"

Sotoe gave a loud snort, "Changing your demon name to appease a human woman?"

Hoshiyomi sent another glare towards the wolf, "Is there a problem wolf?"

He shook his head, "Not a problem if you don't mind being a human's puppet"

Hoshiyomi moved to rise, but Tsukiyomi's hand gently fell onto his, "Please Hoshiyomi"

He stifled his anger and continued to glare at the smirking wolf. Myoga nodded in understanding. "I heard rumor that Kinarshuro's son had abandoned his ties to the tribe"

Tsukiyomi nodded, "Yes, he had come here and changed his name to start a new life with me" she smiled at Hoshiyomi and continued. "It was our plan to leave behind all the fighting and violence that would plague our chosen lives. So, together we found a distant place to start our new lives…"

Tsukiyomi looked into her lap, "That was the plan at least"

Sotoe let out a sigh, "Let me guess, you couldn't escape it could you?"

She shook her head, "No, we couldn't. Demons continue to attack us, and we continue our struggle on a daily basis. Demons continuously try to take our lives, while an occasional human will try to burn our home away. The fighting will never cease…I fear it will go on forever…"

Hoshiyomi shook his head and grasped his love's hands, "But it won't always be so! Tsukiyomi I promise that I will continue to protect you"

She smiled, "I am capable of doing that on my own. It is the constant death that surrounds me that I grow tired of…this futile fighting…"

Sotoe rolled his eyes, "Give it a rest. Why don't you get to the point already!?"

Tsukiyomi nodded, "The point is that while demon attacks are not uncommon, they have gotten much worse"

"How so?" Itsumaru asked.

"Ever since that strange aura has come into the lands, the demons have been in an uproar"

"Didn't the aura just pass through?"

"True, it past over us but yesterday, but its call has resided in the area for a few weeks now. It has a strange power. Only demons can track it, because it attracts them. It lures them in and they become especially violent, seeking to prove their strength by killing whomever they can"

"Exactly what is it?"

Tsukiyomi shook her head, "I do not know. We have been plagued by demon attacks so frequently that seeking the aura is out of the question. I myself can not track such a thing, and I fear my Hoshiyomi coming in contact with such a strange aura"

"Can't handle it?" Sotoe teased.

"That isn't the issue" Hoshiyomi spat, "I can not simply abandon Tsukiyomi to defeat this evil. Nor will I permit her to seek out such an evil power"

Tsukiyomi continued, "Whatever the case is, we must become very cautious with those who enter this forest. Demons hated us before, but with this aura infiltrating the air, their hatred and anger has greatly increased"

"I battled with an ox demon who fits your description. He was absorbed with the idea of strength and he mentioned a treasure…"

Hoshiyomi nodded, "I heard of this as well from many demons. The aura is a strange one, and it breeds violence, especially in the weaker demons. I myself have felt a faint attraction to this aura as well, but I have not fallen prey to it…what about you?"

Itsumaru shook his head, "No, I felt no such thing. I only caught the scent of a strange presence and felt the power it emitted"

Tsukiyomi nodded, "Well, my advice to you is to ignore this aura and continue your journey elsewhere"

"I'm afraid I can not do that Priestess Tsukiyomi"

"What?"

"You said it yourself. This aura breed turmoil and violence. I can not allow such a presence to go ignored. You are not able to hunt this evil down, and because of it you are unable to continue your lives in peace"

"That is true, but I do not expect you to risk your life for such a cause…"

"I will conquer this aura, so that you will be able to live your life in peace. Perhaps, the two of you can succeed where many others have failed"

Itsumaru smiled at their confused looks, "Perhaps the two of you can find peace together, as human and demon. For that reason I will, as you say, risk my life"

"It is a dangerous path you take" Hoshiyomi began. Itsumaru nodded, "I owe the two of you that much. Consider it a debt repaid, a favor" he smiled. Sotoe let out a sigh to Myoga, "There he goes with his Good Samaritan act…doesn't he get tired of this?"

Myoga nodded matching Sotoe's expression, "M'Lord isn't one to shy away from a challenge…"

Itsumaru stood to leave, "I wish the two of you happiness"

Tsukiyomi stared worriedly as the dog left, followed by the wolf. "_He wishes to risk his life in order for us to find happiness?"_

Hoshiyomi rose and headed towards the door. "Hoshiyomi?" Tsukiyomi began as she followed her love's moves. Hoshiyomi stood outside at the traveling demons, "Tell me, what is your name?"

Itsumaru turned around, "I am Itsumaru of the Northern Dog Demon Clan"

"Well Lord Itsumaru" Hoshiyomi began, "If you seek answers regarding the strange aura, I suggest you travel east from here. It is said that is where the aura originated"

"East?" Itsumaru repeated.

Hoshiomi nodded, "It is rumored that the power had arisen from the deep Western Sea. If your travel east from here you shall reach the Western Sea, and perhaps seek out the truth behind this aura"

"The Western Sea? That is under the control of one of the four water demons, correct?"

Hoshiyomi nodded. He was the son of a lord, so he too was versed in some of the practicalities. "That is correct, although they refer to themselves as Gods. You would be wise to do the same"

Itsumaru nodded. He had met the Northern Sea Water Demon, or Goddess as she called herself before as a child. She was a very beautiful woman, whose power was drawn from her powerful trident. The Northern Dog Demon tribe had made a truce with her, if he was correct.

He remembered his father speaking of the four Water Gods. One of each sea. He wondered who the Western God was and how he could seek him out. He was of course living in the bottom of the sea. "I shall keep that in mind" Itsumaru smiled as he headed off again.

Tsukiyomi smiled at the travelers, "I thank you Lord Itsumaru and Sotoe. I will pray for your safety"

"Happy?" Sotoe asked the smiling dog, "You went and got yourself tangled into another promise"

"Does that bother you? I thought we were headed towards the strange aura anyways"

Sotoe gritted his teeth, "We were, but now we're obligated to, and further more we have to do it before those fools get themselves killed"

"What's wrong Sotoe?" Itsumaru sent his friend an innocent glance, "Scared of a challenge?"

"Ha" Sotoe spat, "No such thing. If anything I was just wondering if you felt up to it"

Itsumaru smiled. At least now he knew where he was going, and now he had a purpose for finding the strange demonic aura. He wasn't sure why, but he felt a strong urge to protect these lands and those who resided in it.

* * *

**Ta-da, I'm on a roll here. Anyway, now Itsumaru and Sotoe are ready to start their new adventure. There's a surprise for your guys in the next chapter that I hope you'll enjoy. Just keep a look out for it. Also, I'd appreciate a review of what you guys are thinking about the story so far. I'm thinking this is going to be a VERY long story, simply because there's so much to cover. **

**So, since my updates are getting more regular, I'd appreciate it if you guys can send me a review?**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing**

**Much Love,**

**Merky15**


	12. Down the Same Path

**Down the Same Path**

"So, what else can you tell me of the Western Sea and its Lord?"

"Well, as Hoshiyomi said, M'Lord, many of them would rather be referred to as Gods. However, I'm not so sure about the Western Sea Lord. All I can tell you is that the four seas are in control of four Gods: The Lord of the Northern Sea, Western Sea, Eastern Sea, and Southern Sea. The four rulers reside under the ocean, each in what is said to be their own lavish castle. They are very powerful, and can manipulate the sea in any way they can"

Itsumaru nodded, "Then it would be wise for those on land to stay peaceable with those in control of the sea. I understand why my father always acted so quick to appease the Northern Sea Goddess" he smiled.

"Where exactly underwater is the castle Myoga?" Sotoe yawned.

"How do you expect me to know? I have never traveled under water"

"Well, I suppose we'll have to figure that out when we arrive th…" Itsumaru stopped and looked around the area. There was someone watching them. He concentrated on the origin. He caught no scent, and he missed the chance to locate any sound, but still he knew he felt something.

Sotoe looked behind to his stalling friend, "What now?"

Itsumaru shook away the feeling. Whoever it was they were gone now. "Nothing, let's continue"

The three pressed on in their journey towards the sea. It had been a few hours, but they intended to get there fast. Itsumaru didn't have the luxury of stalling this time. "I'm starting to smell the ocean" Sotoe spoke as he sniffed the air. Itsumaru nodded, while trying not to inhale if he could help it.

Sotoe smiled, as he pushed away a few bushes to reveal the glimmering ocean, "I don't remember the last time I saw the ocean" he smirked.

Itsumaru sighed, "Well we're not here to go sight seeing. We need to find a way to speak with the Lord of the Western Sea"

"You don't have to tell me, I know. What's with the sudden hurry anyway?"

"…I'm just not very fond of this smell is all"

"…snob"

"…savage"

Sotoe walked away towards the water and hopped on a large rock that overlooked it, "Hey Water demon!!!!"

Itsumaru let out a deep sigh before placing his hands to his temples. Myoga understood the look, "Something troubling you M'Lord?"

"…no…" he lied. Sotoe was just so aggravating to say the least. His friend's uncivilized attitude did tend to take a toll. He couldn't blame the idiot, he was a wolf demon. "Still, it wouldn't hurt to be in civilized company…"

"Civilized company?" Myoga repeated in slight shock.

Itsumaru smiled at the flea reassuringly, "Not you Myoga, our ignorant friend the wolf" Itsumaru looked over at his still yelling companion.

"Excuse me…" a voice called from across the sand. Itsumaru turned his head to sea someone headed their way. He was a decent heightened man with long pure white hair that was neatly tied up in a similar fashion to Itsumaru, and had inquisitive violet eyes that still retained a kind charm. His armor and black silk showed his higher rank.

Itsumaru watched as the man's black cape gently blew in the ocean's breeze, as his white gloved hands stayed at his side. Itsumaru reluctantly sniffed the air. He caught the demon's scent along with a large whiff of the salty ocean. He was a bat demon.

The bat stopped when he reached an appropriate spacing between him and the dog, "I don't mean to interrupt, but I couldn't help hear your friend from a few yards away…" he motioned to the yelling wolf.

Itsumaru followed his motioned and returned to the bat. The bat continued to speak, "I bring it up, because I too am seeking a way to speak with the Lord of the Western Sea"

Itsumaru nodded, "I see…"

"I came here last night" the bat continued, "I came to slumber in the canopy of the above trees, when your friend caught my attention. I've been perplexed about how to seek an audience with the Lord. I decided it would be best to sleep on it…"

Itsumaru gave a small smile, "I understand" he looked towards the wolf, "I'm sorry about the inconsideration"

"Don't concern yourself" he smiled back, "I'm glad to have found someone who is on a similar journey. Do you perhaps know of a way…"

Itsumaru shook his head, "No…we only just arrived here" an idea entered his head, "…were you by chance watching us as we came upon here?"

"Watching you?" the bat repeated. "Sorry, but I was asleep all morning until recently" the bat gave him an interested look, "Are you by any chance seeking the whereabouts of the ancient treasure?"

"Ancient treasure? Are you speaking about the strange demonic aura that originated from here?"

The bat gave a curt nod, "The very one. I am searching for it as well. On my travels I too have felt the strange presence of one watching me. As soon as my ears pick up any sound he makes, the origin quickly disappears"

Itsumaru placed his hand to his chin in thought, "That is quite perplexing…has the perpetrator done any harm?"

The bat shook his head, "Nothing besides follow me…but you should be cautious. Demons are rather vicious in these times. They kill without meaning, without reason"

"Yes, I've been told of their atrocities"

Sotoe grew tired of his yelling and turned to see what Itsumaru was doing. Knowing that lazy dog he was probably taking a stroll in the forest. He turned around to see Itsumaru accompanied by a demon roughly their own age. His face soured at the scene, "What the…?"

Itsumaru gave a small chuckle at something the bat had said and the bat returned the small the small laugh. Sotoe came upon the scene stopping in front of the two. Itsumaru sent his friend an uninterested look, "Done screaming into the ocean?"

"Yes, _I'm done screaming in the ocean_" he poorly imitated Itsumaru's voice. He looked to the newcomer, "And who the hell are you?"

The young bat shook his head, "How rude of me. I didn't introduce myself. I suppose I've been traveling alone in the wilderness for too long a time" he smiled.

Itsumaru laughed gently in response. He could relate, "I am young Lord Itsumaru of the Northern Dog Demon Tribe"

" I am young Lord Tsukuyomaru, of the Western Bat Demon Tribe"

"From the West huh?" Sotoe questioned with a scoff.

Tsukuyomaru nodded, "Yes that is correct. I am the Lord's only child"

"Well isn't that something" he crossed his arms with a sarcastic grin, "So what's a little bat like you doing away from his cave?"

"Calm down Sotoe" Itsumaru sighed. Why was he acting so aggressive? Tsukuyomaru didn't do anything. Did he have to be so territorial with everyone he met?

Tsukuyomaru smiled at the wolf, much to Itsumaru's relief. "I have recently departed from my clan to seek out this strange source. It has been the cause of much chaos in the region...I suppose I used it as an excuse to leave the clan..."

Itsumaru smirked, "Small world…"

"I suspect you left the North for similar reasons Lord Itsumaru?"

"Similar enough" he looked at the scowling wolf, "Sotoe for similar reasons as well, huh Sotoe?"

"Don't go lumping me together with your aristocratic crap!!! I left so I could find freedom"

Tsukuyomaru gave a smile that matched the inquisitiveness of his eyes, "Is that not what we all came in search of? The deeper meaning of our desires is in essence freedom. Freedom to walk our own path"

Itsumaru looked to the side as he listened to Tsukuyomaru 's words. Freedom? Was that what led him to leave the North? He wanted to be free of his father's rule?

"The Western Bat Demon Tribe?" Myoga repeated, "I heard that the Bat Demon Tribes' main power comes from their powerful barrier"

Tsukuyomaru nodded to the flea, "That is correct. As the next ruler to the Bat Demon Tribe it will fall eventually into my responsibility to control the barrier. As of now my father holds that power…" his thoughts went to the memory of his father. His chest hardened…was he really destined to follow in his fathers footsteps?

"Well Lord Tsukuyomaru , perhaps you would enjoy some company on your journey?" Itsumaru began, "Seeing as how we are traveling in the same direction"

The bat smiled at this, "If you don't mind Lord Itsumaru I would be most grateful"

"When the hell did this happen?!" Sotoe yelled to the dog.

"…While you were busy screaming our business to a bunch of fish" Itsumaru glared.

Sotoe folded his arms and headed back to the rock as he yelled to the group, "Fine, you want to keep company with two blood suckers that's fine with me, as if one wasn't bad enough. Just remember that I'm not gonna be the one to rip him off of you in the middle of the night!!!"

Myoga held his hands to his chest in offense, "What does he mean bad enough?"

Itsumaru and Tsukuyomaru watched as Sotoe made a chair out of the large rock, while crossing his arms and apparently grumbling to himself. Tsukuyomaru looked to the dog. "I believe your friend, Sotoe, isn't thrilled with this idea Lord Itsumaru"

Itsumaru shook his head, "Don't worry about. He is terribly awful with meeting new people" he smiled warmly at their newest member, "and please, Itsumaru is fine"

Tsukuyomaru smiled back, "As is Tsukuyomaru "

* * *

**I couldn't resist adding in Tsukuyomaru. Does the name sound familiar? Hopefully you were able to catch on. And if you weren't then don't worry about it. Also, if you didn't catch it, I thought it was cute to make Itsumaru hate the beach's smell, simply because Inuyasha mentions in an episode that, "I can't stand the salty smell"**

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews. I find that it really encourages me to keep on writing. I'm looking at putting the next chapter up soon.**

**So again, please remember to review, **

**Much Love,**

**Merky15**

**Lightening Streak- Thanks for the review. I also love the way Sotoe and Itsumaru interact with each other. They are complete opposites and I think it's adorable. They really do bring out the worst in each other, LOL. Seriously though, they're awesome.**


	13. Forced Interactions

**Forced Interactions**

"Great! So we're not moving until that idiot wakes up? Did you not take into consideration that bats sleep in the day time?!"

"It isn't that big of an inconvenience Sotoe" Itsumaru sighed as he surveyed the area.

"How can you say that? We can't leave the area because of it…we could just leave him while he's asleep…"

"No" he said shortly.

"Weren't you the one who was in a hurry?"

"I still am" he turned to face the wolf, "Be considerate. Tsukuyomaru's on the same journey as us and may know more than we do. Leave him to rest and we will see if he proves helpful"

"Fine" he spat before heading back to the ocean.

"Where are you going now?"

"I'm gonna get some information out of the local demons"

Itsumaru was about to tell Sotoe that there wasn't any local demons in the area for some reason, but decided against it. "_At least it will keep him preoccupied"_ he shrugged. Itsumaru continued his walk through the forest. Wait, why weren't there demons nearby?

He thought about speaking to a local human village, and walked towards the scent. Perhaps they knew something about the 'Water God' in the area.

He paused as the strange feeling started again. He caught the scent, but he couldn't locate it, but there was someone there. "Show yourself" he spoke coolly. There was no response. He closed his eyes and let his nose concentrate. There was someone above, in the canopy…on his left…in that tree.

He opened his eyes and glared at the certain tree. "I said show yourself" he spoke exceptionally cold this time. As he spoke the feeling left, and slowly a single leaf fell from the suspected tree. "_so" _he thought to himself, "_he's escaped…"_

Itsumaru arrived at the human village, to find that it was annihilated. A solemn expression fell on Itsumaru's face at the sight of the human blood that lined the area. "Tsukuyomaru's words are true" he sighed, "The demon's destruction has made it this far…but where are they now?"

Itsumaru's head turned inquisitively at a small rustling sound. It was coming from an old shed, which was one of the few buildings that still maintained a roof. He paused when he entered the room. There was definitely someone inside, and by their scent, human. "You may show yourself" he spoke calmly towards a large stack of hay, "I will not harm you"

There was no sound of acknowledgment. Itsumaru took a step closer to hear small steps move slightly farther away. They must have been scared. Itsumaru stopped approaching and let out a weak smile, "If you require any assistance, I will be outside…"

He turned when a young voice violently called back his attention, "As if we'd want help from a demon!"

Itsumaru turned back towards the stack of hay. He took a quick leap towards the mound, while another voice spoke in an audible whisper to the first, "Stay quiet Chiro, do you want to get us killed?"

Itsumaru smiled. This voice also sounded young, perhaps slightly older. Chiro spoke again in a hotheaded manner, which reminded him of Sotoe. "I'm not a scared of the demon. I'm strong enough to…"

Chiro's voice turned to a mumble, and Itsumaru assumed that he was muzzled by the older voice. Itsumaru's hunch was proven correct when he pushed over the mound of hay, to see a young boys mouth being covered by a young girl.

"So this is where you've been hiding, huh?" Itsumaru smirked. The two children's eyes slowly made their way towards Itsumaru's, before letting out a yelp of fear and running towards the exit.

With a weak sigh, Itsumaru jumped in front of the two, blocking their exit, "Please, calm down. I already promised not to harm you"

"Ha, as if a demon's word means anything!" the young boy, Chiro, spat out before being pulled back by the young girl. The boy was around seven, Itsumaru assumed. He along with the girl were dressed in ratty dirty clothes, and were quite filthy themselves. Chiro's black hair was a mess and loose as it fell every which way over his face. He sent the girl a challenging look with his hazel eyes at being pulled back. "Watch it, Kara!"

Kara strongly resembled the boy, and Itsumaru assumed them to be related. She appeared about twelve or so, and while her bangs were as messy as the young boys, the rest of her hair was held back in a low tie. She sent the demon an untrusting look, "What do you want?"

Itsumaru noticed a small dagger held awkwardly in the girl's, Kara's, hand. "How long have you been here alone?"

"Since the demons destroyed our village, stupid!" Chiro spat from behind the girl. Kara sent him a quieting look before turning back to the dog, only to find him gone.

"Where did he go?" she blankly spoke. Chiro smiled proudly to himself, "Bet you I scared him off"

"Really?" Kara rolled her eyes uninterested.

He nodded not catching the sarcasm, "Yep, as the man of the village that's my new job. So get used to it sis"

"I'll try to remember that" she smiled before returning her dagger to it's hidden sheath.

* * *

Itsumaru strolled down the river bed in silent contemplation. The demons must have rampaged through the west following the demonic energy. "That's why all the demons are away from here. They have all left in search…why is it calling out to them…"

Itsumaru stopped as he let his claws fall into the water, "_…where did it come from…"_

He quickly pulled his hand out of the river as a few fish landed by his side. He looked back to the reddening sky, "_How do I find a way into the water god's palace?…"_

* * *

Chiro and Kara sat close by each other as the heat from a small fire kept them warm. Chiro looked at his sister pleadingly, but the girl shook her head before he could speak. "No Chiro"

"But why not? I'm starving"

"The food needs to last us. We need to use it sparingly"

"We could just go to the forest…" he mumbled.

"No" she spoke firmly, "You know that there's demons out there. As soon as they find out we are here…we just need to wait until help comes…"

"What if it doesn't come?" he spoke smugly.

Kara sent a smack to the back of the boy's head, "Don't say such things!"

Chiro rubbed his head in anger, but said nothing more. Kara looked into the fire, _"Someone…anyone…they'll come soon. Then this will be over"_

"I'm glad the two of you are still here"

The two children looked up to see Itsumaru standing in front of them. While it went unnoticed by the terrified humans, he carried with him a set of ten roped fish in one hand.

Kara quickly jumped up and pushed her younger brother behind her. She pulled out the dagger and pointed it towards the demon, "I'm warning you! Leave before…"

"Now, now" he smiled warmly, "Is that anyway to treat your guest?"

"Yeah right!" Chiro yelled, "You're not our guest! You're a demon!"

"Oh?" he asked, "and why can a demon not be a guest?"

"Guest leave when they're told to!" Kara rebutted.

Itsumaru nodded with the logic. "That is true, however perhaps this will change your mind about whether or not I am permitted to stay" he held up the fish for the children to see. Chiro's eyes widened with excitement, "FOOD!"

The boy quickly caught his enthusiasm and replaced it back with his mistrusting glare, "…I mean…how do we know it's not poisoned?"

"Yeah" Kara nodded in agreement, "Why else would a demon offer food?"

Itsumaru sighed at the untrusting paranoia that emanated from the humans, but considering what they had gone through it wasn't all that surprising. "How can I prove that it is not?"

Kara and Chiro's nose and eyes squinted in a contemplating manner, which Itsumaru decided was a family trait. Both simultaneously looked towards the demon, "Eat one!"

"…I'm not particularly fond of…well…human food…" he decided was the most appropriate term. It's not that he couldn't eat it, it just that it didn't really do anything for him. Both the children pointed at him accusingly, "So it is poisoned!"

"No…" he shook his head and grabbed one of the fish. To make matters worse, it smelled as if it was a sea and river fish…meaning it carried that damn smell. "If I eat this, will you believe that it's not poison?"

Both children gave a curt nod. He sighed realizing he was out of options, and quickly finished eating the fish. He moved his tongue around in his mouth a few times to destroy the taste, before turning to the children, "See it's fine…"

Before he could finish his sentence, the children quickly grabbed the load from his hands and began preparing it by the fire. He gave a few blinks before smirking in a satisfied way. Perhaps they weren't as untrusting as he thought.

* * *

Tsukuyomaru gave a lazy stretch before sitting up. He blinked a few times, and looked down from the canopy. No one was there. He tilted his head in confusion ever so slightly, "Perhaps they left al…"

"About time you woke up bat boy"

Tsukuyomaru gave a small jolt of surprise, before turning to see Sotoe by his side. He gave a warm smile, "Oh do forgive me. You surprised me. I'm not used to waking to a wolf staring at me from a tree…"

"What is that supposed to be a joke?" Sotoe glared challengingly. Tsukuyomaru shook his head gently, "Not especially, no…do pardon me, but where has Itsumaru gone off to?"

Myoga answered from Sotoe's shoulders, "The master has gone exploring in the forest it would seem"

"…I see…perhaps it would be wise to follow him…" he spoke gently to himself before gracefully landing to the floor. "Hey hold up!" Sotoe yelled as he jumped to the floor, slipping on the sand as he did so.

"Be careful, Sotoe" Myoga began, "The sand floor is harder to land on"

"You think!"

He rose and turned to the bat who was walking into the forest, "I said hold it bat boy!"

Tsukuyomaru maintained the same speed as he called back to Sotoe, "If you wish to accompany me Sotoe I suggest you keep up"

Sotoe growled as he stared at Tsukuyomaru. "That smug little…" he mumbled to himself. "Hey!" he called as he ran towards the bat, "Let's get one thing straight!"

Tsukuyomaru turned towards Sotoe to continue, "I'm not accompanying you, okay? If anything you're following me. Got it!?"

The bat smirked to himself, "If you would wish for me to rephrase it as such, than of course I will accommodate your desire"

Sotoe turned back to face the front. He wasn't used to a demon being so damn agreeable. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it as he couldn't think of anything to say. It was like this guy was completely non confrontational. He could say anything and Tsukuyomaru would nod with a smile.

Sotoe looked down in agitation. Why would he agree so absolutely? "_Unless he's not agreeing at all. He's just saying that he's agreeing, but in reality he's not."_

Sotoe scowled at the cool face the bat demon wore. "_Look at his stupid smug little smile…it's just not normal. He's probably thinking that he's gonna be able to manipulate me by playing nice" _

Sotoe nodded with each thought, "_He's just trying to lure me into a false sense of security, and then WHAM!!! Like I'm gonna fall for that. I'm not gonna let him have that effect on me…Look at him he thinks he's so clever…I'll make him crack…"_

Sotoe opened his mouth, but Tsukuyomaru spoke before Sotoe had the chance. "Can you perhaps smell him out Sotoe? I can't exactly hear anything…"

"What do you think I am?!"

Tsukuyomaru blinked in confusion at the wolf's hostility, "Are you not a wolf demon?"

"Well, yeah"

"Then can you not simply use your nose to sniff out Itsumaru. Are you not also looking for him?"

It made sense…wait…that bat was only playing Mr. logical to get his way. Well he didn't have to play his stupid little game. Sotoe crossed his arms and turned away. Sotoe looked back up in thought. On the other hand, he was looking for the stupid dog…and if he was the one leading the group then Tsukuyomaru would be the one needing his help. "Meaning I'm the one in control here"

"What were you saying Sotoe?" Tsukuyomaru asked gently about the wolf's mumbling.

"Nothing" he spat. He sniffed the air and turned towards the bat, "Follow me"

He smiled to himself when the bat followed. "_Now to real this stupid bat in…"_

Sotoe turned behind him, "One more thing bat! Fix your sleeping pattern. You're crazy if you think we're gonna be waiting for you every morning"

Tsukuyomaru nodded in agreement, "Yes, I was contemplating that issue myself. Fear not, I believe that I will be able to fix that by the following morning"

"_Damn, not even an eye roll…Okay so maybe growling isn't the way to deal with this…"_

He needed to think of a better solution to receiving…well whatever the opposite of hostility was…He was a wolf, but that didn't mean it was impossible. He took a deep breath and looked to the bat, "That's…well…whatever…we'll be by the stupid dog in a few. I think he's by some human village"

"Human village? For what purpose? It was destroyed by the passing demon mob" the bat frowned in recollection.

* * *

"So the village was destroyed by the demons?"

Chiro nodded to Itsumaru, "Yes, a strange light came from the sea, and the demons in the area all went crazy"

Kara sighed, "They started killing each other and anything they came by…including our village…" she looked back into the fire, "Father told us to stay low and hide in the shed…when it was quite…we were the only ones left…"

Chiro grabbed his fifth fish, "That was a few weeks ago"

"We haven't left the village since, because of the demons that might be in the forest" Kara shook her head in agitation.

"Well, that you don't need to worry about" Itsumaru sighed as he looked ahead, "All the demons have left in search of the strange light"

"That's great! Now we can find our own food!"

"What was it?" Chiro asked, mouth filled with food, "That light?"

The dog shook his head, "That, I do not know. I was hoping to speak with the Western Water God about its regards, but I have no way of speaking with him"

"The Water God!" the two children spoke.

Itsumaru nodded, "Yes, you don't possibly know of a way?"

Kara nodded, "Well…there's a possibility…"

* * *

"Well he's in there" Sotoe crossed his arms as he looked at the human village…or once human village ahead of him. "Lets hurry and get that prick" he stepped forward, when Tsukuyomaru's hands fell to his shoulder. "Wait…"

"What now?"

"Itsumaru is not alone"

"What?" Sotoe looked to the village, "You mean there's someone alive?"

"Precisely…" Tsukuyomaru's eyes closed in concentration, "There's two of them…they appear to be children…"

"…How do you know?"

The bat smiled, "I can sense their movements and create a picture of the scene"

Myoga nodded, "That is to be expected from a bat demon"

"Show off" Sotoe grumbled. "So why can't we go and help him interrogate the brats?"

"Simple, you are frightening, and the children would not take a liking to you" he shrugged indifferently.

"_That son of a…"_ Sotoe growled to himself. "What's that suppose to mean, bat?!" he yelled, "How do you know they wouldn't like you!?"

Tsukuyomaru found a tree to lean against, "They wouldn't, but your extroverted attitude would first catch the attention, that I would scarcely go noticed"

"…I'll show you extroverted…" he growled with fisted claws.

"I meant no hostility" the bat smiled warmly, "I assume the children have gone through a lot, and most likely harbor an understandable fear of demons. Somehow Itsumaru has earned their trust, and is most likely speaking to them in regards to entering the Water God's castle. We should trust him to it. Our presence would be a hindrance…"

Myoga nodded, "He is quite right Sotoe. Our best bet would be to wait for his return"

"Figures the two blood suckers would be on the same side" Sotoe rolled his eyes and fell to the floor. "Fine!" he looked towards the bat, "Can you tell me what's going on?"

"I'm afraid I'm only able to sense movement, and make out shapes…as far as sound goes, I can not hear from this distance"

"Figures…"

* * *

**There ya go, the newest chapter. I love the scenes were Sotoe goes paranoid, and Tsukuyomaru just stands innocently by. Let me know what you guys think, especially about the characters and how I capture them. Thanks for all those who review. It really helps me to push out new chapters. I'll put the next chapter up soon, so again please REVIEW.**

**Thanks and much love,**

**Merky15**


	14. Into the Howling Winds

**Into the Howling Winds**

Kara looked to her left, "At Mt. Kaze-Matsudai…the mountain of Never Ending wind"

Itsumaru looked at the young girl to continue. He recalled seeing a mountain not too far away from here. Perhaps that was the mountain she was speaking of. Kara looked back to the dog demon, "If you head there you'll be able to find a way to speak with the Water God. I'm sure of it" she spoke determinedly.

Chiro nodded in agreement, mouth stuffed with another fish, "Yeah, there's a demon tribe that lives up there. They never come down from the mountain…"

Kara continued, "Well…" she corrected, "we never see them leave their mountain. They stay away from humans, but once every five years they come down"

"For what purpose?" The dog's fingers fell to his chin in a contemplating manner, a habit he held since childhood. Kara shook her head, "No one knows, but a group of them come down. According to father, the leader blows on a conch shell and summons the Water God. The two disappear into the ocean…and then they go back to the mountain…Father assumed that it's a type of pact between the Water God and the demon clan"

"Interesting…the conch shell calls to the Water God? What sort of demon?"

Chiro frowned when the fish were gone, "They are a clan of demons who control wind…they say the farther up Mt. Kaze-Matsudai you go the more fierce the wind is" he smirked at the idea, "They say it's big enough to blow down a whole village"

Kara shook her head, "They're supposed to be very strong…but they aren't violent…that's what father had said"

Itsumaru nodded and rose, "The mountain just beyond the forest then?"

The two children nodded, "That's the one"

Itsumaru sent a small smile to the two, "Then that is where I will go. I thank you…"

Kara watched the dog lord exit their small hovel, "…Are…are you gonna try to find that light?…"

Itsumaru turned to see the two children standing in the doorway behind him. They seemed so defenseless…young. For the first time he seemed to really noticed the ragged clothes the children had worn, the dirt across their small faces, and the true devastation their once village was in.

A low growl escaped his lips…they didn't want him to leave…and somehow he felt that he should help them. He could imagine Sotoe's reaction, "_Great! So now you turned into some human's lap dog? Damn! When are you gonna learn?!"_

He let out a small sigh and turned gently back to the two children. They were in no great danger. Besides the apparent demons on Mt. Kaze-Matsudai, all other demons around the area were gone. "Listen" he knelt to the children's level, "I will return after speaking with these demons…will you be here upon my return?"

Both children gave large grins at him comment. They had almost forgotten that he was indeed a demon, "Yes!"

He grinned at their enthusiasm, "That is good. When I return I will help find you a more suitable place to live. Yes?"

Their enthusiasm lowered slightly. They realized that their new friend wasn't going to be permanent. Kara managed a nod, "Yes" she grinned, "…But you will come back?"

He rose again, "Of course"

The two children watched as Itsumaru headed back into the forest. He might have been a demon, but he wasn't like the others. He was one of the kindest men they had ever encountered.

Itsumaru had caught the scents of his comrades a while ago. They must have decided against entering the village, on account that they would have scared the children. "_…That of course being Tsukuyomaru's idea" _he sighed. He knew Sotoe was too rash to think of such an idea. The bat had already proved to be an asset.

"About damn time" Sotoe scoffed as Itsumaru approached, "You know how long I was stuck with this stupid bat?"

Tsukuyomaru smiled at the wolf's comment and looked towards Itsumaru, "Have you learned anything?"

Itsumaru gave a nod and looked towards the mountain, "Yes, we are to head towards that mountain…Mt. Kaze-Matsudai"

Tsukuyomaru nodded, "That is where the Demon Wind Clan resides"

Itsumaru had forgotten that Tsukuyomaru was from this area, "You know of them?"

"They are rather secluded on their territory, but aren't by any means defenseless. They have held their territory for 1000's of years, and none dare challenge to take it"

Myoga landed on his master's pelt, "That is because their ability to manipulate wind is indeed fearsome. It is said that Mt. Kaze-Matsudai is surrounded by an extremely powerful wind…it gives them a great advantage when dealing with intruders. How do you intend to reach the top M'lord?"

Itsumaru contemplated this. He spoke no words, and instead headed towards the direction of the mountain. He would have to figure it out when he reached that optical.

* * *

The wind had already started to pick up at the mountains base. Itsumaru's and Tsukuyomaru's hair strongly blew behind them as they looked at their destination. Sotoe shielded the top of his eyes as he looked up at the mountain. Were they expected to climb to the top with this wind?

"…I suppose this makes flying out of the question…" Itsumaru gently sighed. Their best bet would be to slowly trudge to the top. Taking to the air in a wind demon's territory was foolish.

Sotoe stepped forward, "…Then lets go…" he looked behind him to the other demons. They both nodded in agreement as they started up the mountain.

A fierce wind swarmed around the group. Itsumaru pushed in front with Sotoe closely following behind, followed by Tsukuyomaru. While under normal circumstances they would have been able to reach the top by now, the powerful force of the wind continued to push them back.

"Figures" Sotoe teased while he pushed through the wind, "…You always have to find the most difficult way to do something"

Itsumaru smirked at the comment, "Just keeping it interesting"

Tsukuyomaru concentrated the hardest on pushing onward. It wasn't a mystery why the two canines decided to take the front. They weighed more than he did. He was a bat after all…he was far more susceptible to the wind's force. They were attempting to take the brunt force of the wind for him by taking the lead. He was grateful that they didn't hold it against him. Not even Sotoe made a comment about it. He felt the small flea grasping on tight against his kimono. He smirked to himself. At least he wasn't fairing the worst in the group.

Sotoe looked over his shoulder towards Tsukuyomaru, "We'll be there soon!" he yelled over the loud gusts of the wind. "How are you guys doing back there!"

"Very well!" he yelled back rather quickly in an attempt at maintaining concentration. That would have been the end of it, but his manners demanded that he give thanks to the wolf's comment. "Thank…"

Tsukuyomaru's foot slipped against a loose rock, and he was roughly thrown back by the wind's force. Itsumaru turned around at the sound of Myoga's loud screams for help, and saw Sotoe jump towards the bat first.

Sotoe was able to grasp onto Tsukuyomaru's gloved hand before the bat was blown off the mountain, but the only thing holding them up was Sotoe's single handed grip on the mountain trail's cliff. "A LITTLE HELP HERE DOG!!!" Sotoe yelled. He felt his grip start to slip.

"DON'T LET GO!" Itsumaru yelled.

"BRILLIANT ADVICE!!!" he growled back.

Tsukuyomaru looked at the far drop below. Normally he wasn't scared of heights, but with the wind how it was, he wasn't going to be able to fly against it…he'd be pushed hard onto the ground. Dammit, where did his politeness even come from? He hadn't learned it from his father that's for sure.

If Itsumaru didn't continue to push forward the wind would overtake him, moving backwards for even a second would result with the same fate as his comrades… "_Unless…" _

Itsumaru nodded to himself as he let himself fall straight backwards. "WHAT THE HELL!" Sotoe yelled as he saw his friend get thrown straight back. The dog disappeared from view as he was engulfed in a bright light. Sotoe smirked in understanding…he was going to use the strength from his transformation to fight against the wind. As the large white dog pushed against the wind, Tsukuyomaru watched in awe at his new friends transformation. He truly appeared formidable.

Sotoe's arm was gently grasped by the large beast's mouth. Sotoe firmly held the bat's hand with the other. Sotoe rolled his eyes at the dog's plan. Itsumaru tossed Sotoe upward, and he quickly grabbed onto the long white fur. Tsukuyomaru quickly grasped it as well, only he held on as if his life depended on it.

"HEY DOG!!!" Sotoe yelled, "CAN YOU HANDLE GOING UP HILL!!!"

A small groan escaped the giant dog. Sotoe nodded, still annoyed of having to be carried like some defenseless…well for lack of better comparison, flea.

Instead of taking the mountain path as they had been, Itsumaru pushed straight up the hill with the wind pushing strongly on his left side. He used what strength he had to keep close to the mountain and move upward. One mistake and they were in trouble. Yet, failing wasn't an option. He had people to protect…he needed to succeed.

Myoga panted in relief against the young bat's chest. His hands fell to his pounding heart, "_Now that was a close one…" _

Itsumaru saw the top of the mountain in view. One by one his claws dug their way into the mountain, until he was able to push his head over the edge, his body followed. Much to his gratitude, no wind was present at the top of the pass. The giant dog fell to the floor in exhaustion.

Sotoe quickly jumped down, and slightly more cautiously the bat followed. Sotoe walked towards the giant dog's head, that laid exhausted on the floor, deep breaths falling from his nose.

Sotoe punched the dog's cheek, knowing it had no effect, "Suck it up. This isn't anytime to take a nap"

An angry glare was sent towards the wolf, but as usual it went ignored. After a bright light engulfed the beast, Itsumaru stood besides his comrades, panting with small beads of sweat present on his face. His glare had softened, "Most people would say thank you"

"Yeah, well a "thank you" was what caused this mess" he looked towards the bat, but there was no anger in his eyes. If anything it was just a gentle jab. Tsukuyomaru closed his eyes and smiled at the joke, "Still, you have my thanks Itsumaru"

"It was nothing" he smiled. He looked at his surroundings. Large and beautifully crafted columns were built around the mountain. They led to a set of stairs that went down into the mountain. Itsumaru looked at the entrance, "The tribe is inside the mountain…"

"AH" Sotoe yelled in frustration, "We could have just busted a hole into the mountain's base!"

"Yes" Itsumaru agreed sarcastically, "A great way to earn a people's trust"

"Shall we proceed?" The bat asked.

Itsumaru nodded as he started down the set of stairs, followed by the others.

* * *

The entrance was long and twisted and only lighted by a few torches, but vision wasn't a problem for any of the travelers, especially Tsukuyomaru. In fact he welcomed the lack of light.

Again, Itsumaru hated asking to speak to the clan leader when he knew so little about him. He contemplated how he'd go about asking for help, and decided if the lord didn't have any beautiful young daughters then he'd be fine.

The last corner they turned revealed the end of their search. The entire inside of the mountain had been carved into a village. Lanterns of light illuminated everything that even a human would be able to see rather well down here. He smiled at how everything appeared peaceful. His ears picked up the sound of prosperity. Sadly, it was shattered as a group of spears pointed in their direction.

The men who carried them were rather muscular, more so than any of them. They were dressed in white hakama pants, and simple white vests, revealing their muscular torso. "How did you come here!" the man who was noticeably the general asked in a stern voice.

"We swam" Sotoe spat, angry with the weapons that were being pointed in his direction. The guard growled in response, "Watch yourself wolf"

Itsumaru placed his hand to his forehead at his friends stupidity. Would he ever learn? Of course he wouldn't. "We have come to request an audience with your lord"

"…for what purpose?"

"In regards to the Water God" he decided the vaguer the better. He wasn't lying and if the guard wanted to assume that he worked for the Water God, then let him. The guard eyed him suspiciously, before turning his weapon away, "…very well then. Follow me"

The other guards pulled their weapons away as the group followed after their general. Itsumaru continued to admire the surroundings. It was quite amazing. He wondered how powerful their lord must have been to manage such a lavish demon clan.

They arrived at the mansion, which was the most lavish of the houses, and unmistakably where the leader had lived. They entered the doors, when the general ordered them to wait in the front room as he retrieved the lord. "Pretty fancy place" Sotoe noted. He looked over to the bat who hadn't given the lavishness a second look, "What? Not to your standards?" he teased.

Tsukuyomaru shook his head calmly, "No it's not that. I'm just not impressed with such things…"

"What? The pampered life of a lord's son too exhausting?"

"No, that is not it" he softly answered, "Seeing as how bat clans are located in large caves, I've never really found such excess of any use" he shrugged.

Sotoe looked back towards the door, "…oh…" apparently the bat wasn't as spoiled as he had thought. His clan too was raised together in a large cave territory, and he felt the same about pointless excess.

Itsumaru's thoughts fell towards the arrival of the Demon Wind Tribes Leader. He had known absolutely nothing of the demon…would he be hostile towards the intruders? Itsumaru watched as the door slowly opened. His eyes hardened as he saw a figure start to emerge, but the hardened look quickly left as the lord made his full appearance.

The lord stood about 4 feet tall. He wore a blue kimono that was obviously too large for him, and a strange contemplating grin on his slightly old looking face. A long black braid swayed against his back as he came to the young dog's front. His squinty eyes evaluated the strange group, as he rubbed his long moustache with a single hand, giving a small hum as he did so. "A dog, a bat, and…" he smiled at Sotoe, "a wolf I see"

Sotoe successfully suppressed his laughs at the entrance of the strange little man, and was now eyeing him suspiciously, "…yeah…"

"Strange…" the man asked in a slightly high pitched voice, "I doubt you would come from the Water God…"

"That is correct" Itsumaru began, "I am young Lord Itsumaru of the Northern Dog Demon Clan" he looked towards his friends, "Young Lord Tsukuyomaru of the Western Bat Tribe, and Sotoe of the Eastern Wolf Demon Tribe"

"North, West, and East" the small man laughed loudly to himself. The others watched in confusion at the humor. The small man coughed out his last bit of chuckling before speaking. "I am Lord Skisho, of the Wind Demon Clan of Mt. Kaze-Matsudai. Now come in and tell me what it is that you need"

The three boys watched as the small man scurried ahead of them. Each wore a confused expression on their faces. How was this strange little man a leader of the Wind Demon Clan? All the lords they had known were powerful, intimidating, intelligent demons…what was so special about him?

* * *

Skisho sat on a set of about ten pillows, which gave him the appearance of being a decent amount taller. The others had sat besides Skisho creating a circle. "I see" the little man had spoken, "…a strange light…I have an idea of what it is you speak of, and fortunately for my clan we are so secluded that the influence hasn't reached us"

"So, you are aware of this light Lord Skisho?" Itsumaru asked.

He gave a curt nod, "Hai, but I can not tell you the legend as well as Lord Mizutenshu, or as you call him the Western Water God"

"But you are aware of the legend?" Itsumaru edged in the hopes of learning more. Skisho nodded, "Hai, It is a powerful treasure that was given to the Western Sea to suppress. Of course this is not an ordinary treasure from what I've been told. It has a mind of it's own. It appears that the treasure has finally broken its seal, and such travesties have began"

"What sort of treasure is, Lord Skisho?" Tsukuyomaru asked.

The old man gave a sly smile, "Come now, do you expect me to give you all the answers? Lord Mizutenshu is the one you need to be sea-king…" the old man giggled, and look around the room for a response. When no one answered he rolled his squinty eyes, "Oh come now, does not one of you have a sense of humor? Young people these days…" he jumped off of his set of pillows and scurried over to an ornamented box. He opened it to reveal a pearl encrusted conch shell. He smiled at his treasure and brought it before Itsumaru. "I believe this is what you wish for, eh?"

The dog nodded and moved to touch it, but pulled back when Skisho quickly shut the box, nearly catching his fingers. "Not so hasty, not so hasty…Do you expect me to give this to you freely? Eh?" he asked with a strange tilt to his head.

Itsumaru sighed, he should have known he wouldn't have gotten lucky again like he did with the Inudoku Lord. "What is it that you require Lord Skisho?"

"Oh, nothing much" he smiled. He turned towards Sotoe with the same strange smirk he had worn earlier, "You…wolf demon, tell me have you yet chosen a mate?"

Sotoe squinted at the strange question posed by the strange little man, "…what's it to ya?"

"You see, I have yet to produce any offspring…"

"Can't imagine why…" Sotoe spoke flatly.

"Despite the attraction I create in the fairer sex, I have not found the right woman to bare my child. It's tragic, I have yet to find my lady…"

Sotoe grew more and more confused as the old man spoke. Skisho continued, "My lady must be of outstanding beauty, you see, and this battle trudges onward for me"

"What the hell does this have to do with me?!"

Skisho's eyes shifted back to Sotoe, "Simple my dear friend. I have heard tales of the beauty amongst the female wolf demons. In fact I have heard that while rare, wolf demon females are amongst the most attractive of demon kind

Sotoe nodded, still not seeing the reasoning. Every demon had known of that unproven fact. What people didn't really grasp was HOW rare wolf demon females were. He believed this to be one of the reasons that enforced this stigma. What demon wouldn't want something so rare and precious as their mate?…Still, what did this have to do with him? "What's your point old man?"

" Simple…I want your daughter?"

A sequence of "What?" broke out in the group. "Wouldn't you…she…be too young for you" Itsumaru asked.

Skisho laughed, "Don't be silly. I wish for her to marry my first born son. I don't wish for my future heir to have the same problems I had choosing a wife. Not only will she be loyal, but a priceless beauty. Wolves are always quick to marry. You will have your daughter with in a hundred or so years and I will have my son"

"Ya sure" Sotoe shrugged.

Itsumaru grabbed his friends shoulder and turned him around for a whisper, "What are you doing?"

"What? Don't you want to get that damn shell?"

"Not if you're going to condemn your unborn daughter"

"Relax dog. Do you know how rare wolf females are? And I'm not planning on settling down remember?"

Itsumaru gave him an unconvinced look, "…Sotoe…"

" And besides" Sotoe smirked "…have you taken a close look at this guy?"

Both demons turned around to see Skisho cleaning his ear with his finger with a dumbfounded expression on his face, before turning back to their whispering position. Sotoe continued, "Do you really expect that guy to get married?"

Itsumaru nodded, "…I suppose…"

"The odds are in our favor M'Lord" Myoga piped up. Sotoe turned back to the wind demon, who had been examining his finger, "It's a deal old man"

Skisho smiled in excitement, "Excellent!" he handed Itsumaru the conch shell. "Then blow on this three times into the sea, Lord Mizutenshu will hear you and great you"

Tsukuyomaru remembered the hassle of arriving at their destination, "There is a matter of the wind…"

Skisho smiled, "Do not worry, I will calm the wind for your departure. It is I after all who creates it"

"You?" Sotoe spat in disbelief. Skisho laughed at the group's expressions, "Of course. I am the Lord of the Clan. What do you expect?"

The three stared dumbfound at the laughing man. Their thoughts in harmony, _"Who is this old man?"_

* * *

The voyage down was a lot quicker. Both Itsumaru and Tsukuyomaru were able to easily fly down the large mountain, and Sotoe ran behind them. As Skisho had said the wind was silent. Their next step would be found at the Western Sea Gods Castle. There they would learn the truth about this mysterious treasure.

As they approached the mountain's base, Itsumaru's expression had changed. Someone was waiting for them. Itsumaru immediately recognized the scent. Sotoe saw his friends expression and sniffed the air. A mischievous smile spread across his lips.

Itsumaru knew the expression Sotoe wore without having to turn. He came to a graceful halt in front of the familiar figure. "…Lady Kazizaki" he spoke slightly surprised.

Kazizaki slowly turned her eyes towards Itsumaru, "…Lord Itsumaru…"

Her expression had softened a bit. Her voice had lacked enthusiasm, and her mischievous expression was lost. Itsumaru's eyes hardened, "Lady Kazizaki, tell me what has happened"

* * *

**Wow that was a long one, but I wanted to get to a certain point in the story, and I felt bad for not reviewing sooner. So with Kazizaki back I hope for interest to peak. I find her to be a great character, and a lot of fun to write for. Let me know what you guys think about the plot, and how the story is going.**

**Also have you guys noticed that there is no female wolf demons? Besides Ayame (if you want to count her) and she is rather pretty. I decided to just add that part in. I liked the sound of it. Anyway it was just a strange observation.**

**PLEASE REVIEW. And thanks for it. I really appreciate it.**

**Much Love,**

**Merky15**


	15. The Light that Inspires Death

**The Light that Inspires Death**

She looked up at the trees as she spoke, "…I've been searching for you…"

He felt his stomach tighten at her comment. Why was she looking for him? She seemed lost…something must have happened. "…Lady Kazizaki…" he spoke softly.

She snapped out of her gaze and her eyes locked onto his. If there was anyone able to help her it was him. She recalled her fathers words, "_Seek out Lord Itsumaru…he's the only one…you must…"_

Never before had she been witness to her father in such pain…such vulnerability. It was unbearable to watch. In a single moment she was alone…why did it effect her so? Such primitive emotions…loneliness…was she scared of it? Being alone?

She snapped out of her thoughts when a pair of hands grasped hers. She looked at Itsumaru's clawed hands…they were so deadly, and yet so gentle. "_So, he is a Lord's son…" _

The humor did nothing for her. She looked at the beautiful hands. They were gentle yes, but there was no denying the power that remained within them. Even more perplexing was that they were warm. So very warm against her cold skin. His voice called her out of her thoughts. "Lady Kazizaki…"

She looked up at his call. "_His voice…as gentle as his hands…"_

She looked away from his kind expression, "Forgive me…Lord Itsumaru…"

"Please…tell me what has happened?"

She looked into his eyes, so calm…so caring…so unusual for a demon lord, and yet…she knew he could be trusted. "…It is my father…he has been slain…"

"That strong Dog Demon Lord of the Inudoku?" Sotoe spat in disbelief.

Itsumaru sent his friend a disdainful look for his abrupt attitude, and looked back to the demoness at his front, "Lady Kazizaki, if you would, could you tell me from the beginning? What has transpired?"

"…I followed the path it came from. I believed that you would be searching for it"

He listened to her words. "The light?"

She looked up from her thoughts. "…Yes, It entered the Inudoku lands…my brother, Roiyaru, he was overcome by its power…"

"Power?" Itsumaru's eyes faded in thought. What was this treasure? What was it capable of? It caused demons to kill. For what? Did it promise power in return? "Can you explain further?" he asked in a patient tone.

She appreciated his patience. The memory pained her. It wasn't as if she was unfamiliar to death. Yet, a power so strong that it was able to kill a demon as powerful as her father…manipulate her brother, how could she comprehend that? "It came with a powerful light, and with it many demons came. The stench of blood swarmed the lands…never ending war…never ending death" her eyes tightened slightly, "…my brother found his way into the battle…"

"He was consumed by the treasure's call…" Sotoe offered with an indifferent shrug.

Kazizaki didn't look at the wolf as she spoke, "…Sounga…" she whispered. The name sent fears of recollection down her back. She looked back into the calm eyes in front of her. "That is what it called itself…the sword of the netherworld…"

* * *

"_Father…" Kazizaki inaudibly worded. She stood behind one of the large pillars in the front of the Inudoku castle. All the guards slain, blood covered the grounds. She placed her sleeve over her mouth, this time in terror._

_Standing over her injured father was Roiyaru, her brother, his eyes glowed a demonic red. His fangs were bared into a twisted laugh. He…he was no longer himself. She recalled the near perfect composure her brother had trained to perfect, it was no longer present. He stood a bloodthirsty demon, bent on killing._

_Lord Kyoudai held his bleeding chest, and sent a growl at his son, "Roiyaru! Why do you do this?!"_

"_I am no longer your son" he growled in a sinister grin. Kazizaki heard a strange laugh, but…it wasn't from her brother. It had came from the blade he had carried. The blade glowed a dark red as it spoke, "What do you wait for Roiyaru? Do you not desire ultimate power? Once you defeat your father, your name will be recognized as being superior"_

_The blade fell down against his father in an awkward way. A near lethal blow fell to the older dog, and Kyoudai was roughly brought to the ground. The sword laughed again at the awkward way it was being wielded, "Why do you fight this Roiyaru? Did you not search me out for the hopes of obtaining ultimate power?"_

"_N-No-" Roiyaru stammered out. He placed his free hand to his head, "Not like this-not like this!!!"_

"_There is no other way" the sword laughed, "I need more blood Roiyaru…you will do this for me…it was your side of the pact"_

"_No-Please…Sounga…Please…not my father…not my father!" he yelled to himself in protest. _

_Kazizaki's eyes turned in pain. What was happening? "Father…" she gasped. _

_Again, Roiyaru's eyes blazed a deep red as he turned to the hiding voice. The Sounga let out another sinister laugh, "…Your sister I see…yes, she is quite lovely"_

"_NO!" Roiyaru yelled, "KAZIZAKI!!! RUN!!!"_

_There wasn't any time for it, Roiyaru quickly jumped towards his sister, bringing down the blade. She easily glided out of the way. She may have been a lord's daughter, but her father didn't keep her ignorant to the ways of battle. "Brother" she spoke with as much calm as she could produce. Her father had taught them the importance of keeping a cool face in any confrontation. Although, she was finding this difficult, "Why…why are you doing this?"_

_Again the sword spoke, "How sweet…you do not wish to do your younger sibling any harm, Roiyaru? There is no longer any choice in the matter…I require the blood of powerful beings…I require the blood of the members of the Inudoku clan…"_

_Kazizaki was roughly thrown to the ground. She opened her eyes to see the blade, Sounga, raised above her head. Roiyaru sat atop of her, his free hand dug roughly into her neck, drawing blood. "…Brother…?" she gasped out as she stared into his torn eyes._

_She saw his expression start to soften, and the hand that bore Sounga begin to shake. "Ka…zi…zaki…"_

_She looked into her brothers eyes as he tried to fight against the sword's control. "Sister…" he managed to make out. She looked at the tears that began to stream down her brother's face. A face that usually held nothing more than arrogance, contempt, strength. What was this sword? A blade that had reduced her family to such…The image of her tortured brother was framed in her mind. _

_A strange smile fell on his face…she was never able to understand it. His grip on her neck began to loosen, "…Please…" he continued, "…forgive…me"_

_In a matter of an instant, Roiyaru's hand released her throat, and grasped the Sounga's hilt. In a split second the lethal blade was thrust into his stomach. "ROIYARU!" she screamed. _

"_YOU FOOL! YOU DARE DEFY ME SOUNGA, SWORD OF THE NETHERWORLD!!!" the weapon bellowed._

_The smile hadn't left his face as he looked at his sister, "Forgive…me…" he said again as a bright light from the sword entered into his body, blasting him from the inside out._

_The light disappeared, as did the weapon. Kazizaki watched the scene. There was a strange sound that filled the area. She wasn't sure what it was, and it wasn't until a few moments that she realized the sound was coming from her…a loud howling type of yell…she crawled towards what little remained of her elder brother. She looked down and noticed water fall onto the ground. Had it been raining?…no…she felt her face, her eyes…it had been her. She felt the blood of her brother embrace her body…it was all she could smell._

"_Kazizaki…" a muffled voice called._

_She snapped out of the shock and looked over to the figure of her once proud father. He had been covered in blood…his pelt looked more red than white. She quickly ran to his side, "Father!" she began._

_He grasped her hands firmly in his own. They were…so cold…so very cold… "Father…" she cried._

"_Be strong Kazizaki…" he spoke. He sounded so weak. "Don't father" she began, "You are losing strength in speaking…"_

"_No…I don't have long…you must listen to me…listen to me well my daughter…"_

_She could only manage a nod. He accepted it and continued, "…This weapon…Sounga…it must be stopped…someone must…"_

"_Father…there is no one. Not you, Not Roiyaru…certainly not I…"_

"_No…you don't understand…only one can subdue its power…" he began to cough, and blood began to stain his lips. She bit back the urge of tears and listened to her father's words. "Seek out Lord Itsumaru…he's the only one…you must…"_

"…_the young Demon Lord of the North?…Do you believe…"_

"_Yes…search him out…he'll be the one to…to bring peace to…" his voice began to slowly fade. She sat there with her father for a few moments, before she accepted what had taken place. Her father was dead…her brother was dead…she was alone._

* * *

"A sword that is connected to the netherworld?" Tsukuyomaru whispered to himself in contemplation. Myoga shuttered at the idea, "It…sounds rather dangerous M'lord"

"So what are we gonna do about it?" Sotoe asked

He ignored his friend's comments. His eyes remained locked on the fragility of the demoness in front of him. She had been grasping his hands since she began her tale. Maddeningly, taken away by the warmth his hand displayed. Her face remained transfixed on the ground, lost in her memories…the face of her brother was printed to her memory…

The warmth of her hands left, and tenderly grasped her chin. He gently turned her head to face his, "…Lady Kazizaki…" he spoke warmly.

In a short time he had lost the awkwardness he had formally displayed to her…perhaps because of the drastic matters that were coming into play. Her eyes softened as she looked into his…it was comforting… "…Lord…Itsumaru…"

"…you're okay now…" he smiled, "…you're not alone…"

Her eyes widened slightly as she contemplated what he had said. She wasn't alone? "How…" she gave him a humored unconvinced spat, "How can you say that to me?…"

He could feel the pain she was trying to hide from him…the world; creating a mask. But he knew the truth. She was scared, lonely, vulnerable…she needed someone. She who was probably never alone her entire life.

He looked at her in a serious and convincing manner, "I'm here…"

She looked into the conviction he displayed. Such confidence…self assurance…it was like her fathers…Her face tightened for a brief second. She felt her body slowly start to tremble. In a matter of a second she had given into her most primitive emotions. She felt the tears fall from her eyes in a silent weeping. Arms comfortingly wrapped around her. She wasn't sure when it happened, but she had fallen into the dog lord's arms. Her hands pressed to the cold armor. His warmth encompassing ever fiber of her being. Formality no longer mattered to her. She whispered his name, "…Itsumaru…"

His eyes closed as he gently swayed her, "…It's over now Kazizaki…I'm here"

* * *

He had convinced her to stay with their group until she was comfortable enough to return to her castle. She reluctantly agreed. According to the flea, they had been on a journey to find the strange light, Sounga, for a few days now, and it had led them towards the Western Sea God's Castle.

She waited with the bat, flea, and wolf by the ocean. She stood, not wishing to dirty her silk kimono. After a few minutes Itsumaru was able to convince her to await for his return. He had made another promise that he needed to fulfill, so he told her.

She stood, transfixed to the spot he had left her. Sotoe leaned against a large rock at the shore, with Tsukuyomaru. The bat didn't bother him as much anymore, ever since the stupid bitch in distress came by. "Now we have to keep an eye on the stupid girl" Sotoe spat to the bat. Tsukuyomaru looked down at the sitting wolf, "Come now Sotoe she's been through enough…"

"What the hell's that got to do with me? I say we do her a favor and dump her with the Wind Demons. We don't got time to play rescuers every five minutes…"

He was cut off as a bright yellow dart of energy was shot an inch from the wolf's face. Sotoe's mouth remained slightly open as he stared at Kazizaki. Her mouth pouted in a displeased fashion, "You make a mistake wolf, in thinking I need you to protect me"

He let out a soft chuckle after he got over his shock, "Well forgive me" he bowed in a mocking manner, "I wasn't aware that the bitch princess was so damn feisty"

"Sotoe…" Tsukuyomaru pleaded with a sigh, "Maybe you shouldn't start…"

"Look girly" he started as he walked towards the woman who was now sending him a death glare, "It's facts. Like it or not your just a woman…you're gonna get yourself in a predicament, like they always do, and one of us is gonna have to risk our asses trying to save you…"

She sent him a small smile, before looking into his eyes, "…you truly believe this wolf?"

He gave a nod at the sweetness in her voice. "It's facts" Maybe she was starting to understand. She took a few more steps closer to the wolf, "…woman are far too weak to protect themselves…correct?

Sotoe ignorantly nodded with an arrogant smirk, as Kazizaki made her way to being less than an inch from the wolf, "Staying somewhere safe is for your best interest"

Tsukuyomaru and Myoga both let out a heavy sigh. It was obvious what was going to happen. How could Sotoe still be alive being as ignorant as he was?

"…Perhaps you're right" she began, "a _girly_ like myself couldn't protect myself form danger…I mean if someone were to…" a firm fist landed into the wolf's ribcage. He gagged as the wind was successfully knocked out of him.

She casually walked behind the doubled over wolf. "…I'd be helpless…and I'd be in big trouble if someone were to.." an elbow landed into the back of the wolf's head and sent him flying through a few trees.

She crossed her arms as the wolf disappeared into the foliage of the forest. She gave a small, "Hmph" before walking towards Tsukuyomaru and Myoga. Unsure of what to say the bat remained silent. "Lord Tsukuyomaru" she began.

"Oh, Tsukuyomaru is fine" he smiled. She continued, "Where did Itsumaru go to? He was quite vague with the details…" she looked off as she spoke.

He thought on the question, "If I were to guess, I suppose it would be to help those human children"

"Human children?" she repeated as if it was a joke. The bat nodded, "Yes, their village was destroyed. I suspect that he is transporting them to a safer location"

"What an odd trait for a demon…" she spoke in thought, "…a demon…caring for humans…"

* * *

**I love Kazizaki. Anyway, with that said I really like this chapter. So how many knew that the treasure was Sounga? Honestly, did anybody not suspect it? **

**Also, I really enjoy this group. Sotoe, as usual, is just a loveable idiot. I loved that he calls her "The Bitch Princess" , and "The Bitch in distress"**

**But you gotta love that the girl can handle herself. I mean she has to, look who her son is…maybe I'm getting ahead of myself.**

**Anyway, let me know what you guys think of this chapter. Meaning…Please Review. I really appreciate it when I get opinions on what I've written. I'll update soon.**

**Thanks and Much Love,**

**Merky15**


	16. The Sword from the Netherworld

**The Sword from the Netherworld **

Itsumaru headed back towards the group of friends he had left at the ocean's shore. The human villagers had been more than accommodating to the small children. Their village had been in the demon's path as well, only they were fortunate to have many more survivors. Itsumaru awaited hidden in the forest to see to the children's well being. After hearing the headman's approval he turned to leave, but not before hearing the young girl's calls, "Thank you Lord Itsumaru! We won't forget you!"

He gave a smile at her word's. He never told her he was a lord, she had given him the title herself. He walked in a steady pace back towards his companions. So much pain was caused by this sword, Sounga. It had caused demon's to lose themselves. His face tightened as he recalled Roiyaru's unfortunate demise…he was no older than himself. He let a small sigh escape his lips at the thought. Why did Kyoudai believe he was the one destined to defeat the Sounga…how did he even know he was on the search?

He stopped walking when a loud grunt came from his feet. Itsumaru looked down to see that his left foot was firmly planted on the back of his wolf friend. He gave Sotoe a quizzical look. "What are you doing down there Sotoe?"

Sotoe looked up to give Itsumaru a dirty glare, "…Shut up…"

Itsumaru's face flattened, "…you were picking a fight with Kazizaki…weren't you?"

"…No…maybe…what about it? All I said was she was too weak to protect herself and that stupid bitch…got a lucky shot…"

"If she had left you as such, wouldn't that prove that she can indeed protect herself?"

"Stop being so damn logical, it gets tiring!"

"Would you rather me be illogical?" he spoke with a small smirk.

"No…" he spoke in a false calm, before increasing his volume, "I WOULD LIKE FOR YOU TO GET YOUR DAMN FOOT OFF ME!!!"

Itsumaru looked down, forgetting that he was still standing on his friend. He slowly removed his leg with an amused gleam in his eyes. He looked off in the distance as Sotoe stood, removing the debris that were attached from Kazizaki's launching. Itsumaru looked up with a sigh, "…What now?…"

Sotoe looked at his friends expression, and understood what he had meant. He looked off in the same direction as his friend, "You're talking about that sword?…You still wish to go after it, right?"

He gave a thought to the question. He looked down for a short moment before turning back to the wolf at his side, "…I feel obligated to…"

He gave a small grunt of amusement, "…For that girl?"

No it wasn't just for Kazizaki. It wasn't just for the children, Hoshiyomi, or Tsukiyomi. It was more than that and he wasn't sure how to explain it…"It's everything…It's this land, all who inhabit it…" he turned back to Sotoe, "I feel it as a duty to stop the havoc Sounga brings…"

Sotoe gave a small shake of his head, "You're getting to comfortable with these lands my friend"

"What is wrong with that?"

"Don't forget, you do have a home and title to return to" he began heading back towards the shore. Sotoe's words hit him hard. He was wise in saying them. As much as he wished to believe it, these lands weren't his home…the north was his inherited title. The thought turned his stomach…he hadn't thought of that fact in quite a while…

"Itsumaru" Kazizaki smiled as she reached the young lord's side, "You took longer than you said" she gave a pout that showed a fake kind of disappointment. He played along with a warm smile. He was happy to see her starting to get her old personality back, "Did I? Well you have my deepest apologies"

"Oh get a room" Sotoe loudly grumbled as he walked past the two. Tsukuyomaru smiled at the dog's return, "Itsumaru, are you ready to get this underway?"

The seriousness of the situation returned. He gave a nod as he pulled out the conch shell from his armor, "_Blow three times"_

He walked to the oceans shore and lifted the shell to his mouth. He gave a blow three consecutive times. It was clear that the sweet sound it had made was only available to the sensitive ears of able demons. Myoga look around in a confused manner, "…Did you blow on the shell M'lord?"

Itsumaru smiled. Of course Myoga couldn't hear it. He looked down at his pelt, "Look into the water"

Myoga looked down to see the beautiful pattern of arch ripples that the conch had created. They seemed to dance around each other. After a few minutes they began to twist in a type of whirlpool. Myoga looked intently on as a figure appeared, "Someone approaches M'lord"

Itsumaru's eyes tightened on the figure. Coming from out of the water stood who he assumed to be the Western Water God. He stood quite tall above the rest of the group. And while he was shrouded with a face and head of long white hair, his large muscular chest, let you know of his power. He wore a very large and thick amount of armor on his entire body, and a decorated gold crown atop his head. He looked intently at the dog who was holding the shell. He pointed his large forked trident at the dog in an addressing manner, "Why do you hold the conch shell of the Western Wind Demons?"

"It was given to me by Lord Skisho" he spoke simply.

He looked untrustingly at the group before him, "…for what purpose?"

"In the hopes of speaking with you Water God" he decided it was best to use the term in the hopes of not causing any turmoil. He looked untrusting enough as it was.

At Itsumaru's formal speech the Water God let out a large booming laugh, "Is that so? You don't have to use such a title. I'm not as self absorbed as the others" he motioned far out to sea. Obviously speaking of the other three 'Water Gods'. "You may address me as Lord Mizutenshu" he noted the nobility status that Itsumaru carried, "You are no doubt from a clan as well, hmm?"

He nodded in approval. Lord Mizutenshu seemed rather friendly, "I am young Lord Itsumaru of the Northern Dog Demon Clan."

He placed his hand to his beard in an evaluating manner, 'I see…and your friends?"

"Lady Kazizaki of the Inudoku Clan, Young Lord Tsukuyomaru of the Western Bat Demon Clan, and Sotoe of the Eastern Wolf Demon Tribe"

He gave another booming laugh, "That is quite a diverse group. All you need is someone from the Southern Tribes"

Itsumaru smiled at the old man's humor. It wasn't too far away from Lord Skisho's humor. Mizutenshu cleared his throat and looked back to the group, "Well than Lord Itsumaru, what is it that you have summoned me for?"

"Questions, Lord Mizutenshu, concerning…" his face tightened, "the Sounga…"

Mizutenshu's face tightened as well. He knew it wouldn't be long before someone came in search of the Sounga's answers. He let out a soft sigh, "Why is it that you seek the Sounga?"

He had been contemplating that a few moments ago. He looked down to formulate a response for a short moment, before he looked back to make a response, "I'm sure you are aware of the devastation the blade has brought to the lands, Lord Mizutenshu"

The Water demon gave a single nod, "Indeed, I was aware that it would only be a matter of time…" he looked into the collective calm the young dog lord wore, "You are not consumed with the thoughts of power that the Sounga brings? Are you?"

"No" he answered shortly, "That is not my purpose…"

"Then what is?" he asked in a gentle tone. Itsumaru spoke with a great deal of certainty, "To protect…"

Mizutenshu gave a smile of understanding, "I see…" his eyes remained transfixed on the dog lord, "_Perhaps he is the one…"_

He turned his back to the group before him, "If you wish for the answers than you will have to accompany me to my palace"

"In the water?" Kazizaki spoke in disgruntled disbelief. She may have been curious to the answers of the Sounga, but that didn't justify such endeavors. Honestly, her fur would get wet.

The water demon spoke with mild humor, "You misunderstand my dear" he pointed his triton into the water. The water easily moved at his will forming a deep tunnel through the water. "Incredible…" Tsukuyomaru spoke.

Mizutenshu smiled at his expression, "Indeed, such is the power of the Water Deities"

Kazizaki sleeved both her arms with a sour pout, "…still…it is rather damp I'm sure…"

Sotoe rolled his eyes at the woman's behavior, "And so it begins!"

She sent his a dirty glare, before turning her head away from him in an uppity fashion and gliding to the side of Itsumaru. The bat sighed at Sotoe's behavior towards their newest companion, "…Be patient with her Sotoe. She is a Lady of a prestigious clan…she isn't used to such undertakings"

"That's why she should stay behind" he growled in a lone tone, still glaring at the female dog, who was all but hovering over HIS friend. Tsukuyomaru placed a warming hand on Sotoe's shoulder, "…Come now, I don't believe she wishes to be alone…she needs to be in the company of others…us…"

He grumbled something inaudible, and Tsukuyomaru decided it was a type of agreement, or at least a temporary hiatus on his harsh treatment. He nodded to the wolf and turned back towards Mizutenshu.

The Water Demon smiled, "Shall we continue than?"

* * *

The walk was a long one, which was not surprising seeing as how the castle was a deep way under the ocean. Around them were walls of water, the ocean life present on ever side. Sotoe watched at what appeared to be beings who had the lower makings of…well fish. He crinkled his nose in disgust at the scene, "…what the hell?"

Mizutenshu caught the question and tilted his head towards the wolf, "Ah, I take it you have never seen a Water Deity in their natural habitat" he motioned to the beings again, "There you have it…"

"Yet you retain this form?" Tsukuyomaru asked, obviously meaning the lord's two legs. Mizutenshu nodded at the question, "This form isn't hard to hold, and is rather convenient when on land. However I am connected to the water, and that form is far more comfortable…maintaining legs is…difficult for too long a time…"

The bat nodded, "…I see…"

"The palace. You will find your answers there" Mizutenshu looked at the large palace that laid before them. It was perhaps one of the most lavish that Itsumaru had seen yet. It stood tall and proud, and surrounded with the strange and mysterious life the sea had kept hidden deep within itself. "Come" Mizutenshu smiled, "At the moment it is dry inside"

The group stood in the large room. Mizutenshu looked to Itsumaru, "So, I assume you have many questions?"

Itsumaru nodded, "Indeed"

He looked up for a moment, "Well I should tell you now, I do not posses all of the answers you seek, but I will do what I can until you speak with him…"

"Whose him?" Sotoe asked with a tilt of his head.

Mizutenshu smirked, "That will come soon…I will tell you my part for now" He looked down at the group of young faces. "For centuries the Sounga was been under the control of the Western Sea. It's story is quite a fearsome one indeed. It is a sword that carries with it a true diabolical power. It promises the bearer supreme power, beyond their wildest dreams. Yet it comes at a high cost. No one has yet been able to control such a fierce weapon. Indeed, it is Sounga itself that takes control and sends the bearer into a frenzy of blood.

"Most demons, especially those of low consequence are drawn to its call, leaving death in their wake…never has Sounga found its equal, the sword, this ancient treasure, preys on the desires of all beings and uses them for its own means…"

Kazizaki look down at Mizutenshu's words. Was that what had befallen her brother? Was he fooled and possessed by the Sounga? How could such a weapon even exist?

Sotoe saw Kazizaki's expression and turned away with a softened expression. She must have been thinking of her fallen kin…

Itsumaru listened intently at Mizutenshu's words, "…What are the sword's means? It must have a purpose"

"Indeed it does. As simple as it may be, Sounga cares for the destruction of the world, nothing more. To render all of earth into the netherworld. To continuously kill without meaning. The sword carries more secrets than just killing for sport…"

"Please Lord Mizutenshu, can you speak of these secrets? What is Sounga?"

"What is Sounga?"

"Where did such a powerful blade come from? Do you know of its origins?"

Mizutenshu nodded at Itsumaru's valid question, "This had happened once before. The blade was released and began to leave the world in turmoil. Nothing has been strong enough to stop its wrath. No one could find an answer, so the sword was sealed into dormancy and placed here at the bottom of the ocean, to suppress its calls

"You are curious about the swords past…and that question will be best left to him"

Mizutenshu rose and turned to the open doorway, "Come out Saya, I believe that they have legitimate reasons for being here"

The group watched as a strange light entered the room. Upon closer look it appeared to by a small floating man. A hilt followed behind him, but it carried no blade. Mizutenshu smiled at the strange sight, "Ah, Saya I believe you know everyone"

The small old man scratched the back of his head in a lazy fashion, "Indeed, I may be old but not deaf"

"Who the hell is that stupid old geezer?!" Sotoe blurted out at the small man.

Saya gave him a dirty look for his outburst, "Such rudeness, why I never…" he crossed his hands and looked away in a stubborn fashion, "Perhaps I shouldn't lend my assistance after all"

"Don't pay attention to him" Tsukuyomaru spoke apologetically.

"WHAT?!" Sotoe's glare turned towards the bat, who gave a weak smile in response. Itsumaru's hand fell away from his chin, "You are somehow connected to the sheath of Sounga. Are you not?"

Saya turned to the dog at his front with a triumphant smile, "More so than that, I am the Sounga's sheath"

"Saya" Itsumaru began, "Tell me the story of the Sounga"

"You are a rather determined one aren't you?" he looked the demon up and down in a curious way, "Do you truly believe you can take control over such a blade?"

Itsumaru made no response, and there wasn't any hesitation in his face. His expression had said it all. Whether he was able to or not no longer mattered. He would bring an end to the senseless destruction. Saya nodded at Itsumaru's intensity, "…I see…Lord Itsumaru of the West is it? If you are able to take control of the Sounga I will forever be in your debt"

Saya looked at the group with a worried tone, "What Lord Mizutenshu told you is indeed true, the power of Sounga is indeed formidable, but the story goes deeper than any of you believe. Sounga is not an ordinary demon blade. Sounga is a blade from the Netherworld" he continued when he saw he caught the groups interest. "Sounga is a sword that is possessed by an evil ancient demon, a dragon of old legends from Hell itself.

"You see many eons ago Sounga waged a war and attempted to destroy all life on earth. After a fierce battle Sounga was finally defeated by the Divine Beings, but even in death the soul of Sounga could not be quieted"

Itsumaru nodded in understanding, "His soul was placed inside the blade…in the hopes of subduing him?"

Saya nodded with a smile, "You are indeed correct Lord Itsumaru. Sounga was sealed away in Divine Lands. While it was indeed fruitful for a short time, it was unknown that the sword was not asleep, but rather biding time to increase its strength"

Tsukuyomaru's eyes widened in realization, "Sounga escaped?"

"Again, that is correct. It had went on a path of destruction, and no one was able to quiet its soul. There was only one path that could be taken…" his large eyes tightened, "…Only a sheath could quiet a blade"

"You were created to silence Sounga?" Sotoe shrugged

Saya quickly flew towards Sotoe's face, "WRONG!!!" he smiled as the wolf jumped back a few inches in surprise. "I volunteered my service to quite the blade"

Itsumaru nodded, "Your spirit was forged into the sheath?"

"Indeed, I was a Divine Being, and my power would have been sufficient to quite a demon from the depths of Hell"

"Yeah, and great job by the way" Sotoe sneered.

"I'd like to see you try to seal a demon sword!" Saya spat back. He crossed his arms in a smug fashion, "It just so happens I was able to seal the Sounga off for 700 years before it finally retook control"

Mizutenshu shook his head slightly with a sigh, "…Saya it was only 500 years…actually slightly less…"

Saya's face slumped at Mizutenshu's words, "Is that right?" he scratched his balding scalp, "I could have sworn it was more than that…"

"If you have the power, can you not simply seal the Sounga again?"

Saya looked at Itsumaru's pelt to see Myoga, "…Oh well…who are you?…"

Myoga sighed at how easily forgotten he was, but such was the fate of a flea, "I am Myoga, vassal of Lord Itsumaru"

"Is that right?" Saya asked himself, loosing his train of thought. "You are just so small I hardly noticed you"

"Like you're so much bigger! Now, answer the question Saya!" Myoga jumped up and down to be noticed.

"Oh, right" Saya smiled. The group looked at the floating man hopefully, "…no…"

"Why is that?" Itsumaru held back his urged to let out a large sigh. Saya crossed his arms in an irritated manner. Why did everyone expect so much from him? They should be happy he had did as much as he did, "Well if you must know…I'm kind of tired from the last 700 years"

"500" the group sang in unison.

"Regardless!" Saya rang defensively, "How can you expect me to seal of Sounga again after such a short amount of time? The only way to stop Sounga now is if someone is able to quiet the blade. That is the only way" he looked Itsumaru's way.

The dog nodded in understanding, "What should the fate be should I fail?"

"You wish to know, Lord Itsumaru?"

"Indeed"

A flash of black light filled the air around them. When the light cleared everyone quickly rose in horror, Kazizaki tightly wrapped around Itsumaru's waste. Sotoe rolled his eyes. The girl was only using this as an excuse to fall all over Itsumaru again…there was no doubt of that.

Itsumaru's hand subconsciously fell to Kazizaki as he looked around at the scenery the light had brought.

"Fear not" Mizutenshu's voice broke out, "This is only a vision"

The bat's body tightened, "…it appears to be real enough…"

They were surrounded by the remains of what had once appeared to be their world. Corpses filled the ground, everything was lifeless and empty. The sky glowed an ominous red as it lighted the decay of what was once their home.

Saya's voice broke the silence, "You are looking at the future of the land that Sounga will surely bring about should you fail"

"All this damage from some damn sword?" Sotoe asked himself in disbelief as he examined the illusion Saya had provided.

"Quite" Saya nodded, "Sounga's frightening power will blacken the sky's and cause the lands to decay. Many people will die if it is not conquered"

His face stiffened in a serious way at his last words, "…but be warned, a human must never wield the sword"

"How is that?" Sotoe shot.

"The world will face certain doom"

Sotoe crossed his arms, "Heh, that figures. No good comes from a human wielding a demon sword"

"Anyone wielding Sounga will go on a killing spree and won't stop until every other human is dead. Even if it takes decades or centuries. It is well known that humans are arrogant and greedy far beyond any other creature. When a human comes to posses the power of Sounga, he inevitably becomes more malevolent than any other demon. Stopping him could prove impossible"

Itsumaru watched as the image Saya provided died away with the black light, "I'll take your word for it than"

He gently removed Kazizaki from his waste as he approached Saya, "Where is Sounga now?"

"My advice is to follow after the decay, Sounga always leaves an obvious trail, and then there is always the use of your snout" he pointed to his own nose for reference.

Itsumaru nodded, "Then we shall be off than"

Sotoe pointed to the sheath, "What are we gonna do with him?"

Saya twiddled with his fingers, "…well…I'd rather stay…There isn't much I can do any…"

"OH NO!" Sotoe cut off, "You're the sheath right? That means you're gonna come!"

"Besides" Itsumaru smiled to Saya, "You're knowledge will prove to be most helpful in subduing Sounga. Do not sell yourself so short" he looked down as he felt a small rustling on his shoulder, "The same goes for you Myoga" he spoke with a slightly stern tone.

Myoga sighed, "Of Course M'lord"

Sotoe roughly threw the sheath, and Saya, towards Tsukuyomaru, ignoring Saya's yells of protest. "Here" he spoke to the bat, who caught the sheath, "You keep an eye on him"

He looked at the awkwardly held scabbard, "Right…of course"

Itsumaru looked back to his host, "I thank you for your hospitality, Lord Mizutenshu"

Mizutenshu spoke before Itsumaru could head off, "The journey will indeed be a perilous one Lord Itsumaru"

Itsumaru noticed the formal title and respect Mizutenshu had given him, by dropping, young, in front of his name, and continued to listen to the older demon. "Should a time come when the need of my help arises I will be honored to lend my assistance"

"I would be honored to have it" he gave a slight bow, as did Mizutenshu, before turning to leave. His friends following behind.

Kazizaki, fell to Itsumaru's immediate left. The other boys were in the back. Sotoe continued to argue with the scabbard. Honestly, it seemed he angered every new person he met.

"Why did you not correct the way he addressed you Itsumaru?" Kazizaki asked as they headed back to the surface. Being a Lord's daughter, catching such trip ups came second hand to her.

Itsumaru looked to Kazizaki for clarification "What do you mean?"

"Back then, the Sheath referred to you as Itsumaru of the West, but are you not of the North?"

The words hit Itsumaru. He recalled Saya referring to him as such, but back than…they didn't sound wrong…it sounded natural. He looked up in thought, recalling Saya's words, _"Lord Itsumaru of the West…"_

* * *

**I hope I didn't disappoint with how I'm handling Sounga. I personally like how it's going. I had to go back and take notes on the 3****rd**** movie to make sure I was accurate. Damn, Sotoe's actually starting to get on my nerves, but he has a few funny lines every now and then. He's such a sexist idiot. And Tsukuyomaru is just a sweet heart.**

**If you guys have any questions you want me to answer let me know. **

**So, let me know what you guys think of the story and all of that stuff. I'll try to update sometime this week or next. Please Review.**

**Thanks and much love,**

**Merky15**


	17. The Strange Presence's Insidious Plot

**The Strange Presence and the Insidious Plot**

Itsumaru and the others had left the parted waters, which closed as soon as they left. He felt a rumbling in his chest, and quickly removed the shaking shell. As he did so, the conch flew from his hands and over the forest towards the mountain. Sotoe smirked at this, "I guess he wanted that damn thing back"

"Indeed…"

"Which way are we headed?" Tsukuyomaru asked the dog who was leading the pack. Itsumaru placed his head up as he let the air whip his face. Saya had suggested to follow the trail of destruction. It must have been traveling the opposite way. He motioned his head to the direction they had originally came from. "We need to back track and find Sounga's destruction…"

Sotoe's expression sank, "So…we're just going back the way we came?…"

Itsumaru nodded weakly, "Yes that is correct"

Sotoe let out a disapproving moan, "Then what was the point of coming here!"

"Don't be such a fool" the old sheath sighed, "At least now you know about the Sounga, where as you would have gone in blindly before…"

"Who asked you?!"

Kazizaki rolled her eyes to the immaturity that was presented before her and came to Itsumaru's side. "Shall we?" she smiled.

He returned her gesture and the two began down their chosen path. Tsukuyomaru blinked at the scene. Saya and Sotoe stopped their squabble and watched the two dogs walk off.

"Damn she moves fast" Sotoe spoke with a raised brow. Saya, still new to the group dynamics, looked towards the bat that carried him, "Is Lord Itsumaru by any chance…involved…with Lady Kazizaki?"

"What?" Tsukuyomaru asked, slightly taken aback by the question, "Of course not…I mean…" he turned to Sotoe for further clarification.

"They're not mates if that what you mean" he spat. He began to follow after them. "Even if that is what the bitch princess wants…" he mumbled.

Along their journey, there had proven to be a wasteland of villages and battlefields of dead demon corpses. Itsumaru knew that if these on slots were to continue, Saya's prediction wouldn't have been too far off. "Have you noticed" Sotoe motioned to the newest corpse filled field, "There's no victor here…everyone must have fought to the death…"

Saya gave a simple shake of his head, "No, the one who survived surely must have gone on to use Sounga"

"They must prove themselves to the blade?" Tsukuyomaru asked. Saya nodded, "Indeed…but if they are not strong enough…they will be possessed by the very blade they battled for"

Kazizaki's eyes hardened with the memory. Her brother had unfortunately fallen that same fate. Itsumaru placed a calming hand on her far shoulder. She relaxed under his pressure. He looked up at the night sky, "…We will press onward…Sounga mustn't be too far off…"

Saya let out an exaggerated sigh, "Press onward?…Just my luck getting stuck with such a youthful crowd…"

Myoga nodded, "Quite…Taking a small break doesn't sound too bad right now…it's been non stop…"

"That's enough!" Sotoe barked, "What kind of demons are you?!!"

"Well, technically" Saya began, "I'm a spirit of a Divine Being…"

"I DON'T CARE!!!" Sotoe's fist fell towards the floating man, but he didn't take into consideration that Saya had no bodily form. The old man laughed as Sotoe fell to the floor awkwardly. "Heh, it serves you right!"

Sotoe quickly jumped up and grabbed the sheath that was still being held by Tsukuyomaru. "HAND IT OVER BAT!!!"

Saya quickly glided in fear behind his protector. Tsukuyomaru let out a small sigh, still holding onto the sheath, "Calm down Sotoe…"

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN"

Kazizaki crossed her arms as she shook her head at the tug-of -war match behind her. "Honestly, can you act civilly for a moments time?…"

Sotoe's expression hardened as he slowly looked over to Kazizaki's comment. He let his hands go, causing Tsukuyomaru to stumble back slightly. "…Well excuse me…" he faked a bow, "I wasn't aware I was upsetting the bitch princess"

"Enough with that title, you dirty wolf" she sneered in a cool fashion, "You're idiocy tires me…"

Sotoe's eye gave a twitch as he opened his mouth to allow a stream of insults, when Itsumaru's voice stopped him. "…That will be enough Sotoe…" he spoke calmly.

Sotoe looked past Kazizaki to the other dog, "What?"

He smiled at his friend, "We will stay the night here…"

"You have got to be kidding…WE DON'T HAVE TIME…"

"Come now Sotoe" he smiled, "You can't expect the others to be as hardy as ourselves. Let them have their rest…"

Sotoe scoffed at Itsumaru's comment, but that was indeed a definite approval of Itsumaru's plans.

Itsumaru's ears fell behind him. Sotoe was right to want to leave. Under normal circumstances he would have agreed with him and the group would have already passed this forsaken field, but something caught his interest.

His eyes hardened ever so slightly. He didn't want to make it too obvious,…but _he_ was there again, the strange presence that had been following him. Itsumaru felt him when his companions were lost in their arguments. He was indeed still close to the area. He knew the presence had been following him ever since he started his quest for the Sounga. He would find him tonight.

* * *

"I welcome the break…" Kazizaki shrugged bored to the bat. The only one besides Itsumaru she didn't disdain to speak with. He was after all, a young lord as well. "…but he could have chosen a better location"

The group had made a type of small camp, just outside the demon battleground. "This stench is unbearable for someone of my status" Kazizaki spoke in an uppity way.

Tsukuyomaru nodded with a smile, "I agree. The old men should have waited until we were near a spring before deciding to voice their opinions…"

"I didn't say anything" Myoga firmly nodded, "It was all Saya's fault"

"What?" Saya looked at the small flea, "You had just as much to do with it!"

"Will the lot of you just shut up!" Sotoe looked over his back and roughly barked at the group. When he had their attention, he looked back in the direction of the forest.

"What is his problem now?" Tsukuyomaru sighed.

Kazizaki smirked at the wolf's displeasure, "The fool's angry that Itsumaru left him behind…"

Again, the wolf's brow twitched as he turned around at her comment, "I can hear you!"

"Congratulations, Do you wish for a reward for your capabilities of hearing?"

"Listen you…" he hotly marched to the front of the sitting female.

"I'd rather not" she turned her face back to Tsukuyomaru, as if Sotoe wasn't there, "Where did Itsumaru say he was going?"

Sotoe's mouth fell slightly open as the bat answered Kazizaki's question. "I believe he said he was going to check the perimeter" he shrugged, "Perhaps he wished to make sure there was no lingering clues about Sounga"

She sighed at this, "How dreadfully dull…must he leave us here alone, while he sees to such events?"

"What good would you do?" Sotoe spat, "If anything you'd just distract him…"

"What?" she smirked, "Do you find me distracting, wolf?"

He briefly lost composure with her question. He wouldn't deny that the broad was attractive. He turned away from her with a scoff, "Uptight bitches aren't my type"

Her lips pursed together with an aggravated pout. She turned her head away with a dainty snort, as Sotoe walked to his previous position. Tsukuyomaru sighed, "…_Hurry back Itsumaru…"_

Itsumaru casually walked through the forest. He didn't wish to make his actions obvious, but he was indeed searching for the spy. It's aura led him far away from his companions. His eyes hardened as he eventually made it to the outskirts of the forest. The aura seemed to concentrate at this single area, yet no one was present. "What…does this mean?"

His eyes examined the remote area. Was the culprit hiding in the above canopies, as before? No…It was as if he was everywhere, but nowhere. The scent of the aura itself was a strange one to begin with. It was always well masked, only at times detected, and then it would completely disappear again.

His brows tightened with each passing thought. His high senses were what enabled him to detect the spy before, but even then it was difficult. He looked down in thought, "…Why would the aura be so easy to track down now?…"

He looked up with realization, "…He wanted me to follow…it was a trap…"

Itsumaru quickly took off. He alone was able to detect the presences whereabouts. The clever fool used that against him. He led Itsumaru away on a false path. Why? What would the culprit benefit from him being away from his companions? Why would he act now? What did he want? Itsumaru's eyes hardened again. The answer wasn't too hard to figure out…

His ears twitched as he suddenly jumped to his abrupt right. A strange green vine had launched out at him. He easily slashed the vine in half, but to his surprise more vines appeared. He jumped away in time, only retaining a small scratch against his cheek from a vine's thorn. He growled at this. It was a Shuntori weed. It was a plant used by some demons, but it was rare. The use of demonic plant puppetry grew more and more uncommon over the years. Mostly because most demons didn't find them threatening enough. Of course when used in the right hands, this was false.

Itsumaru jumped out of the way of more vines. The culprit fed his own demonic energy into the plant and let it grow. That being the case, he was able to control the damn plant. The damn spy knew what he was doing, he must have been an older experienced demon. Manipulating demonic plants was rare for another reason, it was exceptionally difficult to retain control.

Itsumaru recalled how to deal with such opponents. He let his nose fall onto the origins of the vines. He dodged another slash from the plant, and arrived to where a fanged bulb had burrowed itself into the ground. His claws slashed it in half. The vine fell limp.

He didn't have time to admire his kill. Itsumaru sprinted back the way he came.

* * *

Tsukuyomaru leaned against a faraway tree. Just ahead of him stood the squabbling two. He let out a large futile sigh. This had gotten ridiculous before it had even began. Sotoe would insult Kazizaki. She would respond with a casual insult. Sotoe would get angry and say something completely out of line, and Kazizaki would return with a snide comment. Myoga repeated the bat's sigh, "How much longer will Lord Itsumaru be?"

Tsukuyomaru shook his head, "I have no idea, perhaps he found something?"

Saya shook his head, "What demons are around the area? Perhaps Lord Itsumaru is just wise enough to stay away from those two…"

"Agreed" the two blood suckers nodded in unison. Myoga began to speak with the sheath, but the words faded in the background. Tsukuyomaru's ears gave a twitch. His gaze looked up to the trees…it had returned. He sat up from his leaning, and his expression hardened. He had felt this presence only a few times…but what bothered him was that it didn't try to leave. Usually, as soon as it was spotted it would flea…why was it still here?

Sotoe turned around to the bat, still in argument with Kazizaki. "Isn't that true Tsukuyomaru?…" he stopped as he noticed his friend's expression. His face hardened, "…what is it?"

Myoga and Saya both hid behind the bat at Sotoe's words. Was something wrong? Kazizaki stood behind Sotoe. Was the Sounga nearby?

"Stand on your guard" Tsukuyomaru whispered to his friends, his eyes never leaving the canopies. Sotoe followed his gaze. He found what had his attention. "WHO THE HELL'S THERE?!!"

Again, Tsukuyomaru's eyes twitched. He heard something coming. He turned towards Sotoe, "BEHIND YOU!!!"

Before Sotoe and Kazizaki could react, large vines grasped their limbs. "DAMMIT!!!" Sotoe yelled out at his futility. The damn vines had held him tight, and slightly above the ground…he had no footing. Kazizaki, in the same position, tried in vain to struggle free. "IDIOT!" she spat at Sotoe, "This is all your fault!"

"Don't start with me woman!" Sotoe snapped back.

"Now is not the time!" Tsukuyomaru rolled his eyes at his trapped comrades, avoiding the vines that jumped his way. The two old man's eyes watered as the tightly grasped onto the bat. Withdrawing the small sword at his side, he cut through the vines. To his surprise more appeared. "_They just keep coming…"_

"It's the vine of the Shuntori weed!" Myoga yelled

"The what?"

"Its being controlled by a demon!" Myoga began, "Cutting the vines just grows more. You need to destroy the center! THE BULB!!! DESTROY THE BULB!!!"

"But where is it?" deciding against using his blade, the bat gracefully flew away from the vines. "_The one whose manipulating the vine…where is he?…"_

"I CAN SMELL HIM!!!" Sotoe yelled, "He's hiding in the trees, but he's close by! Kill that bastard!"

Tsukuyomaru took to the canopies. Running in between the trees, he let his ears fall to the culprit. He heard him running away… "_No…he's not running…he wants me to follow him…what does he have planned?"_

He had no choice. He followed after the culprit, in a quick pace. His face hardened in realization…the vines were no longer following him. This was indeed a trap.

* * *

"WHERE THE HELL IS HE GOING?!!" Sotoe yelled as the scent of the bat and the culprit fell into the distance.

"Most likely to find the one who is manipulating the Shuntori Weed"

Sotoe looked down to his shoulders. His eyebrows twitched in frustration, "…Weren't you supposed to be with Tsukuyomaru, Myoga?!"

Myoga folded his arms, as if offended, "I thought you'd be happy that I stayed by your side, Sotoe…"

"You didn't do it for that! You did it because you didn't want to be in danger!"

"…that's not entirely true…"

"ENOUGH!" Kazizaki yelled, still struggling. The damn plants had already stained her white kimono, "Figure out how to get me down!" she growled.

The anger left Sotoe's face as he smirked at the discomforted look on Kazizaki's face, "What?" he teased, "Your hair getting tangled?"

She sent him a cold glare. Not only because of the audacity the wolf had to speak to her as such, but because the damn plant was tangling her hair… "That is none of your concern. It is your fault we are stuck here and your duty to free me…"

"…duty?" he raised a brow at her word choice.

"Indeed, you are Itsumaru's vassal. Therefore, it is your duty to protect the lady that is currently under his care" she spoke as if the reasoning was obvious.

Sotoe's eye twitched again, "I AIN'T THAT MUTT'S VASSAL!!!!"

"Vassal, servant, slave, the title doesn't matter…" she shrugged

He continued to growl at her, when he remembered something, "Wait…what happened to, _I can protect myself_" he poorly imitated her voice. "I knew it!" He yelled, "It was only a matter of time before you went and got yourself in trouble, and now you're helpless and depending on one of us to save you. Stupid woman" he snorted.

Myoga scratched his head at the wolf's reasoning, "…but are you not in the same position as Lady Kazizaki?"

Sotoe's smug expression left as he glared at the flea on his shoulders, "WHO ASKED YOU?!"

"Sotoe! Kazizaki!" Itsumaru ran into the clearing. He looked around at the scene. His eyes tightened as he saw them trapped by the vines, "Are you alright?"

Kazizaki sent him a smile, "I am now Itsumaru…"

"Save it" Sotoe spat. He looked back to Itsumaru, "Cut us free dog!"

"I will…" he ran past them into the forest.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HE DO…!!!" Before Sotoe could finish, the vines went limp, and he fell to the floor. Myoga looked at the fallen wolf, "Lord Itsumaru left to destroy the bulb that controlled the vines…"

Sotoe rose to see Kazizaki in Itsumaru's arms again. "I'm glad you came when you did…" She turned a glare to Sotoe, "As usual the wolf was of no help"

"DAMMIT WOMAN, I…"

Itsumaru looked around, "Where is Tsukuyomaru and Saya?"

Realization hit Sotoe, "He chased after the one who was controlling these damn plants. That damn coward up and ran"

"_Dammit…" _Itsumaru gritted his teeth, "He didn't run away…"

"What? I was here. The bastard…"

Itsumaru's face hardened. "He was leading him away…"

"What?"

Itsumaru quickly ran after his friend's scent. The spy was a clever one. He led Itsumaru away from his friends. When that happened, he could lead Tsukuyomaru away, and buy time.

The demonic scent of the spy was completely masked again. He didn't want to be found this time. Itsumaru concentrated on the faint scent of Tsukuyomaru instead…he would make it in time.

* * *

The spy had stopped running, and while the aura was surrounding the area, Tsukuyomaru wasn't able to pinpoint its location. "Show yourself" the bat called with quiet authority.

He was answered with more of the same vines, only they were purple instead of the green ones. Tsukuyomaru continued to dodge their grasp. This was getting repetitive. Did the opponent only know one move? He remembered Myoga's words. He needed to find the bulb…he ran to the center.

Sure enough there was a bulb in plain sight. Tsukuyomaru brought down his weapon. His eyes opened in surprise when a purple dust shot out of the bulb. It hit his eyes, and he stumbled backwards. He let out a yell as the dust burned his eyes.

He was struck backwards by another thick vine. He roughly sat up, rubbing his eyes in futility. He looked up, and could barely see the figure of a silhouette. He roughly made out the image of large canine ears atop the beings head.

He felt Saya push on his shoulders in an attempt to get him up, "Quickly Tsukuyomaru! We must get out of here, before the poison takes effect"

"_Poison?…" _he slowly mumbled.

"It is best not to fight it…" the figure spoke calmly. His voice was young…younger than he his, but it spoke with a great amount of confidence. Tsukuyomaru tried to rise, but his body grew heavy. The voice moved closer when he noticed this, "…You will lose control of all your senses, thus is the power of the Purple Shuntori Weed…you've lost…"

"You're a…cocky one…aren't you…" Tsukuyomaru worded out with a smirk.

"Your words are meaningless…" his voice sounded condescending. He moved over the fallen bat. Tsukuyomaru's body tightened at this. Was the boy going to kill him? He heard Saya's yell, but his body wasn't able to make a move to help the sheath.

His body loosened as the boy moved away from him. He hadn't made a move to kill him?…He understood now. He was never the target. The entire time, the boy was watching, waiting to make his move. Tsukuyomaru was never the target…the boy wanted Saya. He wanted Sounga's sheath.

* * *

**Any guesses as to who the mystery character is????**

**Okay, if you guys don't know who the boy is, don't worry. I don't expect you to know, but if by chance you have taken the hints in the story and realized who this mystery character is…then CONGRATS!!!!**

**I had the idea when I first started writing and I had to do it. I'm glad that I went for it. He fits well in the story, and I think it's a good turning point for the plot.**

**That being said, I want your opinions on it. If you're still clueless, then give me a guess, LOL. Just send me a review on this chapter. I really liked how it came out, and all the character interactions. I'm sorry it took forever to update, but the next one will be sooner, and the mystery character will be revealed…dun, dun, dun.**

**Also, I drew a picture of Sotoe. He's my new avatar picture. Give him a look, and tell me what you think. Last thing, I'm starting a new story, and to get a feel of whether or not I'm going to pursue it, I left a small sneak peak on my profile page. It involves Sesshomaru and a sorceress. There's more detail on my page, thanks. **

**Again, Thanks for reading, remember to review,**

**And as always,**

**Much Love,**

**Merky15**


	18. Seeker of the Ancient Treasure

**Seeker of the Ancient Treasure**

Itsumaru's face tightened as the sound of Tsukuyomaru's yells fell to his ears. Sotoe must have heard this as well. He quickly came to Itsumaru's side, "He's close by!"

Itsumaru nodded as he turned to Sotoe. The wolf was carrying Kazizaki on his back, after being practically threatened into doing so, by the fierce lady. He eventually caved into doing so, not wanting to be delayed any longer, and he inwardly acknowledged that she shouldn't be left alone at this moment.

"Be careful M'lord!" Myoga called from the back of his master's pelt. "There is more of the Shuntori Weed up ahead!!!"

Itsumaru observed vines of the overgrown plant begin to overtake the area. Only, the plants weren't attacking at the moment. "_Their controller must be preoccupied to keep his guard down…Tsukuyomaru…hold on my friend…"_

* * *

"Finally…" the young voice spoke, "I have obtained it…With this sheath, I will take possession of the ultimate treasure…"

"Don't be a fool!!!" Saya yelled, as he struggled to break away from the shadowed figure and move towards his fallen comrade. "You haven't the skill to control a weapon as bloody as Sounga. You will be possessed!!!"

"Do not insult me…" he spoke coldly, for the first time stepping out of the shadows. The being's gold eyes hardened on the divine being. "My true abilities are above your comprehension…"

"But…you're…"

The stranger's eye widened as he caught the sound of someone approaching. He quickly took to the air, as a pair of claws fell his way. Itsumaru straightened his stance as he looked to the culprit he had been chasing.

The stranger made an easy landing, skidding to a halt dust momentarily blocked their view. Itsumaru's eyes remained locked onto the being, waiting for the dust to clear. Sotoe withdrew his blade, staring at the being, ready for revenge.

Kazizaki nudged the sleeping bat in an uninterested fashion and turned to Itsumaru when Tsukuyomaru made a moaning noise. "He is alive Itsumaru…but there appears to be poison in his system…"

"That is correct…" the voice arrogantly spoke, through the dust. "Poison from the Purple Shuntori Weed to be exact…he will remain immobile"

"And you are the one responsible!" Itsumaru roughly barked.

The being could easily feel the pure power that rang from the dog lord's voice. He wasn't a fool, he new that it would be difficult to defeat him. He alone seemed to be able to pin point his whereabouts. There was something unusual about him…he wasn't a demon that should be taken lightly. That being the reason, he had lured him away. "Indeed…but I'd be more concerned with your own safety at the moment. My plant has yet to have his fill…and all this excitement has heightened his hunger…"

"…Wait…" Sotoe scrunched his face together as the dust began to settle, revealing their culprit. He let out an aggravated sigh as he lowered his blade. "…What the hell?!"

Itsumaru felt his body loosen as well. Their ominous spectator was nothing more than a young boy, twelve or thirteen at the most. He dressed in a loose fitting of white, his hand extended outward, which was his way of controlling his beasts. Itsumaru noticed the clawed hands, and the long silver tail that fell behind him. Perhaps the most noticeable attraction was the large silver canine ears atop the boy's long silver hair.

Sotoe hit his head in disbelief, "You mean to tell me we've been running around in a panic because of some bratty raccoon?!!"

"Watch your tongue wolf, I am neither a raccoon nor one that should be underestimated" he growled.

"Indeed…" Itsumaru sighed, "It is clear that he is a fox…"

"Fox, raccoon" Sotoe shrugged smugly. "It doesn't matter. Such low demons should know their place" placing his weapon away, he landed a fist into his open palm, "Hope you're ready for your punishment twerp"

"My place?..." he repeated with a smirk as he withdrew a hidden flower of deep red, "we shall see about that…"

Itsumaru's eyes tightened. _"What is that?"_

"Rose whip!" in less than a second, the flower transformed into a long whip. Sotoe narrowly dodged it's impact. He looked behind his shoulder to see that the tree that was struck slipped in half.

Saya screamed in protest from the fox's obi. "STOP!!!"

Sotoe continued to out maneuver the boy's weapon. "Dammit" he growled after another dodge, "This stupid kid's not giving me a chance to get close"

Itsumaru came to the panting bats side, "How's he doing?"

Kazizaki looked up, "I do not believe it to be fatal, but he is not coming too"

Myoga landed on the bat's neck, "Allow me to extract the remaining poison master"

Itsumaru nodded and turned back to the battle, "Kazizaki, I need you to watch over Tsukuyomaru while I handle this fox"

"Of course, but do hurry and dispose of that vermin" she sent the fox a furious glare.

Itsumaru smirked at the intensity of her expression. He couldn't tell if her furry came from the fact that Tsukuyomaru was injured, or that the fox had ruined her attire.

Sotoe dodged another slash from the whip, when the fox raised his arm for a follow up. Before the final attack was made, the fox pulled back when Itsumaru came his way. The fox's eyes tightened when he took to the air to avoid the claws. Itsumaru had cut Saya loose.

Again the boy made a quick landing. He glared angrily at Itsumaru, momentarily loosing his cool composure. He lifted his arm back to let the whip fall, when a fist landed against his face. The boy fell hard into a tree. Sotoe rubbed his hand with contempt, and let his foot fall into the red flower. A mess of petals was all that was left.

The fox rubbed his pained head, and looked up when two shadows engulfed him. He looked up, and couldn't stop himself from releasing a small gasp. The two canines were staring down at him. Sotoe barked first, "You better start talking you little bastard!!!"

"I owe you no explanation…" he sneered

"Enough!" Itsumaru roughly snapped back.

Sotoe smirked at the effective way Itsumaru made the pup's ears momentarily fall back. Who new the prick could be so intimidating? He couldn't help but note the strong command in his voice. "_He'd make a good leader…"_

"You're actions warrant death!" Itsumaru continued, "You are lucky to have been spared thus far! You stole Saya in the hopes of attracting the blade Sounga, did you not?"

The fox looked to the side, not wanting to keep eye contact, but he remained silent. Sotoe growled at the kid's attitude, "Answer the question!!! Was that what you had planned?!"

The boy's brows furrowed as he glared back at the older demons, "My business is my own. My reasoning for searching for Sounga is my own!"

Itsumaru's anger began to fade as he realized the true youth in the young boy. "Your search is futile and foolish. You have been searching for this treasure for a great while. In that time did you not learn of the dark powers it has? That no one can wield the Sounga? It is the sword of the netherworlds…the sword would sooner engulf you…"

"I am not weak enough to become the blades puppet" he coldly snapped, "I have trained myself in the ways of maintaining control…"

"As I can see from the way you manipulated the Shuntori Weed. That is not an easy task by any means, but the Sounga is not the same…"

"And what is it that you believe, _great dog lord?_" he sneered. "That you alone are able to maintain control of the blade? It is you who overestimates his abilities not I"

Itsumaru's eyes tightened at the boy's words. The fox took the dog's loss of composure to his advantage, and quickly grasped the sheath in Itsumaru's hands, breaking through the two canines. He landed behind them, but before another move could be made a blast of smoke infiltrated the area.

Itsumaru growled at his loss of vision, and to the fact that the fox had masked his presence yet again. The cool voice spoke from somewhere, "It is I who will take control of the Sounga, not you…"

Saya's yells of help faded away with the smoke, and Sotoe and Itsumaru stared at the spot the boy disappeared from. "He's escaped…" Itsumaru spoke in an unusually cold fashion.

"M'lord!" Myoga yelled, "Lord Tsukuyomaru is coming too!!!"

Itsumaru and Sotoe ran to their friend's side. With a few wrinkles and failed attempts, the bat's eyes finally opened. He smiled as he saw the familiar faces surround him. "…I'm sorry…" he forced out, "…I let him…get Saya…"

"Don't blame yourself…" Sotoe smiled, "…You did all you could"

Itsumaru smiled and nodded at Sotoe's unusually comforting words, "Quite, we will get Saya back, don't worry yourself"

"…But…" Tsukuyomaru forced himself up, only to have Kazizaki gently push him back down. "Do not force yourself. The poison will be out of your system soon. You'll only make it worse for me if you move around and allow it to circulate anymore"

Myoga jumped up in agreement, "Lady Kazizaki is right!!!"

The bat nodded with a smile, "But what…about Saya?"

Itsumaru looked back to the night sky. "We continue to look for the Sounga, and that will lead us to him. It is clear that the culprit never intended to harm Saya. He intended to use Saya as we did…as a way to control the Sounga"

* * *

Kazizaki and Myoga stayed by the sleeping bat's side. According to Myoga, he should be fully mobile by the morning. Itsumaru stood staring off into the distance, letting the fox's words replay in his head. ""_And what is it that you believe, great dog lord? That you alone are able to maintain control of the blade? It is you who overestimates his abilities not I"_

Itsumaru let out a low moan at his thoughts. Who's to say that the fox's words weren't wrong? Was he over estimating his own abilities? He hadn't even taken the possibility of failing into consideration…that was foolish on his end.

Who was to say that he alone could succeed where others had failed? Was he so arrogant to believe that he could control the Sounga? He was warned on more than one occasion about the swords dangerous powers, about how it ruined the lives of those it came into contact with…and yet he too searched it out.

He wasn't like the others though. He didn't wish to use the blade for greedy or malicious intent. He wished to seek out the blade and put an end to its deadly wrath. But how? What happens when he found the blade? Was it wise to allow his friends to follow? He hadn't even found the blade and already Tsukuyomaru was injured…

Who was to say that things wouldn't get worse the closer he approached the Sounga? And yet he found himself honor bound to continue his search, to bring peace to the west, but it was more than being honor bound….he had to do this. He wanted to do this. To help those that he had promised to bring peace to.

"You are aware of it though, aren't you Itsumaru…" Sotoe spoke in a serious tone, as he approached the back of his comrade.

Itsumaru nodded, "Yes…the fox won't be able to maintain control of the Sounga…"

Sotoe came to his direct side. He looked back at the sleeping Kazizaki, "It will repeat itself…the fox will find the sword, and when he does he will go on a killing spree...and…" Sotoe let out a deep breath, "The kid can't keep control…"

"You are saying he will be consumed, as was Kazizaki's brother, Roiyaru"

"If we want to destroy the blade, we have to destroy the one who wields it. Roiyaru lost himself to the blade…the kid will too"

Itsumaru thought on his friend's words, "…and then what?..."

"What do you mean?"

"It is clear that the Sounga is a sword that craves for the dead souls of others so that it will grow in power. Would killing the fox really be the answer to defeating the blade…it is not so simple. The sword itself is an entity. As it existed with Roiyaru's death, so will it exist with the death of the fox…"

"What are you trying to say? That you can't stop it?!"

"What answer is there Sotoe?!" he lowly snapped back. "Centuries before, it wasn't destroyed, only sealed because no one knew how to bring an end to it" he looked back to the night sky. "The fox was right…who am I to believe that I alone can bring an end to the blade…I am just as likely to be consumed by it…"

A firm fist landed against Itsumaru's face, strong enough to make his face turn from the impact. He felt the blood on his lip and turned at the cause. Sotoe's hand remained in a fist. "What kind of talk is that?!"

"What do…"

"Idiot! How is it that you're the only one who doesn't see it?

"See what?..."

"That fox and Roiyaru are fools! They carry weak hearts filled with greed and that was what Sounga uses to manipulate people. He uses their petty wants of power to his advantage. You're reasons are different!"

He slowly turned his attention to the fierce expression the wolf wore. Sotoe continued, "I know why you are doing this…your motives have been the same since the first day I met you, when who continued to fight the damn spiders and didn't choose to run. It was the same when you fought through a wave of poison, it was the same when you fought the fox, and it continues to be the same motive on this quest as well. You do not fight for honor or pride, or in the hopes of obtaining power…you fight for a different reason entirely…"

Sotoe looked up at the above stars as he let his words sink in. "You fight to protect…you always have. That alone is your greatest weapon. Your ambition to save the lives of those you care for…it is one of the most valued characteristics of the wolf demon tribe, and is one of the things I…well…you know…" he mumbled as his words caught up to him.

Itsumaru nodded with a smile, "Someone to protect, huh?"

"Enough with this crying and worrying…" Sotoe spat as he turned to the others. He waited a moment as he let the words form in his head. He looked over his shoulders to his lone friend. "…You alone are the one who can control Sounga. No one else has more reason to do so. You'll succeed because failure isn't an option…you know this"

Itsumaru gave a firm nod at Sotoe's words. There were too many who depended on him to put an end to the blade. There were too many he promised victory too. He couldn't fail…he wouldn't.

* * *

**Sorry about taking so long to update, but exams are coming up and this semester is killing me. Thanks for reading.**

**So….does anyone know who the mystery character is? I know it's unusual and not what many of you would expect…but I figured I had to do it. Sounga was considered a treasure…and who better to try to steal it, LOL.**

**If you don't know who it is, it doesn't matter. Just think of him as another character, but if you do then I guess you're in the know. He won't be a main character however, so feel how you will about that.**

**Thanks again for reading and please review. Let me know how you think about the story and all that. It really helps me out. I'll try to update soon.**

**Also I made a poll on my profile, "Whose your favorite character from Creating a Legacy?" Which is this story...in case you didn't know... I'd appreciate it if you'd give it a go. Thanks :D**

**Thanks and much Love,**

**Merky15**


	19. Down the Trail of Destruction

**Down the Trail of Destruction **

The fox hopped from tree to tree speeding towards the path of destruction ahead of him. Now it was time to make his move. He had an edge over the other competitors, and Sounga would be his. He had gotten into the business of treasure hunting not too long ago, and his name had yet to be learned by demon world. However, his newest success will change all of that. He ignored the cries that came from the sheath at his waist.

"Please, release me. You have no idea what you are getting yourself into!"

The fox's ears turned as he listened to the sounds of the forest around him. Yes, the Sounga was close by. He could feel its calling presence, not that he was consumed by it like the others.

"You do not have what it takes to control Sounga!" Saya finally yelled, "The blade will consume you body and soul!"

"Be silent" the fox barked a low growl, which effectively brought the shivering scabbard to a silence. He looked back to the path ahead of him. Yes, Sounga was near.

* * *

Itsumaru and the others began their quest, desperate to find Sounga before the young fox. Tsukuyomaru had awakened with the poison extracted from his system, thanks to the more than willing Myoga.

Silence surrounded the group as they walked behind Itsumaru. Who was again lost in thought. They knew that the fight for Sounga would happen very soon, and now with Saya gone none were sure about how to overcome its power. Sotoe believed that the young fox would become possessed, which was a more than likely scenario, however unfortunate. Still, the question remained, how would he bring an end to Sounga? How do you destroy a sword that comes from the pits of the netherworld…a dealer in death. "_Perhaps it's a matter of subjugation…but how is that possible?"_

"My dear Itsumaru" Kazizaki's singsong call broke his train of thoughts as he sent his attention her way. She glided to his side. He was impressed by how well she was handling everything. The life of a traveling warrior was not suited for a pampered princess, still she pressed on with…well fewer complaints than he had expected.

"We are close to the Sounga now…aren't we?"

It took him a moment to fully comprehend her words. He had assumed she had another complaint to add to her list, instead she wished to understand the situation at hand. Her voice was an unusual somber. He looked ahead as he continued in his pace. Sotoe and Tsukuyomaru were in another debate about something, with Myoga adding his own two cents. Itsumaru looked to the grey sky with a sigh. "I believe so…the scent of death is in the air…"

"I thought as much…" Kazizaki began in her indifferent tone, "It is not desired, but recognizable in its odor nonetheless"

A thought pounded in the back of his head as he looked at the distant expression Kazizaki wore as she walked by his side. She looked so feminine, despite the many layers she wore. He shook the thought away when he again noticed the thick fur that surrounded her. She noticed his expression and raised a curious brow. "I believe that you find something to be amusing?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

Her brow went slightly higher. "Well isn't this unusual…Lord Itsumaru is playing coy. I must say I am not very fond of role reversal" she faked a pout.

A deep chuckle left his lips at her words. He was starting to understand why Sotoe enjoyed harassing the princess so much. Very few could look so beautiful when aggravated, but he knew she was only in jest at the moment. "It is your pelt" he smiled. "In my clan only the male heir to the clans are permitted to wear one"

"Yes, it is the same for the Inudoku as well. The pelt signifies status and rank"

Itsumaru nodded, "The same holds true for all the Dog Clans I believe"

"Indeed, and my pedigree is unquestionable as is my standing" she lifted her head with a sly smirk on her red lips. "So I do not see why I should be denied such a symbol"

He smiled at her confidence. "The other lords must have been offended by your action"

"Father laughed…well as close to a laugh as father could get, which usually constitutes a twitch of the lip. I suppose he found reasoning with my actions and never questioned me about them" her eyes gently closed with a smile at the memory. "And if father wasn't bothered by my announcement of heightened status, those of the court were certain to keep a tightened lip"

He nodded in understanding. Like his father, Kazizaki's was feared. "I suppose he liked the idea of having his daughter ranking above the others"

A dark amusement fell over her delicate features. "Trust me, the pelt has nothing to do with that aspect"

"Hmm" he smiled to himself at her confidence, "…certainly not"

Both the dog's expression hardened when they looked ahead. Silence filled the air as did the stench of death, destroying the light air they had started to create. Ahead of them was a wasteland of death, similar to what Saya had shown them before. The trees stood wilted and black. The earth was marred with cracks and covered with slain corpses.

Itsumaru heard Myoga's voice in his ear. "Behold Master, this is certainly the doing of Sounga"

"Never before have I witnessed such destruction" Tsukuyomaru shook his head in disbelief. "It's horrific…if it continues…"

Sotoe picked up on the words the bat could not say. "If it continues…there will be nothing left…everyone will die"

"No" Itsumaru began, "I will not allow this to continue"

"H-How do you intend to stop it Master?" Myoga stuttered out.

He heard Myoga's question, but was having a hard time deciphering an answer he did not have. Kazizaki snorted at the flea's question. "What foolishness. It is clear that Itsumaru is more than able to accomplish any task he sets for himself. Do you call him a liar in denying his promise?"

Myoga gasped at the accusation and feverishly bowed before his master. "No of course not! Please forgive me!"

Kazizaki's sent a sly smile to the grateful eyed dog. He smiled back with a nod, before looking back at the journey that lay ahead of him. Everyone marched forward letting all the possible outcomes of their endeavor take hold of them.

* * *

The young demon stood with a smirk at the screaming demon ahead of him. The large muscular warrior yelled and stumbled in futile anger as he held his head with both hands…one of those hands held a blade.

The blade pulsed red in the hopes of snapping its wielder to thoughts of killing, however whatever pain this demon was in proved to be overpowering. In a few seconds the demon's screams turned into bellows as he fell to the floor. Exploding from every opening of the demon's body was a type of green vine. The demon fell motionless as red liquid seeped out. The plant continued to grow from the inside, eventually devouring him whole. Only the demon's arm remained visible, that which held the sword.

The fox smiled weakly to his genius. "_Even the Kikumori Vine refuses to touch the blade…I thought as much"_

The blade pulsed in red a few more times in anticipation as the fox approached. A voice started to replace the pulses, a voice the fox could understand. Saya's screams of protest were ignored by the fox's delight. The Sounga was there…before his very eyes.

"**That was very clever of you…implanting the Kikumori Vine inside the fools ear"**

"Yes" the fox answered when he came to the sword's front. "I only wished for his demise"

A knowing chuckle left the blade, "**I understand. You fought for me did you not? I've been hearing that story quite a lot lately"**

"That is evident in your undertakings" he motioned to the death covered grounds.

"**Clever boy…"**

The fox knelt to better examine the blade. "As it stands, I am aware of your secrets and the possibilities you possess"

Another red pulse gave Sounga its answers. "**You wish to wield me for recognition? To have a name that will carry on for all eternity…"**

He smirked at how it was phrased. "I see the stories ring true. You are a sword that plays on the desires of others"

"**I do more than understand…I make real ambition. With my power your name will be feared throughout the lands…All I require for payment is blood"**

"I have no qualms with that"

"**Yes, you have more than proven that my boy" **he gave another pulse, "**I believe an accord has been created…"**

The fox gave a nod as he reached towards the blade. He hovered gently over the hilt as he considered his actions. The words of Dog Lord he faced replayed momentarily in his head. _"Your search is futile and foolish…did you not learn of the dark powers it has? It is the sword of the netherworlds…the sword would sooner engulf you…"_

He shook the words away. They were not true. He was a master of control, he always had been. What merit did that fool's word carry? He tightened his resolve and grabbed for the hilt. He felt the surge of power that the Sounga released. He felt his body give a slight jolt at the feeling…it was overwhelming.

"I BEG YOU!" Saya gave a last cry as he literally chewed on the fox's ear. "DROP SOUNGA BEFORE IT IS TOO LATE!" The young demon quickly hit him away with a growl. Sounga laughed at the scene. "**You brought the old fool did you?"**

Saya quickly lunged to the opposite side of the fox and gave a defeated sigh, "…and now it is too late…"

Before the fox could question his words, he felt his hand tighten on the hilt against his will. "..wh…what is this?"

"**Relax your grip young one…" **Sounga chuckled.

"What is the meaning of this Sounga?" he growled

"**You are fulfilling your end of the bargain my boy…I require blood. Obey me and I promise to make your name into legend"**

An unquestioning lust for blood filled him. He felt his eyes burn a momentary red, and he fought to release it. He continued to hear Sounga's ring. "**Give in…give in…blood for power…"**

The more he heard it, the more appealing the offer sounded. He lifted his bladed hand. "Fine…we'll do it your way"

Sounga gave a deep chuckle of delight. "**That a boy Yoko. I can tell this is going to be a beautiful friendship"**

**

* * *

**

YES! I WROTE ANOTHER CHAPTER!

**How many of you knew the boy was Yoko Kurama? Although if you didn't I don't blame you... (Hint: different series). Still he is a cool fit right?...Right?...Oh well, I thought so. :) **

**So, sorry for the delay, but if you are a reader of my other stories you know that I plan on having this done by the end of summer, which for me is mid September. Sadly, seeing as how I still have a lot to write about, I have a bunch of work I need to do. I'll try to keep regular updates from now on.**

**You should be used to my complaints by now, but I am lacking reviews again. This story seems to be constantly plagued by this…go figure. Anyway, I suppose this is my attempt of asking you to please…REVIEW!**

**I was also thinking about doing a Q&A with some of the characters for a fun random pre chapter thing. Let me know if this sounds appealing. If there are not enough readers though, I guess it would be kind of pointless…**

**Last thing, I have a poll up about who your favorite character from this story is. Out of curiosity PLEASE give it a go. I would really appreciate it.**

**So to wrap this up…**

**Thanks all **

**Much love,**

**Merky15**


	20. The Rise in the West

**The Rise in the West**

Itsumaru's fist continued to clench and unclench itself as he continued ahead in his pace, leading the group behind him. The hardened pressures of his claws in each rhythmic sensation helped him to concentrate on the task ahead, and faded out the distraction of the scenery that surrounded them. His face remained hardened, unaffected by the corpses around him, and the stench that filled the air.

Kazizaki turned to the frozen bat behind her, with a slightly lifted brow. Wearing a solemn expression he stared at the thick sky above. "Tsukuyomaru? What is it?"

"Itsumaru…" Tsukuyomaru turned back to the dog ahead of him. "Do you hear that?..."

He gave a single nod, continuing in his pace. Truth be told, he had been concentrating on that single ringing pulse for awhile how, it was what was guiding him. It unnerved him slightly. It was the ringing call that had driven many demons after the search for Sounga, but he wasn't affected by it then. Now, however, he was beginning to feel its pulling call. Why now?

Sotoe cleaned out his ears, hoping to hear what they were talking about, to no avail. "What are you talking about? I don't hear anything" he looked over to Kazizaki. "What about you?"

She shrugged indifferently, looking back to Itsumaru for an answer. Myoga clarified from the safety of his master's pelt. "The Sounga's ring grows more powerful, I believe its strength must grow with the lives it takes. Now it calls for a stronger wielder that can aid in its search for power. That is why you hear it now my lord. Grant it, that it is only a theory…" he mumbled at the end.

"That doesn't make any sense!" Sotoe spat. "If that were the case, and now stronger demons can hear its call, why can't I hear it?"

"Why indeed" Kazizaki sarcastically sung out from Itsumaru's side.

"What?" Sotoe growled pointing to Tsukuyomaru, "You saying that _**even**_ the bat is considered a higher class demon then I am?"

Tsukuyomaru lifted a weak finger in his defense. "Well bats by nature have very heightened senses, so…"

"Shut…up…" Sotoe slowly sneered.

Itsumaru looked down to the flea on his pelt, "If you are indeed correct in your assumptions, then Sounga will be more difficult to control…"

Myoga nodded, "Yes my lord, I feared that as well"

"Very well" he sighed out before looking back to his companions, "Let us continue"

* * *

Yoko panted from the roof of what was once a human castle, which was now mostly annihilated into ruin. Sounga glowed a bright red as it absorbed the blood from its blade. The fox's hand remained tightly clenched. His chest heaved up and down in an uneven rhythm. His body was covered in the blood of those he had slain.

"I think it's finally asleep…" Saya commented shakily, cautiously looking over the fox's shoulder.

"Asleep?" Yoko spat angrily, collapsing to the shaky roof.

Saya sighed sympathetically at the condition of the young boy. Thick black bags lined the boy's face, emphasizing the tired of his body. His muscles let out sharp jolts. Clearly the boy's body called for rest, but the blade denied his request. "_Another way to keep control"_ Saya sighed.

"Tell me young fox" the sheath began, "What is it that you plan to do now?"

"Do?" he whispered out weakly. He hadn't considered his options. Before, he knew he had wanted to gain control over the legendary treasure, the Sounga, the blade from the netherworlds.

"Yes" Saya continued, "Surely you do not enjoy this arrangement"

Yoko tried to let his body fall against the roof, but Sounga's pulse kept him upright. Is this what he wanted? No, he wanted recognition, but not at the expense of his own freedom. He felt his heart tighten at the realization of the situation. "Can…that is…" he slowly whispered to the listening sheath. "…Is it not too late?" He weakly bit out.

Saya gave a soft nod of understanding. "Sounga will only relinquish his hold if one of greater worth makes himself present, and then it is only up to the sword…Sounga can sometimes grow found of a particular wielder"

"You mean one that he is able to control?…" he felt his teeth clench at his own foolishness. Rarely did he make such mistakes… and now he was suffering greatly for it.

"Indeed…" Saya slowly sighed out.

"What about him?…" the fox slowly asked through shadowed eyes. He recalled the strength he witnessed from the demon. The sheer magnificence in his presence, and nobleness in his search. He was different then most demons of noble birth. That was what he first noticed, especially in his interactions with those humans. There was a type of…kindness…there.

"Him?" Saya blinked, "Oh! You mean Lord Itsuamru don't you?"

"The dog lord?…He still searches for the blade. I know he would not abandon you. It's not in his nature. Canine's are loyal in that respect…most are anyway…" he faded out, thinking of his own nature.

"When the terrible Sounga was forged, none could control its power. When the sword first made its mark on the world many were killed, and the earth was almost sent into oblivion. I was created to seal the weapon until the day he made himself present"

"Until who made himself present?"

"The one meant to control the Sounga…"

"You believe it to be him?"

"True, one must have power to control the blade, but that is not the only requirement. Their heart and mind strong… those who claim the blade with thoughts of power, of greed, are easily consumed by the blade… but Lord Itsumaru is different…"

"Why does he seek the Sounga?"

Saya smiled at the reason, "Simply to keep his loved ones safe…to protect"

"To have someone to protect…" the fox slowly smiled, "It sounds so simple…and yet more difficult then controlling this very blade. You can not lie about matters of the heart… should he really lack those ambitions, surely he would be consumed and there will be no hope for these lands"

A soft rain began to fall, washing away the blood that covered his body. He was grateful for it.

* * *

"My Lord?…" a voice called softly, announcing her presence.

From the dark shadows of the room he responded. While his voice was low, it commanded attention in a low baritone. "Daughter" he answered, letting the younger demon know that there was no need for formalities at the moment. "Tell me" he hummed in thought, "What news is there of late?"

"News father?" the blue eyed girl parroted back. Her black hair delicately lined her face.

"I value your wisdom child, especially during…such a time" he finished.

She gave a single nod in understanding, casting her eyes to the hard floor below. "They say a strange presence has appeared in the western province…many demons are searching for it. They say it's a treasure of sorts, but I can smell death on the horizon father"

"As I suspected…It's an ominous presence…one your brother may encounter" he slowly chewed out.

"Do you have worries father? About Itsumaru's safety?" she asked, contemplating the question herself.

"I have faith in Itsumaru's abilities. He is my first born and a proud example of my bloodline…however I do not entirely understand this new entity…" he looked up with a faint smirk. Concepts and ideas of the arising future played in the elder dog's head. "However, my interest in the west…has been peeked"

* * *

"**Time to wake up now Yoko" **the dark voice called with a sinisterly amused tone.

"I have yet to sleep…" the fox sneered in response. His voice cracked in exhaust as he spoke, the sound was so foreign to him. "Or have you forgotten that you've deprived me of that?"

"**I suppose that I have" **he laughed back as his aura forced the young boy up.

"Where are you taking me?" He growled as he failed in fighting off the swords control. He lacked the strength. He needed an escape. He survived in life due to his stealth, his intellect. Why should it be any different now? Saya's words replayed in his mind. "_those who claim the blade with thoughts of power, of greed, are easily consumed by the blade… but Lord Itsumaru is different"_

Was the sheath right? A deep pleading inside his being hoped so…it was the key to his survival, and perhaps it was now in his own hands to make the possibility happen. Yoko's eyes tightened, "You won't be able to survive…not much longer now"

He felt Sounga's control stop as the blade took his words into consideration. "What do you mean by that?'

The fox smiled at the sword's interest, "He's after you…and he's close"

* * *

Sorry for the stretched out delay on this story. I've been held up for a long while, but now I plan to get back on track. Thanks for reading this far, I hope to update again by next week.

**Again, reviews are always appreciated and encouraged.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Much Love,**

**Merky15**


	21. Treasures of Legend

**Treasures of Legend**

The sheath looked from the blade to the young fox in slight confusion. Who was he talking about? Was he talking about him? He prayed that he wasn't because he had no intentions of getting further involved. He was actually half praying that the Sounga had forgotten about him, he was merely a sheath anyhow. He believed that this fact alone kept him alive, but the tense silence was killing him now. He defied his better judgment and spoke to insure his person was not being called into question, "…Ummm…Who now?"

The young fox's eyes remained determined as he stared down his blade. The Sounga had been feeling out the area for the said challenger. Nothing noteworthy was felt. Was the fox trying another ploy? "**Yes…" **the sword teased with a sinister chuckle, Agreeing with Saya's question. "**Who is this champion who is so close by?"**

"The one destined to bring an end to you… a demon of legend with unfathomable strength. He will find you and destroy you Sounga…I have no doubt of that" his voice was hard as he spoke.

Saya blinked at the speech, "Ok…_Now I know he isn't referring to me…"_

After contemplating silence the sword laughed yet again. "**You might find yourself clever boy, but your tricks will not fool me"**

"You are far more foolish than I believed then Sounga" his deathly calm cutting thorough the nervous chuckles of the sword, "I am no fool. You are a blade connected to my heart…my feelings. Should I lie, you would know"

The sword rumbled at the logic. There was nothing false in the boy's words. There was a passionate truth there now and a strange defiance. Yoko knew something he did not…or someone. **"…Then show me this powerful warrior…" **he spat out. A stream of his aura ran through the boys body in an uncomfortable wave.

Yoko gritted his teeth at the raiding of his memories. It was there that Sounga saw a face; A dog demon wearing a fierce look of determination. Yes, he had been on a quest, and yes he had been searching for him, but something was different. Something in the dog's eyes was different from the others, and this unnerved the blade. "**…What is different about this one. That he comes for me without hearing the call?…" **he spat to himself.

"He doesn't desire you…" the fox bit out, trying to ignore the pounding in his head, "No…he is different…"

"**And how is that my dear Yoko?"**

Yoko fought to lift up his head, to look directly at the red glowing blade. He gave a strange self worthy smile, "He's come…to end it"

"**Is that so…" **Sounga sourly bit out in response. **"Well he won't be able to end it if he's dead"**

With that Yoko felt his body involuntarily run towards the path of destruction. His plan seemed to have worked. The Sounga was made aware of Itsumaru and in a panic rushed to destroy the dog lord. Now he prayed that Itsumaru was as powerful as he had portrayed him in his mind.

* * *

It was a hassle, but if memory served him such a fiasco was under his jurisdiction. His short legs walked through the thick forest. He wasn't as young as he once was, and found that using a cane was a much easier option. Of course he wasn't a man of meager fortune, and refused to be seen as such. His cane was gold and traced with sapphires, enough to make any poor man a wealthy prominent member of society. He also furnished embroidered pearls across his robe and overly large Shogun styled hat, made with only the finest demon worm silk…practically indestructible and also fashionable. He smiled at the thoughts. He would wear the attire whenever he would leave the comforts of his mountain. For the pearls were a gift from the friend he would visit, and it brought joy to his friend to see they were dear to him still.

But as memory served him, he had a mission to adhere to, he would leave his dwelling every few years to visit his friend and exchange information. It was beneficial for both lords who lived in such different elements to have these exchanges, and they found that they got along together fabulously.

He stopped his trekking and straightened out a few kinks in his back. "I'm getting much too old for this!" he heaved out.

"Ummm…excuse me?…" a small voice called

The old man lifted up his little head in a curious fashion to locate the fragile call. "Yes?" he responded in a curious but gentle tone. He smirked when a small child peaked her way from behind a tree. "Well come on out child" the demon smiled as he waved his cane for emphasis, "My bite is not as bad as that…bark" he laughed out holding his sides as he did so, "Oh…oh that one is a keeper"

The girl looked at the tree she was hiding behind and gave a small laugh, secretly at the little man himself and not the joke. "Sorry if I'm interrupting…"

"Interrupting my child? My heavens no. Its been quite some time since I've met such a young person with such a great sense of humor. You know these new generations are too serious. Why back in my day we saw many a dreadful thing, corpses everywhere, blood like rivers!…Why we even saw…"

The small child nodded grimly as he continued in his description. "You…don't say"

"BUT!" He finally finished enthusiastically, "We always remembered the most important golden rule!"

"…don't stop smiling?' she meekly answered.

"What? No, don't be silly….It's never trust a raccoon demon with your savings when you're trying to get some action with a….Well, uh…never mind that! I like yours much better anyway, but it should be changed a little…"

"Changed how?" the child turned her head in a curious way

"Don't stop…laughing! Humor is the best cure for any ailment don't you know!" he cocked his head back and began booming out large exaggerated laughs, turning every which way as he did so.

The child began to laugh yet again, much louder then her previous giggle. The demon smiled at this, "There you see? What did I tell you…Now what is it that you needed my dear?"

"Well…I'm looking for someone"

"Someone?" he smiled in a slightly sinister way, "Your mother perhaps?…"

"Oh…no…" she looked down tracing her shadow with her feet, "She…died…"

"My condolences" he nodded out, slightly embarrassed by his rash questioning. "Who might I ask are you searching for?"

"Well…I'm looking for…" she nodded to herself in resolve. "…for a friend of mine"

"Friend?" he looked around the abandoned forest. The faint smell of human blood still lingered, as it always had after such massacres happened. He gave a solemn sigh as he took in the setting around him fully for the first time. This young girl must have been one of the only survivors. Why was she so deep in the forest? Never mind there were currently no demons about, a girl this young couldn't have known that. "A friend?…" he repeated, "I doubt any humans would have come this deep in the forest…it's not safe"

"Oh…but he told me it was safe" she smiled softly tracing the ground again. "He said all the demons were gone…"

"He?" he lifted a quizzical brow, noticing the small amount of red beginning to creep up over her nose, "Your friend?"

"Mhmm…"

"Now using my brilliant power of deduction…I devise this friend of yours is not a human…Eh?" noticing her eyes shift with a guilty nod he gave a knowing grin. "Highly unprincipled young lady. Have you not been told of the horrors of demons. You don't truly believe that humans and demons can be…friends?"

"Well…why not?" she looked up slightly upset. "I mean I didn't use to think so…but I met a demon for the first real time and…"

"And?…" He asked lifting his brow farther up, hiding his knowing smirk. She gave a soft smile clasping her hands over her heart, "…he was the kindest person I've ever met…"

"Not all demons are as 'Kind' as this friend of yours, young one"

"Not all humans are either" she quickly retorted with a smirk.

"I see…" he nodded with a smile, "and you came all the way out here to find him?"

Normally she wouldn't have trusted strangers with such a secret, but she knew this one was different somehow. "Well, I had to. You see…" she knelt down to open the pack she had been carrying on her back as she explained. "…he went to find that strange light…the one that brought all the demons"

The kind demon she spoke of was sounding more and more familiar to him. It seems he had gotten rather popular in the west, even with the humans. The young girl lifted up her clasped hands to the small demon. "…So I brought something to help him on his quest. I owe him that much"

The little man walked towards the secret in her palm. She smiled at the curiosity he had on his face, unaware that he was mostly curious about her surprising amount of trust. His eyes opened in surprise at what the child showed him, "Where…where did you get this?"

"It was given to me…by the river…"

* * *

_The young girl walked down the forest path alone. She had left her younger brother behind, but he was happy there. He was already the leader of a small band of boys. She smiled. It wasn't surprising, he had a very charismatic personality. She was happy he found happiness at their new home…she hadn't. The village headman was kind as was his wife, but she still felt alone. Then there was the kind demon who saved her. She couldn't help but wonder if he was ok. Did he find the evil light and put an end to it?_

"_I wonder if I'll ever get to see him again…" she sighed softly to herself. She stopped her walking when she came to the riverbed. She nodded to herself. She had forgotten, she was sent to fetch water. She knelt down in front of the water bed, as she laid her bucket inside. She heaved another sigh as she watched the strange clouds above. They were still an ominous grey, how she longed for the clear blue skies she had once known. She withdrew her bucket as it gained weight, but upon observing it she jumped back with a start. The bucket fell to the ground, spilling with it the filled contents of red blood. She covered her face in astonishment and looked for the cause. Leaning against a nearby river rock was a man…a monk. She ran to the injured man, noticing the thick blood pouring from his injuries. _

"_Are you ok mister?" she started as she tried to pull him from the currents. She screamed as the man's hand grabbed her arm. "Young…lady…" he weakly made out._

"_You…you need help. There's a village I can take you to"_

"_No…" the weak man began. He was older, but look strong. What could have caused him such injuries. No doubt it had to have been a demon…but there weren't any demons around, right?_

"_It is too late for me" the monk began, "…Forgive me for charging you with such a difficult task…"_

"_What task?" she made out, still shaken up with the incident._

"_The ominous presence that haunts these lands, I suck to destroy it…I traveled to the west to learn its source…"_

_She nodded, yes, that's what her demon lord had been doing as well. This must have been a smart monk to have devised the same plan. The monk coughed viciously, death was close. "It was there that I made contact with the possessed demons…the ones who seek this evil source…"_

_She knew the familiar story. She ran into demons who held similar goals. The monk continued weakly. "I thought I could handle such possession… for I have another source sought by demons…but there were far too many…"_

"_What…what are you talking about? What other source?"_

_He reached slowly into his robes with the last of his strength, "…You must take this…take it and find…find someone with spiritual power enough to…to seal this away…"_

_He placed the object in the girl's captured hand. "The …Jewel of….Four Souls. It is a powerful jewel sought by demons, but within it holds…power…perhaps enough to stop…to stop this…this madness…"_

_The girl grasped the item, as the man's grasp fell weak. He was dead. She gave a solemn nod to the monk as the current swept him away from sight. She opened her palm to see the item that was entrusted to her. She was supposed to entrust it to someone of spiritual strength, but…_

_She nodded to herself in resolve. She knew who was strong enough to hold this Jewel, who was smart enough to know how to use it, and it wasn't any human she knew. She knew who could end it, who could bring back her blue skies. She needed to find her demon lord._

* * *

The smaller demon nodded while considering the young girl's tale. "Young one, do you know what power you have within your palms?"

"Isn't it strong enough to stop the strange light? The one that brought all these demons?"

"Perhaps…the Shikon no Tama is a jewel of legend. It's whereabouts have been unknown for quite sometime, but its legend has nonetheless haunted the realms of demon world. However, if the stories are true, this jewel can just as likely destroy Itsu…I mean your demon friend…"

In truth the young girl was lucky that no demons were around to sense the jewels presence. It might be due to the strong purity the jewel was permeating. The humans did a good job of keeping it a secret. However, there was still a sense of darkness inside it. "_The Sounga's dark light even reached the Shikon no Tama…And that's what took the monks life. Perhaps it was this jewel that led the monk to search for the evil power…does it have a mind of it's own?…Curious, but perhaps not"_

"You know Lord Itsumaru…don't you?" she carefully pulled the jewel in her hand back safely, eyeing the man carefully.

He smiled at the young girl, "Yes, I have had the pleasure of meeting the young dog lord. I am Lord Skisho, leader of the Demon Wind Clan"

"At Mt. Kaze-Matsudai?" she smiled, "I was from the village by the base of the mountain. You helped Lord Itsumaru find the Water God, didn't you?"

He beamed a smile at the girls enthusiasm, "Yes my dear, that is I. However, I regret to inform you that your Lord Itsumaru is quite far from these lands"

She looked down in slight disappointment, "Oh…I see"

Skisho landed a comforting hand on the girl's shoulders, "Come now my dear, there's no need for sad faces. Keep on laughing, remember?"

She gave a weak nod. "But…how can I help him? So many people have already died following this light…I need to find him!"

"Well certainly you don't intend to go off on your own? It's very dangerous for a girl as young as yourself…"

"I have to…he came back for me…" she managed out, fighting tears of disappointment. She had walked for days to return to her old village that held so many horrible memories, but she did it for her Dog Demon. She couldn't disappoint him…she needed to help him

He smiled at the determination that befell her face. She was quite unique for a girl her age, unusually brave…almost foolish even. "Come, my dear… I have a friend I would like you to meet…He should be able to be of assistance" he began walking off towards his original destination without waiting for an answer. The younger child watched him slowly walk off. He seemed trustful enough if Lord Itsumaru trusted him. She looked at the shinning jewel in her palms. The monk had promised it to help…and there was no way she could get this to her demon lord in time alone. She hadn't much choice. She quickly scurried after the Wind Lord. "My name is Kara by the way…grandfather" she smiled.

"Kara, eh?" he smiled back. "I rather like that name its very…Wait?...Grandfather?" he asked quizzically. He placed his hand to his chin in thought before booming in laughter. "Yes…I rather like that name as well my dear!" he waved his staff in delight, "It's funny and heartwarming at the same time. Yes, we shall get along quite splendidly granddaughter"

* * *

**Now hopefully I don't need to explain what the Shikon Jewel is… Cuz that would be rather sad. I know Itsumaru and co. did not embrace us with their presence but the following action scenes with our canine hero should make up for it. I personally love Skisho's character and thought it would be fun to revisit our strange little friend. Hopefully you all did too!**

**Thanks all for reading! I'll update soon, and bring an end to this Sounga Saga. There is much more to come however: Senile black smiths, blooming young love, sibling rivalry, journeys to the underworld, and wars of epic proportions! **

**In other words stay tuned, and please drop a review!**

**Much Love,**

**Merky15**


	22. Through the Dragon Twister

Through the Dragon Twister

Itsumaru stopped in his tracks. His friends followed suit at his actions. The dog's eyes hardened. It was there again…the familiar aura he alone could feel before. It was emanating like before, only now it wasn't trying to be hidden. "_He wants me to know he's coming…but why?"_

"What is it?" Sotoe asked in an uncharacteristically calm voice. Itsumaru looked up as he answered, tracking the aura. "The fox is on his way here…"

"Perhaps it is as we have feared then" Tsukuyomaru began, "…The fox has become possessed by the blade"

Kazizaki looked down in thought, "He seeks a stronger wielder…he seeks blood…like with my brother…"

A firm hand landed on Kazizaki's shoulder as Itsumaru looked up at the grey sky. "Enough blood has been shed by this blade…" he slowly turned to the amber eyes of Kazizaki unwaveringly. "It will end tonight…You have my word on that Kazizaki"

She was taken aback by his abrupt action, and the lord like manner he presented himself. In that moment he appeared undefeatable…magnanimous even. Her mouth had been slightly open as she gazed upon his reassuring presence, she turned away in slight embarrassment. "I thank you...Itsumaru" she managed out with a bow. She had never been looked at so fiercely by any man before that she would need to turn away. Itsumaru…a stealthy thief he turned out to be.

"So…we kill the fox to free the blade. Then you grasp the Sounga" Sotoe strategized.

"Not so fast my friend" Itsumaru interrupted, "This fox is not possessed in mind, body perhaps…"

"How do you know for a fact my lord?" Myoga hopped in worry

"He's sending me messages" he spoke as he closed his eyes to listen to the blowing wind and the secrets it carried, "The fox is letting me know he's coming, and there is no rage in his aura…but a pleading"

"Pleading?" Sotoe scoffed, "You aren't actually thinking of saving that little bastard are you? He's the enemy Itsumaru! If you will not take his life then I will"

"He might not be under the sword's spell! There could be saving him!" Itsumaru growled back.

"The fox is not under your jurisdiction! I claim rights to his life! Should he compromise our mission in any way I will show no mercy!" he growled out in a low warning to his ally, but Itsumaru's determination did not falter either.

"**How delightful**" an evil ring chuckled out, "**I held the same sentiments exactly"**

"It's…him…" Kazizaki managed to gasp out. Her aura flared in silent rage, her body shaking from the preasure. The sound of Tsukuyomar's voice calmed her. "Be strong" he calmly nodded to her. Managing the strength she had, she nodded back.

"**I see you found my princess" **the Sounga laughed, "**her pretty little head escaped me you see…but I intend to fix that soon enough"**

Itsumaru stepped in front of Kazizaki and the others, blocking the swords perception. "Your battle lies with me Sounga" he growled out.

"**And so it does…" **the sword bit out as he analyzed the dog. **"The fox has told me all about you….and how you seek to destroy me. You're the demon of legends they say. The one who was meant to control me and bring an end to the death… how very honorable of you"** he laughed

"You mock my ambitions Sounga, and yet there is fear behind your laughter…I can smell the uneasiness on you" he calmly analyzed.

"**Do not ridicule me boy!" **the sword bellowed out, **"What is it that I should fear? An unarmed lost dog? You're father's men can't help you now, can they Itsumaru?"**

The Sounga laughed as the dog's eyes hardened. "**That's right boy, as you stand in my path I can read your every thought. I can see you weaknesses…Your inner hatreds you try to hide from the world…All the fears that plague your dreams"**

"As I see yours, Sounga…" his voice was unnervingly calm, and emotionless in its tone. It quickly silenced the laughing blade, and spread chills down everyone else. He spoke as a perfect warrior, killer. It was clear that the sword had succeeded in angering the young lord, and all were witnessing the result.

"**You see nothing, lying fool!" **the sword's aura rang out in furry.

"I have already spoken it" Itsumaru began as his claws flexed at his side, "It's in your every word…You fear me…As you very well should" he ended with a fierce growl that flashed crimson in his eyes. In a seconds time, the two beings were against each other.

All watched in awe as the Sounga went on the defensive, receiving blow after blow from the claws of Itsumaru. Yoko helplessly obeyed the swords movements, while trying to take control. Saya hid for dear life behind the fox's back.

"Teach it to him M'lord!" Myoga rang out from Sotoe's shoulder. The wolf, now being long use to the fleas antics, nodded in approval, "How he's fighting now…he'd might even be a challenge for me"

After a quick Rolling of their eyes at the wolf, everyone returned to the fight ahead of them. Yoko continuously avoided the deathly claws of Itsumaru, thanks to the blades quick movements, but something seemed off. The sword was only testing Itsumaru, it had not begun to show its true power.

"Itsumaru!" Yoko yelled as he landed safely away from the claws, "Do not be fooled! This is not the extent of the Sounga's power!"

"See!" Sotoe pointed in anger, "That little brat is rooting for the damn sword!"

"No he's not!" Saya answered from behind the fox. The boy was a little mixed up and made a mistake, but surely death was not deserved. "It was his idea to bring the Sounga here! He's not the enemy!"

"**Enough of this!" **Sounga spat, "**What the boy desires is of no consequence. He is under my control…and he will do as he is told!"**

With that Yoko let out a yelp of pain as he grasped his head with his free hand. The sword was heightening his control, and taking the fox's power for himself. Itsumaru growled at the boy's suffering. "Enough!"

Sounga dodged the fatal blow of Itsumaru's claws. **"What do you intend to do? Kill the boy**?" he let out another laugh. "**Well by all means kill him**" he lowered his defense on the fox, leaving Yoko clear for attack. "**Come Itsumaru, kill the whelp. You will get what you desired…did you not want me**?"

Itsumaru took a few steps towards the defenseless boy. Sotoe's plan replayed in his ear. _"Kill the boy and control Sounga"_

"_But where would that take me?" _he thought to himself, _"Spilling blood to stop the bloodshed?"_

He stopped walking and looked at the panting boy. He saw his heaving chest and blackened eyes. Sounga had taken his toll on him. "Fox…Do you wish to be saved?"

In amazement Yoko stared into the fierce amber eyes of the dog. Yoko lived his life based on survival and promises of power. That is why he searched for Sounga. He failed in keeping conrol, but he hadn't expect to be spared as such. The most practical option would be for the dog to kill him and take the blade, but…then again, Itsumaru was different. "…You…would spare me?" he managed out.

"**You are a fool!" **Sounga roared. The fool insulted him in assuming he could take control without the need to kill the fox. He had played enough games. It was time for the cretin to die. In a quick motion the blade was pulled behind the fox and violently struck down, "**DRAGON TWISTER!" **

"QUICKLY…" Saya yelled to the amazed group, "RUN!"

Itsumaru stood in amazement at the bright ominous light the Sounga was producing…there was no escaping a blast of this magnitude not from where he was standing. It even rivaled the power of his people's prized weapon, his fathers bladed staff.

He heard Kazizaki's screams and Sotoe's voice calling the others to safety. He saw Sounga releasing the final blast. He saw it headed his way, and in an instant his eyes burned with intensity. He stood his ground and ran into the explosion. He saw the looks of horror on the young fox's face and on Saya's. He heard Sounga's yells in disbelief and rage as he made his way further into the explosion. He felt the warm intensity surround him ripping at every part of his being, but he pushed on; ignoring the roaring pain.

Sounga laughed as the Dragon Twister began to push Itsumaru back. The intensity was too much. The dog's eyes hardened. Was he truly destined to fail? Itsumaru's heart skipped a beat as he felt a strange presence emerge. A strange new light had came to him, different than the evil presence of the Sounga.

A strange knowing and comfort fell inside him as he pushed onward, no longer feeling the rippling pain he was prepared for. There was something protecting him. With claws bared he once again pushed onward, seeing his destination in sight.

Pushing against the raging demonic aura around him he felt a strange calling in the back of his mind. It was a soft call; a soft idea. Similar to the callings of Sounga, but not as malicious and much more coy. He felt a strange need…the strange desire to wish and the faint promises of power…What was this light?

Flashes of the faces of those who relied on him replayed in his mind: Sotoe, Tsukuyomaru, Kazizaki…and everyone else he had made a promise to. He recalled Sotoe's words, of how failing was never an option, for he could not afford to fail. He had someone to protect, and he would do anything to uphold that pact. "_I wish to…"_

He stopped his thoughts. He recalled his old mentor's, Haiku's, words. Any fool could make a wish, but a true warrior creates his own destiny…and through his pain creates his own honorable path. His promise to his loved ones would mean nothing if he himself could not adhere to it himself. He would rely on his own strength…wishing was meaningless. His demonic energy roared as he charged deeper into the Dragon Twister. His own power colliding in an enormous wave against it.

"**How can you be doing this!" **the sword bellowed, "**Where did you get this power?"**

With a earth shaking roar Itsumaru pushed through the explosion, grasping the sword hand of the young fox. **"IMPOSSIBLE!" **Sounga yelled as he tightened the fox's grip on his hilt. Yoko fell to his knees under the incredible power surge of the two demons. "**Where did you get this power?" **Sounga demanded

"I have people I need to protect…" Itsumaru calmly growled out as he grabbed the hilt. Again the strange bright light erupted as he did so, causing the Sounga to scream in anguish and relinquish the fox's hold on the blade.

After a moment the smoke cleared, and Itsumaru stood damaged from the explosion, but his expression remained indifferent. He wore a contemplative face as he stared at the ground in thought. Yoko remained on his knees, as he examined his freed hand. His palm burned red. Saya looked on in the scene in disbelief. He stared up at the powerful being in front of him. The powerful demon who took on the Dragon Twister with only his demonic energy and came out the victor, Lord Itsumaru.

Kazizaki rose unharmed, minus some scratches. She quickly moved to see Itsumaru and froze when she saw him injured and contemplating in a manner that called for no interruptions. The explosion was so massive…and yet he managed to survive? She barely managed to escape when that mangy…Her heart skipped in realization. Where was Sotoe? He was the one who had grabbed her when the explosion hit and pushed her out of the way.

"Sotoe?" she called out looking around the destruction. "Kazizaki…" a somber voice called. She turned to the bat's familiar voice. "Tsukuyomaru…" she breathed in relief as she walked to the kneeling bat, "Where is Sotoe?" she asked, fear hidden behind her indifferent voice.

The bat shook his head as he looked ahead of himself. "…It…it can't be…" Kazizaki managed out as she approached Tsukuyomaru. Eyes closed on the ground in front of them laid the motionless Sotoe. With cracked armor, blood stained his upper body as his head fell limp to the side.

"I…checked his pulse" Myoga managed through closed eyes. He shook his head, not wanting to say the truth. "I'm…sorry…"

"No…" Kazizaki uncharacteristically shook her head in disbelief. "You common fool…" she spat. "…why?…you could have saved yourself …"

Tsukuyomaru's calming voice soothed her. He looked at his fierce friend, who had saved their lives. "It was in his nature…don't blame yourself Kazizaki. He was a warrior…his death was honorable"

"Yes" Myoga nodded in agreement, "Beneath his rough exterior, rested a compassionate soul. As is with all wolf demons…they cherish their loved ones"

Yet again Kazizaki had found herself surrounded by death…by the death of a companion. In his sacrifice his friends had survived and Sounga was now defeated. Her family could now rest in peace. She offered a small smile to the fallen hero. "My gratitude…Wolf Prince"

In a graceful manner she let her lips fall against his warm mouth. She paused in contemplation….Warm mouth? Warm? She opened her eyes slowly to see a toothy grin looking back at her. She quickly lifted her head as she glared at the grinning wolf. "WHY YOU NO GOOD SON OF A-" she felt her body stiffen as a foreign hand began to familiarize itself with her backside. Resulting in a fierce strike to the wolf's face.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" She screamed in horror

"Your Wolf prince if I recall" he smirk

"Why you!…" she sneered out, too angry to think of a proper insult or means of torture. Never before had she been degraded so, as to be felt up by such common filth.

"Well it's not like I didn't deserve it!" he yelled back as he lifted himself up, rubbing the welt on his face.

"DESERVE IT?" she yelled back with fisted hands.

"That's right! I hear all these nice little speeches about what a great guy I am, and all I get from you is '_my gratitude'_" he spat as he poorly mimicked Kazizaki's voice. "You know…I never said to stop" he smirked. He wondered when the best time would be to let Itsumaru know that he got to kiss his girl before he did. He loved ruining happy endings.

"…You were awake…pretending to be dead…the entire time!" she slowly growl out. Her body began to shake with anger…her eyes flashed on the verge of glowing red.

Sotoe shrugged indifferently, "I didn't want to ruin the moment… but you managed to do that all on your own princess!" he spat out. "I mean damn! I thought royalty was suppose to be good a delivering touching speeches. Some diplomat…" he rolled his eyes as his voice faded out.

"I thought you said he was dead?" Tsukuyomaru flatly managed out to his fellow bloodsucker, lacking any amusement whatsoever.

"Yes, well unfortunately it seems that I was wrong…" Myoga sighed as he mirrored the bat's expression. The two listened without words to the canines' argument. As it usually played out the two continued bantering on and on. The only difference was that now Sotoe had the upper hand, and Kazizaki was slightly enraged and loosing her famous cool. It seemed that Sotoe was successful in learning the right way to infuriate the seemingly ice princess. Tsukuyomaru shrugged with a forced smile. "_At least things can start going back to normal…"_

* * *

**Unfortunately for our bat, that is far from the case. Sorry for those who thought that our dear wolf was killed…and to those who were upset that he wasn't LOL. I did love writing the scene when everyone realizes he's not dead however.**

**YAY! Sounga has been defeated! But what was that strange light…any guesses? Although I'm sure I made it quite obvious by now. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews! I love knowing that my stories are being read and I love getting feed back all the more. Let me know what you guys think. There's also a poll on who your favorite character is, so give it a go if you want.**

**I'll update soon,**

**Much Love,**

**Merky15**


	23. From a Friend

**From a Friend**

Itsumaru stood with a strange expression on his face. What had just transpired? He had taken the attack of Sounga at full force and survived, but there was more too it then that. Something came to him at the very moment the Dragon Twister engulfed him. A bright light came to his rescue…it shielded him from the attack, but what was it? It was that light that called to his subconscious for a wish, but he refused it. Was it testing his self worth?

"Lord…Itsumaru…"

Itsumaru snapped out of his thoughts to look at the young boy to his front. In shame the fox refused eye contact, but rather held out the sheath. "I am indebted to you it would seem…" he spoke managing to keep some arrogance in his speech somehow.

Itsumaru made no comment, but rather gave a hard look to the boy, daring him to meet his eyes. The fox did not. Saya managed to fly towards the dog's ear. "I genuinely believe the lads apology, Master" he pleaded, "He was put through his own punishment under Sounga's ruling, and it was his clever thinking that brought Sounga to you…"

Itsumaru's face remained unchanged, as if he hadn't heard Saya's voice. "As it would stand" he began, "…your life does not fall under my jurisdiction it would seem"

The fox looked up for the first time to meet Itsumaru's hard eyes and he wished he hadn't. They were changed from before. They weren't the kind determined eyes he had seen fighting Sounga. No, they were cool and collective, giving nothing away. Itsumaru was different from most demons in his empathy…but he was no fool. Yoko new he was a balance from a caring soul to a lethal killer. He had seen this abrupt change in character in his recent battle, but what was he now?

"Sotoe" the dog called as he felt his friends approaching. With the aid of Tsukuyomaru Sotoe managed his way over. "I'm glad to see you still in one piece" the wolf joked, in a cracked voice. Standing even with Tsukuyomaru's aid was a challenge, not that he'd admit it.

"I believe you called rights to the fox's life"

Sotoe managed to hide his look of surprise. Just what was the dog up to now? Was he calling his bluff of killing the boy? He looked at the kneeling fox, and withdrew his pike standing on his own. "You're right" he smirked, aiming the blade towards the boy's neck with a hard look. Yoko remained still. He was not afraid of pain or death…but he didn't enjoy the concepts of either.

Sotoe's grip tightened on the hilt of his weapon, when he noticed the corpse ridden field that surrounded him. Silently he recalled the other familiar fields he had seen. All held one thing in common, they were laced in meaningless blood shed. "_Damn dog…" _he sighed to himself. He understood what he meant now. There was no honor in killing in such a manner. "Hmph…the little punk did return our sheath unharmed…unfortunately" Sotoe shrugged.

"Hey!" Saya yelled in defense.

Sotoe continued, ignoring the sheath's glare. " …and in his own stupidity, he made tracking down the damned blade easier" he mocked twisting the idea in his head before giving a shrug. "I'm too tired for head slicing today…" he smirked placing the pike back on his back. "I'll spare you're ass today. Next time I wont hesitate to kill you fox…" he threatened in a low growl.

Itsumaru sent his friend an approving nod, before turning back to the fox, "It appears your life has been spared then…"

Yoko rose at hearing these words. "Your sheath then Master Sotoe…"

Sotoe grabbed Saya from the kid's grasp with a grunt, and watched as the fox slowly walked away. "What's your name anyway kid?" he called, as if giving an order.

The fox looked over his shoulder towards the group of onlookers. "It is Yoko" he closed his eyes with a smile, "…Treasure hunting spirit fox"

The group watched as he managed to disappear from view with a puff of smoke. "I guess that means he hasn't learned his lesson" Tsukuyomaru sighed after hearing Yoko's title.

"No…" Sotoe began, "he learned something…" he smiled at the truth. "If he wants to succeed he can't afford to be anything but the best…he'll die the next time he makes that mistake. No fox is lucky enough to escape death twice"

"…What now then?" Tsukuyomaru asked, staring at the back of Itsumaru. The dog's stance had yet to change since his confrontation with the cursed blade. "The Sounga is destroyed…and the balance of the worlds restored. Perhaps now…"

"It's not over yet…" Itsumaru spoke, cutting off the bat's words, and earning an uneasy audience. "What the hell are you talking about?" Sotoe barked.

"He's right" Saya began with the same look of uncertainty, "As it stands, the Sounga was weakened from that struggle with Master Itsumaru, but until the Sounga can be grasped into submission…his influence will ring through these lands"

"…and where is the blade now?" Kazizaki questioned the sheath.

"Look…" Tsukuyomaru slowly opened his eyes after listening to the blade's location, "It stands before us still…"

In front of the field, the cause of Itsumaru's staring, stood the feared blade of the underworld, standing tall through a pile of corpses that had laid there before. Emanating an ominous red aura, the faces of the dead slowly began to melt. Yes, the blade was still very much alive, and called for a wielder still. Its call was weaker now…but all it would require was more blood to fix that.

"You have already weakened the blade m'lord!" Myoga pleaded as he reached his unchanged master's shoulder, "Please be rational. Just have Saya take control of the Sounga!"

"…No" he slowly made out, "Saya no longer has the means to control the Sounga…his power is too great"

In his quiet, Itsumaru had been studying his opponent. Sounga was doing more than trying to call potential wielders. No, the Sounga was using all his remaining power to overtake Itsumaru once he took grasp…and now Sounga's aura taunted him by melting the human soldiers he laid in. Strange, that he was able to grasp the blade's intentions despite it no longer carrying a voice.

"Itsumaru…" Kazizaki's soft inquisitive voice called him away from his stand off with the taunting blade. He looked down to see her at his direct front. "…tell me, what is it that you grasp in your hand?"

Surprised by the strange question, Itsumaru lifted his fisted left hand. He had not noticed that it had indeed acquired a strange weight. All watched in curiosity at the strange light that shone through the dog lord's fisted hand. It was the light from before…the one that helped him push through the Dragon Twister. "I…don't know…" he answered with a slightly lifted brow.

Myoga watched in a mix of curiosity and horror. Could it have been what he anticipated? But then, how would that have been possible?

Slowly, Itsumaru's grasp opened to reveal the source. Inside his fist stood a small round object wrapped in a white letter. Written on the outside was simply, "From a Friend"

* * *

"_Your friend…he's the water god isn't he?" Kara asked with an anticipating smile_

"_Quite the clever one" Skisho laughed as he blew on his summoning conch three times. The young girl watched in curiosity at what was to transpire. As Skisho placed down the conch the water began to twist and turn. Securely moving behind the wind demon, she watched as someone emerged from the waters. A large booming figure towered above them, covered in a thick armor and flowing white hair from his head to his face. She noted the large ornamented trident and the crown he wore…there was no doubt, this was the Sea God._

"_My friend" the booming voice greeted the smaller man who matched the joyous face with one of his own. "What __**blows**__ you this way?" the water god chuckled._

"_As usual I've come to give you the __**current**__ news" Skisho laughed back._

_The young child's mouth stood agape as she watched the friendly interaction, each one giving a more and more ridiculous pun of humor. Normally she was a rather patient child, but her dog lord was waiting. With a small cough she made herself known._

"_Oh, where are my manner-rays" Skisho giggled, "I bring a guest with me as well. Lord Mizutenshu of the Western waters, May I present, young lady Kara"_

"_The pleasure is mine" Mizutenshu smiled, "Any friend of Skisho's is a welcomed __**gust**__"_

_Fighting the urge to roll her eyes she managed a bow. It was clear to __**sea**__ why they were so close… "Great…now I'm doing it" she sighed to herself._

"_It is time to talk my friend" Skisho began in a finally serious tone, "You are, as I'm sure, aware of the what is transpiring. The lands are filled with the decay of humans and demons alike… My mountain as of now has been spared from its call, but even I fear that it won't be long until its influence reaches the whole of this world"_

_Mizutenshu's face hardened at his friend's words, "Yes…even my waters will be tarnished with death. Sounga threatens to throw all living life into the depths of the netherworld. If grasped by any human, it will be inevitable…"_

"_My fears exactly. Sounga feeds of the destruction brought by a demon hand and feeds of the greed of a human's hand to bring his goals into fruition. Should that happen none of us will be spared" Skisho finished._

_In silence the young girl listened. "…Sounga?" she thought to herself. Was that the evil light that brought the demons? The way they spoke of it, it sounded like a type of weapon. A weapon that called for a wielder…the demons answered._

"_Your lord Itsumaru is now on the hunt for the Sounga…and seeks to gain its control" Mizutenshu finished, "He has Saya for guidance…"_

"_Ah" Skisho smiled, "So you saw it as well?"_

"_Indeed" he nodded looking over the horizon, "His heart is surprisingly different than most, demon and human alike. He speaks of having no thoughts of power or bloodshed, rather he wishes to protect these lands and all who inhabit it…"_

"_If his heart is weak, and he becomes overtaken by the blades call…" Skisho shuttered, "His demonic power is massive…the consequences will be dire"_

"_Do you now question his resolve?" Mizutenshu questioned with a lifted brow._

"_No…I only wish to evaluate our options"_

"_Options?"_

"_Sounga's destruction is impossible. A sword with the power of the netherworld can not be destroyed with the strength of our realm alone…you are aware of this. Itsumaru can not defeat Sounga"_

"_His objective is subjugation not destruction…"_

"_But he carries no weapon against the Dragon Twister. One strike is all it will take to destroy our hero" Skisho finished, "These thoughts are what brought me here"_

_The water demon nodded in contemplation. He had thought that Saya would have been a strong enough guide to defeat Sounga…but in retrospect the boy was at a severe disadvantage. "I suspect you have a reason for telling me this…"_

"_Indeed…" Skisho grinned. "My dear…" Skisho turned to the young girl. Understanding the importance of he role, she withdrew the contents from her carrying bag. Stepping forward she opened her palms. The water lord's eyes widened in awe at the glowing jewel. "Can it be?…The Shikon jewel" he slightly gasped, "I…heard it was only a recent myth…"_

"_Those were my sentiments exactly" Skisho nodded, "It appears to have been wonderfully hidden in the human world, I suspect for no more than 100 years since its creation"_

"_It's arrival shall change everything…once demons get word that the jewel exists, its call will entice another mass massacre, as did the Sounga"_

"_But this light is pure" Skisho smiled, "If it does indeed contain two souls, the purer half…"_

"_Has not yet won" Mizutenshu quickly finished, "Beneath its purity there still remains darkness, Sounga's presence has reached even this Jewel"_

"_I am aware" Skisho nodded_

"_No!" Kara stepped forward, "I know it can help! I just know it! It's sought by demons, but the monk said it holds powers…"_

"_Indeed it does" Mizutenshu began, "It is said to give the owner immense power…to grant wishes to those who use it"_

"_It…grants wishes?" Kara spoke as she intently looked onto the glowing light_

"_It is those wishes made on the jewel that shape its destiny…good or evil. While the humans have kept it pure, it seems they were wise to refrain from using it. Greed and blood turn this jewel evil…inside is a war of purity or damnation. Any users of this gem face the same destiny within them…"_

"…_I understand…" Kara nodded, no longer intent on using the gem herself, "…but what if you can find someone who can make the right wish?"_

"_Ah, that's the trick my dear" the water god spoke with kind eyes, "No such wish exists. All wishes are laced with greed. Surely, Lord Itsumaru must also be aware of such folly"_

_Skisho's eyes widened at Mizutenshu's words, "Of course!…Of course he would!"_

"_Skisho?" Mizutenshu arched another brow at the delighted face of his friend. He knew that look…Skisho had an idea._

"_What should transpire if Lord Itsumaru took hold of the jewel when at ends with Sounga without servicing a wish?"_

"_As it stands, the purity of the jewel would aid Itsumaru and delude the evil…but for that to happen Itsumaru must retain a pure soul in his actions at the time. Should any evil thought enter him, the Shikon could purify him with the jewel or be tainted by the Sounga. The results are not predictable. This is the first time I have even laid eyes on the jewel"_

"_I believe it to be his only hope, Mizu" Skisho sighed, "When I spoke to him, I believed his intentions pure. I still have faith in Lord Itsumaru"_

"_His soul will do battle not only with Sounga but with the Shikon as well? Do you believe he is able to handle such an endeavor or any man? I myself even confess the temptation I feel by looking at such an artifact"_

"_Yes, but he is different. He was meant to control the Sounga, and I believe he can resist the calling of the Shikon no Tama…"_

"_Then it's decided" Kara spoke in a commanding voice. The two older demons, reminded of her presence, curiously looked down at the child who was currently writing carefully on a small piece of parchment pulled from her bag. She lifted her work to the two, "We must send the Shikon jewel to him…For I have already made a wish upon it"_

_Apprehensive faces looked at the glittering jewel, awaiting to hear the utterance of the wish, "That it will find and protect Lord Itsumaru in good faith… and no more…"_

_Mizutenshu's eyes remained locked on the jewel as he whispered to the shorter demon, "Does…that count as a wish?"_

"_I haven't the __**fishiest**__ idea…" he shrugged with a giggle, "But I can see to it that it will come true" he smiled. Receiving the parchment from the child he carefully wrapped the jewel in its contents. In a simple effort, the wrapped object was quickly sent flying through the air. With he airs current locked on a specific familiar demonic aura, its destination was set._

_Mizutenshu watched with fierce eyes as it disappeared into the distance. He had no doubts that it would find the dog lord, but whether it would do any good was still a mystery. The old water demon looked down at his small friend, "What was it that the child had written?"_

_The old wind demon gave a soft laugh, "From a friend…"_

* * *

**I liked this chapter, and while Kara will no longer be a referred to character in the story, she will turn out to play a rather important role in the future…**

**Quick note…I made a complete rookie mistake last chapter, that one of my kind readers graciously pointed out. I had written the technique of Sounga as "Dragon Strike" which we all no is WRONG! Dragon Strike is a patented name of Sesshomaru's Tokijin. So to avoid any legal issues with the current western lord…I was able to quickly fix my mistake. The Sounga's attack is now edited to "Dragon Twister" Sorry for the confusion. **

**Thanks also to all my readers. It's my goal to keep up regular posts, and the reviews do help! So thanks again.**

**Much Love,**

**Merky15 **


	24. Love, Courage, Wisdom, Friendship

**Love, Courage, Wisdom, Friendship**

_***See contest listing below after this chapter***_

"Impossible…" Myoga gasped as he stood atop his master's shoulders. Itsumaru quickly snapped out of his own admiration and turned to the flea against his shoulder. "You are aware of it then? This jewel?"

"Indeed, my lord. If I am correct in my assumptions… this is the legendary Shikon no Tama"

"Can it be?" Saya gasped, "The Jewel of Four Souls?"

"Am I the only one lost here?" Sotoe scratched the back of his head in contemplation.

"I recall my father speaking of it once" Kazizaki began, "It's sought after by demons"

"Oh not just demons my girl" Saya began, "but humans as well. It carries a strange magic that affects all who encounter it. For demons it gives powers of unimaginable heights, and for humans power beyond their dreams…"

"What sort of power?" the bat interjected, amazed at the new story at hand. Saya smiled at the question, "Anything their heart desires dear boy…"

Itsumaru understood the sheaths message. He knew it from the strange call the light offered him. He knew it by feeling its pulse within his hand, "It grants wishes"

"Indeed" Saya nodded, "But it goes beyond that. It carries the power of good and evil within it. In the right hands, it is an element of purity and protection. However, if used for malicious gain it grows a dark evil and carries the power to reek havoc beyond even that of Sounga"

"Great!" Sotoe snorted, "We get rid of one evil, to get stuck with an even worse one"

"My lord" Myoga began, "Did you make a wish upon the jewel?"

He considered the question thoughtfully before speaking. "No…I heard it's call as I fought against the Dragon Strike, but wishes carry no interest for me"

"Figures" Sotoe mumbled. His friend's never ending standards seemed to never end.

"That is what saved you then from the Dragon Strike" Saya began, "It was sent to you for protection and in its purity found you. Do you see its light shinning within your palm now? It retains that purity"

"I understand" he lifted the bright jewel to better examine it. "Should I have made a greedy wish upon it, it would have grown dark and not have been able to purify the Dragon Strike"

"It is as strong as its host is" Saya smiled, "It saw your good intentions and led you to your goal. The power you hold in your heart is what overcame the Dragon Strike…However, I would thank that friend of yours should you ever meet him"

"Quite" Itsumaru smiled, for the first time since the battle. Carefully, he placed the small jewel within his armor. He would no doubt have to contemplate its fate, but there were other things to consider at the moment. He walked over to the evil blade, and his expression hardened. His friends slowly followed.

"Hey!…Itsumaru" Sotoe called gently, "I know your against wishes, but…"

Tsukuyomaru continued noticing the difficulty Sotoe had in articulating his plea, "Maybe it would not be terrible to reconsider. It saved you from Sounga's wrath once. What if you can't control the…"

"I will" was the short answer. Itsumaru looked back to Sounga. "I depend on my own power alone. If I were to rely on the Shikon no Tama now, the Sounga would not be under my control. I must rely on myself. Yes, the jewel's purity saved me, but then would its purity not be tainted if I used it for this purpose? And then what? Would it then not corrupt me?"

Both of his allies looked away at his words with solemn nods. They knew he was right, they were just scared of the alternative. Sounga's aura appeared fierce. Could Itsumaru maintain control?

"Itsumaru…" the faint voice of Kazizaki called as she slowly approached her hero. He looked softly upon her pale skin and his heart softened. Her pure white kimono softly wiped the blood that stained his face. He allowed this action to continue as she carefully cleaned the scratches on his face. Her grasp fell to his calloused and bruised hands…what had happened to the soft ones she had known? The battle was a hard one, but his touch was still just as gentle. Her hands tightened ever so slightly against his as she stared into his cool eyes. "Be careful my lord" she gently ordered.

He smiled to her with a soft nod, "As you wish, my lady"

As he took his final step to the blade, he felt the fierce heat it exemplified. The evil that surrounded the blade. He would have to prove more powerful and take control. "That is enough" he heard his deep voice bark in a firm command. He saw the aura back down ever so slightly in fear. "The time has come Sounga" he continued, "You have lost, and I am here to claim you as my own"

The aura swelled yet again in a severe height, as if daring him to try and take command. Itsumaru's expression remained calm as did the steady pace of his demonic energy; it gave nothing away. "Your call does nothing to me" he began, "…and that makes you uneasy. Are you now attempting to frighten me away with such attempts? Ridiculous" he finally smirked before grasping the hilt firmly with his hand. He felt the sword fight as soon as his hand clutched the hilt. His aura fought for control over the wild wave of darkened energy. It grew hot, an unbearable heat emanated from the blade. He recalled the burned hand of the young fox, and recognized it as one of Sounga's attempts of control. Yet, Itsumaru's grasp did not falter.

All eyes were on the struggle. All felt the roaring waves of energy that surrounded the field. The darkened struggling aura of the blade surrounded everyone, but Itsumaru's remained stationed and relaxed. Was he doing?

Itsumaru smiled as he surveyed all of the power the sword let out. He familiarized himself with all aspects of the weapon. Yes, he understood it. He knew all of its ploys, he knew all of its desires however evil they were, and he knew the extent of the blade's power. It was a magnificent and extraordinarily infamous weapon. He already decided on the blade's fate long ago. There was ability to subdue it, and none powerful enough to control it…besides he. _"You belong to me now"_

Sounga struggled in futility to prove him wrong, but the more he fought to control Itsumaru, the weaker he became. Itsumaru had learned from his old master that you must know the full extent of your weapon if you planned to control your abilities in battle. He recalled old Haiku's words, _"A warrior must become one with his weapon, for a blade is merely an extension of oneself"_

He allowed his demonic energy to surround Sounga's. The field shook as the powers collided. Sounga's power was easily dwarfed in comparison to what Itsumaru extended, and in an instant Sounga's aura began to dissipate.

Itsumaru's eyes slowly opened as the field quieted around him. The battle was finally over and Sounga had grown silent. Lifting his new blade he examined its weight within his palm and nodded at the results. He did not admire its evil existence, but knew it was now his burden to carry. He would make the most of it. He turned to the remainder of the empty battle field. His grip firmed on the hilt as he lifted it over his head. He felt the demonic aura swell inside the steel and let his arm fall fiercely to the floor, "Dragon Strike!"

Immediately, a strong blast escaped his blade and cratered the ground. He was immediately filled with a strange satisfaction at the devastation his attack had created. In a wave of power the field was obliterated. The sword pulsed in approval. It craved destruction…it fed on it. What did this mean?

"YOU DID IT!" Sotoe yelled as he all but tackled his friend to the ground. Itsumaru quickly snapped out of his contemplation as the wolf's arms flung around him. "I knew you had it in you, flea bag!"

He smiled at the statement as friendly faces surrounded him. He would have to consider things later. His friends were all alive and with him.

* * *

"I suppose this is where we part ways I'm afraid" Tsukuyomaru smiled sadly as he rose from the group. They had found a nearby stream on the outskirts of an annihilated village. While it was at first suggested that they rest within, Sotoe immediately declined. He knew he was the worst off in the group, and was barely able to walk. However, the scent of death was something he desired to be far from, and being outside besides a local stream was not a bad substitute. He leaned against a trunk, still covered in injuries. After much pleading from both Tsukuyomaru and Itsumaru, he agreed to be bandaged.

He turned to the bat's statement in shock. "What?"

Flattered by the anger in his friend's eyes he softly smiled, "Our journey together has come to an end. The power that has threatened our lands has been dissipated, and I have agreed to accompany Lady Kazizaki back to her home"

"Yes" she shrugged lazily, "My castle needs attending, and it appears that it will now fall into my duty to secure it"

"There will be many demons who will seek to do the same" Itsumaru rose to face her, "It is not wise…"

"If I do not return for my home…who will?" the passion in her eyes quickly disappeared when she realized he had taken notice. "However droll it may be" she shrugged indifferently, "I have no choice it would seem. I remain the last of my clan"

He smiled at the familiar look of boredom and mischief that now characterized her face. He alone could decipher this façade. It was that very mystery that drew him to her the first time he had seen her, and it was the breaking of that wall that had stolen his heart. She was not as cold as she had others believe. He would not forget the fear and loneliness in her tears. He would not forget the warmth he felt when she melted into his grasp. He would not forget the strength and caring that she desperately tried to hide from the world. She needed to return home and face her fears. She needed to put her father and brother to rest. She needed to secure her title and land. He was in awe at her resilience, she knew where she needed to be and she would go.

"Then I will go with you" he firmly spoke.

She felt small in his presence. He was fierce and commanding in his speech. She melted at his command, but was by no means one to give in. She was her father's daughter and a proud demon. "No, you have your own journey ahead of you. You must come to terms with that weapon and the jewel you now carry…and besides…" she smirked, "I don't think your little wolf is up to moving for the next few days"

"I can move just fine Ice bitch!" Sotoe barked.

His words went ignored as Itsumaru sheathed the blade behind his pelt. "My priorities do not fall entirely in matters of strength…"

"Then where do they fall?"

"To those whom I have sworn allegiance. To those I would protect; to matters of the heart, Kazizaki"

She gave a small laugh at the remark, covering her face with her kimono as she did so. "Such things you say."

Her gaze returned to him as she found herself lost once again in his eyes. Somehow the space between them shortened, "You're not like the others…perhaps that is what my father meant when he spoke of you" she felt her body pull back as reality settled in. "Stay with your wolf. Tsukuyomaru will attend me. Should your journey lead you back to me. I will not refuse your assistance" she gave a slight bow to her decision.

Slightly crushed by her return to formality, he returned the gesture. "For everything you both have done…I thank you"

"Don't be silly my friend" Tsukuyomaru smiled as he grasped his friend, "It is you who have our thanks and loyalties forever" he pulled back to admire his friend for a final time. With a soft voice he whispered to his friend, "Do not worry. I shall take great care in watching over her"

"I don't doubt your abilities. However, should any danger present itself…"

"I will immediately send word my friend" he smiled. He turned towards the injured wolf, "Sotoe…"

"Touch me bat and I'll chop off your- HEY!"

Tsukuyomaru's grasp did not falter as Sotoe struggled. However, it was only a few seconds before he too grasped his friend in embrace. "As soon as it starts to look like any sort of trouble down there. You better-"

"What? Do not tell me you are worried about my safety?" Kazizaki cut in ever so couth. "Perhaps, that little kiss went straight to your head…"

"Don't flatter yourself princess!" he snapped, "I just want front row seats to when they throw your prissy little ass out of power!"

"Oh? Is that so?" she smirked walking towards the injured wolf and gently kneeling before him. "Do you really believe that wolf?" she sweetly inquired.

Recalling the false sweetness she presented upon his first encounter with Kazizaki he forced a smile. Was the bitch being ironic? He shook his head, "Just take care of yourself out there girly"

She gave a soft kiss against the roughness of his cheek. Smiling at the grumbling and small blushing it created. "I shall my wolf prince"

Itsumaru and Sotoe watched as their two comrades disappeared into the forest with somber expressions. Each carrying guilt to being left behind. If Sotoe weren't injured he could follow after them and insure their safety. If Itsumaru didn't have to deal with the damn jewel or make certain of his control over Sounga he would have no reason to split ways. Even if Kazizaki came first, she made it clear that he was not needed…or wanted. Besides, who would care for Sotoe?

"It is all for the best my lord" Myoga assured his master. "You carry with you two mysterious and enormous entities. Demons hunt after the jewel. With it you would attract many more demons…"

"He is correct" Saya nodded, "and you still need time to realize how Sounga reacts to you"

With a heavy sigh he looked to the skies above. He knew they were all correct, but something didn't feel right about letting them leave. "_Kazizaki…"_

* * *

**YAY! See, I'm not abandoning these stories. Thanks for all the new interests and comments I have been getting. I'm going to try to update this again sometime before the weeks up. **

**CONTEST: Also, the title above is special: **_**Love, Courage, Wisdom, Friendship**_**. Not only does it describe the four parts that create the Jewel of Four Souls, but it also describes our group of four. Each member corresponds with one of the elements. **

**Whoever is able to match: Itsumaru, Sotoe, Kazizaki, and Tsukuyomaru with the correct element wins a special prize in this story. With your comment please write something you would like to see for an upcoming adventure or chapter, and if its not too out of reach I will write it in!**

**I'm looking for something creative but it doesn't have to be detailed. If there's a character or a specific action, anything, let me know…**

**That aside please let me know what you guys think of the story and thanks for reading. I really, really appreciate the support.**

**Thanks and Much Love,**

**Merky15**


End file.
